Fue un error, olvídalo
by AnLy Drew
Summary: ¿Quién es el culpable? John lo eligió. O, tal vez el alcohol lo eligió, pero cualquiera que haya sido, él estaba ahí, tratando de encontrar consuelo en su mejor amigo: Sherlock Holmes. (Johnlock/Teenlock/ AU)
1. Viernes

**¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic :D  
**

**Contiene lenguaje que podría parecer ofensivo para algunas personas, escenas de sexo implicito y tal vez explicito, se recomienda discreción.**

**Slash relación chico/chico ¡NO APTO PARA HOMOFOBICOS!**

**Los personajes no son mios y no gano dinero con ellos. **

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

**Capitulo I. **Maldito viernes.**  
**

Parecía a simple vista que todo seguía igual que siempre.

Sherlock caminaba por los pasillos del instituto entre clases, tal vez un poco más ausente de lo normal, pero nada tan diferente como para llamar la atención.

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes se cruzó con él afuera del laboratorio de ciencias donde iba a buscar a John cada mañana. Ella lo miro sin reservas y le dedico una sonrisa breve. Él se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, como si intentara evaporarla y desaparecerla para siempre.

Estaba harto, realmente harto de encontrarla por todas partes, en especial cuando estaba cerca de John.

Suspiró mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del laboratorio. No le apetecía ver a John en ese momento, ni en el desayuno, ni a la salida. En realidad no quería verlo para nada, así que lo evito como hizo toda la semana.

Hace un mes todo estaba bien. Bien, hasta esa noche y la estúpida fiesta en casa de Lestrade.

Sherlock ni siquiera estuvo ahí, era bien sabido que odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Pero John sí que estuvo, y claro, con su novia Mary Morstan, la rubia de ojos verdes que parecía tenerlo todo.

Esa noche ocurrió algo sumamente confuso e insólito, algo de lo que solo Sherlock y John tenían conocimiento.

Ellos no hablaban de eso por varias razones importantes…

La primera y la que parecía tener más importancia: John se había embriagado, tal vez demasiado.

En segundo lugar, John había roto con Mary debido a una gran pelea que por supuesto estaba relacionada con su mejor amigo "Sherlock- Estoy aburrido- Holmes".

Y en tercer lugar: Al día siguiente Mary y él volvieron, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esas, al menos eran las razones más importantes, si a John le hubieran preguntado, la razón hubiera sido más simple. Tal vez un fruncir de cejas y un "**NO soy gay"** de su parte hubieran bastado. Pero no era el caso, por lo que no importaba más. No es que antes realmente importara, para empezar, o que significara algo para John como lo significaba para Sherlock.

Algo así, pero sin hablar de ello.

Es como si nunca hubiera pasado, aunque parecía mucho más fácil para John olvidarse de eso que para Sherlock.

Si, Sherlock pensó en ello a menudo. El hecho de que no se le permitiera hablar de ello, no significaba que no podía recordarlo, recordarlo valía la pena, aunque para John seguramente no era así.

John lo había hecho jurar que no tocaría el tema, entonces no diría ni una palabra a Molly o Lestrade, Mycroft ni a nadie.

**"Fue un error**", dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes, mientras su mano descansaba sobre la rodilla de Sherlock y Sherlock no creía que John tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciéndole sólo por tocarle de esa manera. Aunque las palabras lo lastimaron más, una y mil veces más. Debido a que no fue un error de Sherlock, y no fue un accidente desde su punto de vista.

Sherlock ahora apenas ve a John fuera de la escuela. Si lo hace, es por accidente, se tropieza con él en la cafetería con Mary, o en el parque con Mary, o en la biblioteca, obviamente, con Mary.

La ruptura entre ellos fue tan breve, y ahora los dos no son el uno sin el otro. Y Sherlock ha intentado con toda el alma estar enojado con Mary, odiar a Mary, y sería fácil, la verdad, porque ella no es lista, es ordinaria y aburrida, pero no puede. No es su culpa. Tal vez sea culpa del rubio, pero aun así, Sherlock no podía estar enojado con él, aunque lo intentó, aunque quisiera estarlo. John Watson es sólo... bueno, es John Watson y Sherlock simplemente no puede. No puede.

Le duele, a veces, observar a John en la cafetería con el brazo colgando sobre el hombro de Mary y riéndose de algo estúpido, mientras que él se sienta en silencio, con un cigarrillo en los labios, lejos. Parecía que, después del incidente entre ellos necesita aún más nicotina para sentirse seguro frente a John y su actitud. El humo hace que se sienta mejor, de una manera probablemente enfermiza que no puede describir.

Es estúpido y tonto, y él sabe que el cigarrillo, aunque sea de lejos, molesta a John.

Pero no es que haya mucho que pueda hacer, o mucho que él quiera hacer.

Fue un error, ¿no? Si John lo dijo, debe ser verdad. Él es el que sabe sobre emociones y sentimientos.

A pesar de todo, todavía tortura a Sherlock de la peor manera, cuando está tendido en su cama y lo revive de nuevo, una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**"Sucedió aquí. Sucedió aquí. Justo en las sabanas en las que estoy durmiendo"** repite mentalmente.

Por supuesto, han sido lavadas desde entonces, por lo que no pueden contener a John y su aroma mucho más, pero el recuerdo es tan espeso y tangible y real en su cabeza que casi puede olerlo y sentirlo y saborearlo…

* * *

Era medianoche ese maldito viernes.

John había estado llorando. Su cabeza estaba en sus manos y olía a alcohol. Incluso cómo él llegó a la casa de Sherlock sin perderse era un gran misterio, pero él estaba allí, con los dedos enredados en su cabello rubio.

Sherlock no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca había visto a John roto antes, no sabía que se podía romper, así que se sentó junto a él, con la mano en la espalda del rubio y lo frotó, en lo que esperaba fuera una manera reconfortante.

La gente generalmente no lo busca para desahogarse, o para el consejo, o para cualquier cosa. John siempre había sido amable con él, siempre lo había considerado un amigo, pero cuando se trataba de relaciones y rupturas no era como si Sherlock tuviera un record increíble para la reflexión de la humanidad.

Sherlock recuerda haber pensado que John tal vez debería haber ido con Mike para algo como eso, o, demonios, con Molly, porque las chicas son mucho mejor en eso, en realidad cualquiera era mucho mejor en eso que él, pero, hey, ¿no debería sentirse halagado? Pensó todavía frotando la espalda de John, murmurando cosas como "**Todo estará bien**" y "**Mary es un idiota**".

John lo eligió. O, tal vez el alcohol lo eligió, pero cualquiera que haya sido, él estaba ahí, tratando de encontrar consuelo.

Cuando el rubio levantó la cabeza, el fuerte aroma del alcohol se reunió en la nariz del moreno. Sintió pánico, preguntándose si John había bebido hasta el punto de envenenarse, pero mirando fijamente a los ojos inyectados en sangre del otro, noto que había un fragmento de claridad en ellos. Sabía dónde estaba, y él sabía que era Sherlock, y aunque se arrastraban sus palabras Sherlock podía entenderlas.

**"No, ¿por qué, Sherlock? Ella siempre es tan, tan insegura, y yo... no debería ni siquiera prestarle atención, pero, Sherlock..."**

Sherlock le hizo callar y lo dejó llorar, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Su corazón le dolía por su amigo de una manera que no entendía, latía dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Quería saber qué hacer o decir las palabras correctas para que se sintiera mejor, pero para Sherlock no había sido fácil. Él era un bicho raro de la escuela , el fenómeno, el psicópata escuálido.

Él no era uno de los chicos normales y no era un hombre de mujeres. Y para ser capaz de dar cualquier tipo de consejo sobre chicas tenía que serlo, ya saben, tener experiencia con ellas y él no la tenía, por supuesto que no.

Por lo que él sabía, John "amaba" a Mary, y si bien no necesariamente entendía el por qué, eso no lo hacía menos verdadero, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sherlock podría deducir los enigmas más complicados y utilizar la lógica más inteligente para responder cualquier pregunta, pero no podía reparar corazones.

John lanzó un sollozo agudo antes de volverse al moreno y hundió el rostro en el cuello del chico delgado, con las manos agarrando su torso.

Sherlock parpadeó, sus brazos estaban moviéndose inútilmente antes de que se posaran sobre la espalda de John.

Podía sentir las lágrimas en el cuello de la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros de John deslizándose junto a sus pantalones de pijama, y antes de que pudiera detenerse la espalda de Sherlock estaba contra la cama y John estaba encima de él.

"John, ¿qué estás …"

La otra boca se estrelló contra la suya. Hacía calor, y tenía sabor a cerveza. Sherlock cerró los labios con bastante rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, sus manos se estamparon en el pecho de John, empujándolo hacia atrás, sus labios se separaron con prisa.

Sherlock jadeaba, tratando de incorporarse, pero el rubio era demasiado pesado e incluso borracho era más fuerte, sus manos estaban fijando los hombros del moreno a la cam_a_**_._**

Lo miró fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y sin sonido, porque, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Su amigo estaba encima de él, y lo había besado, y el corazón de Sherlock estaba acelerado y el pantalón del pijama se estaba volviendo de pronto muy incómodo.

**"¿Qué estás… haciendo?" **Sherlock movió los hombros, pero John sólo los mantuvo allí, con los ojos como dardos apuntando a los del chico debajo de él.

**Los ojos de John estaban tristes. Estaban rotos y heridos, y estaban tristes y Sherlock no sabía qué hacer, ya que no podía combatir, y John estaba demasiado ebrio para escuchar, y tal vez una pequeña parte de él quería que su mente enmudeciera para que John pudiera besarlo otra vez. Éll estaba tratando fuertemente de ignorar esa parte.**

**"Por favor, Sherlock"_._** Fue todo lo que John dijo, fue claro y nítido en comparación con su anterior y torpe dialogo, sus ojos parecían extrañamente centrados, la forma en la que estaba consciente de Sherlock.

Sherlock no podía respirar, se le olvidó cómo, porque John se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, suave y caliente en la boca.

Sherlock soltó un quejido, y él no podía decir si era porque no queria eso o lo contrario.

Pero ese dilema fue respondido con bastante rapidez cuando las manos de John nadaron hasta su camisa y una lengua luchó con la suya.

John sabía demasiado a alcohol, pero detrás de ese sabor había algo más, algo así como pastillas de menta, y a Sherlock le gustó más esa mezcla de lo que pensaba que debería gustarle.

Todo después fue muy descontrolado, un desorden caliente y húmedo, los dientes de John en su cuello, la lengua en su pecho, un beso en el ombligo, una mano en sus pantalones.

Sherlock no había durado mucho, pero estaba demasiado abrumado para avergonzarse. Sus pantalones habían desaparecido y John estaba desnudo rozándose contra él, y perdió la cabeza.

John sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos estaban conscientes de todo.

Besó la espalda de Sherlock cuando le dio la vuelta, quien percibió el aliento cargado de alcohol cuando le susurró al oído que iba a dolerle, y Sherlock gimió y apretó las sabanas con sus manos, dolía mucho, sí, pero despues todo se sentía muy, muy bien.

Hacía calor, y lo sintió deslizándose entre sus muslos cuando los dos se derrumbaron en el colchón del moreno_. _

John se durmió, sin decir nada. Sherlock se quedó mirando el techo hasta que salió el sol.

* * *

Sherlock se sentó en su cama, el espacio a su lado estaba vacío, y recordó a John despertando la mañana siguiente, frotándose la frente, quejándose con malestar, mientras lentamente trató de salir de las sá no se había movido, se hizo el dormido mientras miraba a la pared, por la ventana. Había escuchado a John ponerse la ropa e irse sin decir adiós.

Sherlock golpea sus manos contra su frente. Trata de decirle a sus pensamientos que se callen, que sucedió hace casi un mes y que no _importaba_ entonces y sin duda no importa ahora, pero recuerda aquella tarde cuando John le envió un mensaje y le dijo que necesitaba hablar y quería reunirse con él en un café. Sherlock no quería ir, no quería ver la cara de John cuando le dijera que había vuelto con Mary.

Sherlock no quería ir, pero si lo hizo...

A medida de que John le dijo por enésima ve_**z**_** "Fue un error"**, el olor del aliento de café en sus labios en lugar de alcohol, y su mano en su rodilla, le hicieron sentir que su torso se rasgaba en dos.**"Prométeme que vas a olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Olvídalo."**

Sherlock había dicho **"Si",** y John lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y no han hablado de ello desde entonces.

Sherlock rompió su promesa. Jadea en su almohada, tira de la manta sobre la cabeza y se mete la mano en los pantalones.

El calor que siente es abrumador, no lo soporta- Y cierra los ojos recordando el tacto de las manos de John, John besando su pecho y mordiendo su oreja y sosteniendo sus caderas y lo siente todo como si estuviera ahí. Y se toca con vergü muerde el interior de la otra muñeca y entonces cuando llega, está cansado, jadeando y se siente vacío. Se tambalea hasta el cuarto de baño, se lava las manos, se cambia de calzoncillos y se queda de pie en la puerta, mirando a su cama.

No quiere dormir en ella.

Coge su cráneo, lo acuna como si fuera lo único importante que tiene y a hurtadillas baja a la sala de estar.

Su mano se desliza para alcanzar un cigarrillo, suspira mientras se hunde en el sofá, tirando las rodillas hacia el pecho.

_**"**_**…Esta situación es una mierda"** susurra en la solitaria oscuridad.


	2. Él tambien rompio su promesa

**Capitulo II**

John parece no ser el mismo de antes, ya no lo busca por las tardes, ya ni siquiera le envía mensajes entre clases, más bien, ya nunca le envía mensajes.

Y Sherlock trata de que eso no le afecte. Siempre los evita, siempre que puede. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que no puede escapar…

Los observa besándose recargados en el casillero de Mary. Sherlock se queda ahí, con sus libros en la mano.

Él los mira, y Mary sabe que los mira, y besa aún con más fuerza al rubio, y lo abraza con pertenencia, como si creyera que Sherlock fuera a robarselo en cuanto tuviera la intención.

Cualquiera que los observara besarse de esa manera pensaría que eran una pareja perfecta. Sherlock no puede decir si es real o no, no quiere saber, por lo que pasa junto a ellos, con el rostro desprovisto de cualquier emoción, mientras se mueve a su próxima clase.

Él no quiere mirar hacia atrás, realmente, pero justo antes de doblar en la esquina, se permite mirar superficialmente sobre su hombro y John le devolvía la mirada, de forma intensa.

Sherlock se detiene, con el pie en el aire, la boca abierta. Mary se separa de John para buscar algo en su casillero y John lo está mirando aún.

Mary está hablandole pero es obvio que el rubio no la está escuchando, sigue mirándole de forma muy extraña.

A Sherlock se le olvida a dónde va, y dónde está y como se llama. Y recuerda esa noche de viernes. Él y el rubio que estaba en ese momento mirándolo fijamente, habían tenido SEXO… y por primera vez desde que ocurrió, está consciente de que fue real y no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Retiene la respiración, intenta volver, y luego se da cuenta de que Mary está consciente del contacto visual que tienen, y se apresura a desaparecer por la esquina.

Se está poniendo ridículo. Ahora ni siquiera puede sentarse en él almuerzo con John, a pesar de que sus otros amigos, se sientan allí, también.

No quiere ver a John ser feliz, o pretender ser feliz, o lo que sea que está haciendo. No mientras sea con Mary.

Él no quiere ser una parte de él nunca más. Él sólo quiere flotar en la escuela y pasar desapercibido con solo cigarrillos para hacerle compañía. Eso es todo.

Se sienta en el salón de clase con la mente apagada y sus ojos huyen por la ventana.

John no está ahí, y se siente agradecido y angustiado al mismo tiempo. Es una estupidez.

John lo buscaba antes, para ser amigos, buenos amigos. John despotricaba sobre Mary y Sherlock se reía y se iban juntos a almorzar y conversar en la casa de John.

No había señales ocultas o mensajes mixtos o cualquier cosa que le daría a Sherlock la idea de que John quería tener sexo con él, o que le gustaba más que como amigo.

Y Sherlock... Sherlock estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había pensado en John de esa forma. Claro, él tenía celos de Mary a veces, pero sólo porque ella tiene que pasar mucho más tiempo con él, y ella lo trata a veces como basura, pero Sherlock no quería John así. ¿Cierto?

Bueno, que lo habían hecho en la cama de Sherlock, y que las cosas cambiaron.

Por un lado, estaba su virginidad, que se fue al demonio esa noche, y ahora no sabe dónde está su cabeza. Es como si John hubiera cortado una pieza cuando se fue, dejándolo solo en la cama por la mañana.

Sherlock no cree que John entienda que la pieza que le robó ahora está dentro de él, en alguna parte.

Suena la campana y Sherlock va a dejar sus libros al casillero. Los chicos gritan a medida que salen en fila de las puertas.

Sherlock abre la puerta cuando siente el roce de una mano en su hombro. Se vuelve, tan sorprendido por el rubio que está a su lado, su tarea y sus libros salen volando y terminan en el suelo.

Las cejas de John están arriba, sube las manos levantando la palma hacia adelante. **"Lo siento." **Se trata de reír, pero la risa es hueca.

Sherlock reacciona, agachándose para recoger sus cosas, y en el camino, la parte superior de su cabeza choca contra la puerta abierta de su casillero. Sherlock se queja, tocando su cabeza con ternura mientras se inclina en contra del casillero, apretando sus cosas en la mano.

**"¿Sherlock…estás bien?"** La mano de John empieza a extenderse hacia él rostro de Sherlock y antes de congelarse a la mitad del gesto, cae delicadamente sobre su mejilla, y Sherlock aprieta sus libros en el pecho, con las mejillas ardiendo, calientes. Y luego se da la vuelta a su casillero.

Él quiere estar loco, trata de estar loco, por lo que hace su cara de enojo mientras empuja sus libros dentro del casillero. Poner cara de enojo y de pocos amigos, era natural en él, por lo que debe ser fácil, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, es bastante seguro que su gesto de desaprobación está reflejando más daño que ira  
**  
"Sí" **Responde a la anterior pregunta del rubio**. **

Él quiere hablar con John y no lo hace, la parte racional de su cerebro está diciéndole que se marche ahora mismo, mientras que lo que queda de su corazón le envía pulsos dolorosos a través de su pecho, como si estuviera buscando el pedazo que le falta en alguna parte dentro de John. Sherlock suelta un resoplido... **"Bueno, nos vemos" **dice dándose media vuelta**.**

"**Espera".**

Hay una mano en su codo, tirando de él hacia atrás y Sherlock mira fijamente los ojos de John con el ceño fruncido, antes de mirar a los dedos alrededor de su brazo. **"¿Qué quieres?"** Sherlock trata de hacer que su voz suene fría y enojada, pero es sólo un susurro, un gemido de una pregunta, sin nada detrás.

Sus ojos delatan sus heridos sentimientos y su corazón golpetea y su estómago es un hueco vacío. Inclina la cabeza cuando John lo jala más de cerca. El rubio dobla las rodillas para coger los ojos de Sherlock.

**"Mira, sé que dijimos que... íbamos a….olvidar lo que pasó "  
**  
Sus palabras aprietan el pecho de Sherlock.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué está haciendo? Él está rompiendo la promesa…

Sherlock lo mira frenéticamente, mirando alrededor del pasillo. Los demás chicos ni siquiera los miraban. Y John no deja de apretar su brazo con suavidad. Y Sherlock nunca había deseado que Mary apareciera antes, pero él quiere desesperadamente que lo haga en estos momentos. Que aparezca y retire a John de su lado, porque lo está matando.

**"Pero, no puedo... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, Sherlock."**

La cara de Sherlock refleja pánico y palidez extrema. Traga, y la saliva trata de deslizarse por las paredes repentinamente secas de su garganta. Pero no es como si pudiera huir, y una parte de él está muy contenta de que John no puede dejar de pensar en él, en ellos dos juntos.

Lo hace sentir de pronto completo**. "… Yo, yo tampoco."**

**"¿En serio?"**

Sherlock lo mira, la cara del rubio contiene una amplia sonrisa.

El moreno asiente con la cabeza, ofreciendo un atisbo de sonrisa y luego de unos segundos agita su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

**"Bueno, deberíamos… ir a… a mi casa… ¿Sí?"**

Una alerta se enciende en su cabeza en algún lugar, gritándole que debe correr, que eso no es correcto.

Él lo sabe. Él sabe lo que John está pidiendo. Y tal vez, tal vez si Sherlock tuviera algo de sentido común diría que no, y tal vez si tuviera alguna experiencia con las relaciones, también se iría, y tal vez si no se sintiera de esa forma respecto a su amigo, lo mandaría la mierda y saldría corriendo hacia su casa.  
Pero él no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, y John lo hipnotiza de alguna manera, así que Sherlock asiente, sin decir nada.

Sherlock sube con John a su coche y todo el camino es silencioso y su corazón se acelera y está agarrando su mochila con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquearon blanco.  
John ni siquiera enciende la radio, sólo conduce tan firmemente como pueda hasta que de repente suelta **"Mira, sé que esto está mal, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Su amigo está en silencio, y sus ojos perdidos están mirando a través del parabrisas.

Sherlock aprieta los dientes. Y solo piensa… _Sé que esto está mal, John, en muchos niveles, y no debería estar haciendo esto y no debería haber aceptado, pero Dios maldita sea, yo, yo… _

Sherlock deja escapar un sonoro respirar a través de sus dientes. _John, me siento solo. Estoy tan solo…_

Llegan al estacionamiento de la casa del rubio. John le sonríe mientras se estaciona y apaga el motor del vehículo, y aprisa sale y abre la puerta de la casa. Sherlock abandona el coche, y entra en la casa siguiendo a John hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

Él ha estado ahí cientos de veces desde que conoció a John, pero de repente es diferente y extraño. Y Sherlock entra con torpeza, y camina hasta el centro de la habitación. John cierra la puerta detrás de él. Y el sonido del giro de las llaves parece tan fuerte.

Sherlock no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, por lo que les permite pasar el rato a su lado y John se da la vuelta, sonriéndole. **"Esto va a ser sólo por diversión, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, tú eres... eres…solo somos amigos"**

Sherlock intenta sonreír pero no puede y John ni siquiera se dio cuenta, él quiere dejar escapar algo sobre Mary, pero no lo hace.

Está demasiado distraído por el repentinamente cercano cuerpo de John, que está tomando pasos lentos hacia él, hasta que su espalda se encuentra con la pared y luego las manos del rubio están a ambos lados de él, manteniéndolo allí.

Sus ojos clavándose sobre los suyos, una sonrisa en los labios del rubio, y su cadera en marcha adelante hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock.

Todas las preocupaciones moreno se apagaron cuando los labios de John se posaron sobre los suyos, suaves y cálidos, al igual que lo fue en su dormitorio hace más de un mes.

Sherlock se derrite y toma con sus manos la camisa de John, y tira de él, atrayéndolo más cerca, más fuerte. John deja escapar un gemido y sus manos se deslizan por la espalda de la camisa de Sherlock, hasta llegar al final, aprieta la cadera de su amigo atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Sherlock se hunde contra él, se hunde entre sus brazos, entregándose totalmente.  
Trata de recordar lo que hay de malo en ello, pero con John tan cerca, es como si tuviera una especie de amnesia y no sólo no recuerda, no quiere hacerlo, porque esto se siente mucho mejor.

John lucha por conseguir que la camisa de Sherlock salga del juego, y luego la suya se ha ido, y su pecho desnudo choca con el pecho desnudo de Sherlock, quien se queja de los labios en su cuello, que chupan suavemente la piel pálida y Sherlock hunde su mano en el cabello de John, lloriqueando, y luego John está besando su camino hacia abajo sobre el torso temblorosa de su amigo, y la mente de Sherlock se ha puesto felizmente en blanco.

No hay daño aquí, no hay castigo, sólo los labios de John y sus dedos en la cinturilla de los pantalones vaqueros y el botón cede casi voluntariamente. La cremallera desciende, los calzoncillos se enganchan sobre sus tobillos y la respiración del rubio resbala sobre su erección en la que sólo puede ser comparada con una manera tortuosa.

Podía sentir en su cuello lesiones dolorosas donde John lo mordió, pero el dolor se desvanece cuando la boca húmeda y caliente de John lo consume, y Sherlock solo puede sostenerse con una mano en la pared y la otra enredada en el cabello rubio que se mueve entre sus piernas.

Sus caderas están temblando tan fuerte, que es un milagro que pueda estar de pie. Las manos de John en se clavan en sus muslos, y antes de que se dé cuenta, Sherlock está agarrando puñados de su rubio cabello, instándolo a ir más rápido, más profundo, y lo que hace, y su visión está haciéndose borrosa.

Absolutamente, se siente tan bien, muy, muy bien, y Sherlock casi grita, tratando de advertir al rubio que está de rodillas frente a él, pero no puede hablar, no puede manejar más que un gemido jadeante **"Nhg…¡J…Jo-hn!"**

John desliza sus labios sobre su erección por última vez mientras siente el líquido caliente chocando contra su boca, después lo mira sonriéndole como si acabara de ganar algo. Sherlock respira agitado y se hunde en la pared que lo sostiene, las piernas le fallan y el rubio apenas alcanza a tomarlo de la cintura y le susurra en el oído **"…La cama"**


	3. Dolor

Capítulo III

Sherlock siente las manos de John resbalando en su cadera. **" … La cama"** le susurró al oído antes de ser prácticamente lanzado sobre el colchón.

Al caer, creyó que le faltaba tanto el aire que se desmayaría.

Apenas sintió que empezaba a recobrar el aliento, cuando, otra vez John le está besando, duro y hambriento en la boca.

Sherlock no sabe que sentir, y piensa tantas cosas, pero lo único de lo que está seguro es que quiere a John dentro de él, en ese momento, antes de que su sentido común venga arrastrándose de nuevo a su cabeza.

**"John", **se queja cuando el rubio roza su oreja con los labios.

Y con desesperación, sus dedos arrancan el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de John, quien no deja de menear sus caderas, empujando hacia abajo.

John se aleja, gruñendo con frustración como él, y tira la ropa fuera, calzoncillos, todo.

Y el rubio no está borracho esta vez, sus acciones son mucho más suaves, su toque mucho más cuidadoso, Sherlock ya no puede soportarlo, abre las piernas, rogando a John que lo haga suyo, otra vez.

Y John lo prepara con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera recuerda usar protección.

Lo hace. Se hunde en el cuerpo apretado de su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo que gime con dolor y con placer debajo de su cuerpo.

Y mientras empuja dentro de Sherlock jadea tan fuerte, Sherlock sólo puede esperar en el fondo de su mente que nadie haya decidido caminar cerca del pasillo en esos momentos, ni cerca de la casa…ni siquiera cerca del vecindario, porque sus gemidos eran tan descontrolados y la respiración del rubio era tan violenta.

No es tan doloroso esta vez, y Sherlock ha aprendido a estas alturas que la línea entre el placer y el dolor es muy delgada y fácilmente borrosa. Gime, prácticamente grita, cruzando sus piernas detrás del rubio, pidiéndole más y más y entonces él está oscilando en su contra, empujándose contra John, buscando que lo atraviese con más profundidad.

Ambos sienten un calor incontrolable, desesperante y los ruidos están llenando la sala, el sonido de las caderas chocando, y gemidos dolorosos y calientes, besos hambrientos.

Sherlock se viene en el pecho y la cara de John temblando con fuerza.

No pasa mucho tiempo más cuando un fuerte grito con el nombre de Sherlock traspasa a través de los labios de John y luego cae sobre el pecho pálido de su amigo, con los labios en su cuello, resbaladizo por el sudor.

Sherlock toca el cabello del rubio, jadeando en su oído, y su cuerpo se siente tan bien.Él no quiere moverse, no quiere que John salga de él, porque tan pronto como se haya ido no sabe cuándo va a recuperarlo.

John se queda tumbado sobre él, varios minutos, tratando de controlar su respiración. Después de un momento sale del cuerpo de Sherlock con dificultad y se recuesta al lado del moreno, con los ojos en el techo.

Sherlock se cubre los ojos con las manos y se sienta allí sin hablar, solo con la respiración menos frenética.

Y luego él mismo John se apoya en el codo y suspira.

**"Hey... Mary va a venir en unas pocas horas, pero uh... yo… esto fue… quiero decir…Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez." **John lo dice que con tanta facilidad, como si estuvieran jugando juegos de video.

Sherlock lo mira fijamente, tratando tan difícilmente de ignorar la fuerte división que cada latido de su corazón.

Se levanta, asintiendo con la cabeza. _Idiota…soy tan idiota _ piensa mientras se pone los calzoncillos, luego el pantalón y la camisa. Y el dolor en la espalda baja no puede quitárselo, pero ahora el dolor es sólo eso, sólo dolor. Joder, es realmente intenso, el maldito dolor, que no es necesariamente físico.

John también se levanta para vestirse. Y Sherlock camina hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. Antes de que pueda deslizarse fuera, John lo toma del codo, le da la vuelta y lo empujó hacia la puerta aún cerrada. Sherlock lo mira sorprendido y antes de poder decir algo los labios del rubio se cuelgan alrededor de sus labios y lo besa, tierno y cálido.

**"Nos vemos, Sherlock... "**

Una parte de Sherlock quiere gritar y golpearlo, otra quiere sólo que siga besándolo, pero él sólo se obliga a dedicarle una sonrisa adolorida y sale corriendo de la casa de su mejor amigo. Sin mirar atrás. Corre hasta llegar a su casa, se desploma contra la puerta de su habitación, con las manos temblando y entumecido, y abraza sus rodillas con sus brazos.

Huele a John, a sexo y a vergüenza.

Siente tanto dolor en el cuerpo y en sus propios pensamientos que no hace más que echarse a llorar.


	4. Los celos

**¡Hola! ... como mencione en el primer capítulo, mi idea era hacer tres o cuatro capítulos, pero tuve una idea y creo que se alargara un poquito más. Gracias por la visita :D si les gusta esto por favor dejenme un pequeño Review para conocer su opinión.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV-** Celos

Se convirtió en una rutina.

Al principio sucedió los días en que Sherlock encontraba a John mirándolo más de lo normal, con más insistencia. Sin decir nada. John lo seguía a la salida y le indicaba que se subiera en el auto, Sherlock no tenía tiempo ni de pensarlo, cuando el rubio ya estaba pisando a fondo el acelerador.

En cuando atravesaban la puerta de la habitación de John, parecía que entraban dentro de una realidad alterna.

John ya no preguntaba, lo besaba con necesidad, con vicio, lo arrojaba en la cama y lo follaba, a veces lo hacía más de una vez, luego lo besaba con ternura y lo enviaba a casa, con la excusa de siempre: **"Mary llega en cualquier momento…"**

Sherlock ya sabe qué hacer, debe aparecer y desaparecer a conveniencia de su mejor amigo.

Después de un par de semanas las escapadas a casa del rubio se hacen más frecuentes.

A veces, John no puede esperar hasta después de la escuela. Se engancha a Sherlock fuera de clase y lo lleva al baño, con los ojos nublados por la necesidad, cierra la puerta y lo besa y lo toca poniéndolo contra la pared.

A veces, se detiene acorralando a Sherlock fuera del vestidor de hombres y bloquea la puerta, también, y mierda, lo hacen sin sentido, desesperadamente contra un banco de madera.

John sonríe mucho. Él sonríe y detrás del cuello de Sherlock le susurra lo bueno que es, que no hay nadie como él…

¿No hay nadie como él, y luego él se va y besa a Mary en el pasillo?

Sherlock no sonríe, nunca.

A veces, se da cuenta de que la boca de John tiene un sabor extraño, como si alguien hubiera estado allí. Sherlock puede degustar a Mary a veces, detrás de la pasta dental y el café.

Le hace mal, le hace tanto mal.

Sus tiempos con John, se supone, son privados y sin interrupciones y, supuestamente, por definición, lo son, pero es como si Mary pudiera colarse a través de la boca de John y a través del perfume en sus camisas. Lo está volviendo loco.

Toda esa situación lo está perturbando demasiado.

John lo ve como diversión, y, por supuesto, Sherlock se divierte, pero durante. No después, no antes. Tan pronto como se acabó y está alejándose de John, es tanto lo que llora o grita o ambos. Corre hasta que su furia la sustituye por inmensa tristeza, y luego, se desploma en su dormitorio y entierra su rostro en su tarea.

El dolor en la espalda baja se ha familiarizado ahora con él, y los moretones en su cuello parecen casi permanentes. Ellos nunca se van.

Sherlock tiene que seguir abrochándose sus camisas más y más alto, o nunca quitarse la bufanda para ocultarlos. Eso casi siempre los mantiene ocultos. Sin embargo, Lestrade se fijó en ellos un día, su dedo ágil empujo hacia atrás el cuello de la camisa de Sherlock antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Sherlock lo empujó y se giró, pero antes de poder decirle nada, Lestrade se levantó y gritó a toda la clase**, "¡Sherlock Holmes tiene novia! ¡Tiene un chupón en el cuello!"**

John estaba en esa clase. Y volteó a ver a Sherlock, que parecía bastante avergonzado por el comentario de Lestrade. El rubio se quedó muy serio mirado con desaprobación a toda la clase, como Molly y Lestrade que le acosaban con preguntas**. "¿Es Irene Adler, verdad**?"

"**No, yo no tengo novia… no - son sólo, es alergia, no - no, no estoy saliendo con nadie -"**

John no paraba de mirar su amigo, parecía muy molesto por todo aquello.

**"¿Estás bien?" **le preguntó la rubia a su lado mientras le rozaba la mano con dulzura.

La voz de Lestrade sonaba de fondo…** "Irene Adler, estoy seguro de que es Irene Adler…siempre le has gustado".**

**"Si, bien…" **Respondió John secamente**. **

Esa tarde el rubio ni siquiera se despidió de Mary. Tomo a Sherlock de la camisa y lo llevo a rastras al estacionamiento. Lo estampo contra el asiento de pasajero y le dio un beso posesivo, incluso le mordió el labio sin cuidado. En mucho menos del tiempo record hasta entonces, llegaron a casa de John.

Sherlock presentía que algo estaba molestando al rubio, lo empujo contra la cama, esta vez sin ningún cuidado, lo desnudo y lo beso con mordidas violentas en el cuello, más arriba esta vez, el moreno no hacía más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y agarrarse de las cobijas por el dolor. **"John…me, me es-estás lastiman-do… ¡me lastimas!"** Y en ese momento John tomo posesión de su cuerpo, lo penetro tan duro, mucho más duro que en cualquier ocasión que recordara, sentía algo caliente en el cuello, estaba seguro de que John lo había hecho sangrar esta vez.

**"Mío"** Jadeaba el rubio encima de él, **"Eres mío…"**  
Sherlock podría jurar que John estaba muerto de celos. ¿Por lo que dijo Lestrade sobre Irene Adler? Tal vez.

A pesar de la violencia, verlo tan enojado y tan posesivo, sus palabras…lo excitaban demasiado y al mismo tiempo lo ponía furioso. ¿Cómo podría John decir algo así cuando Sherlock solo se iría y de inmediato Mary tomaría su lugar? ¿Cómo podía tener a Sherlock y Mary, al mismo tiempo?

Pero no importaba, porque nadie más quería a Sherlock, o eso pensaba él.

Tal vez alguien, en alguna parte, fue testigo del arranque de celos que tuvo John en el estacionamiento…


	5. Evidencia

**¡Hola! Disculpen el retraso, tuve que mandar al servicio mi lap y me la tardaron demasiado :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Capítulo V. **Evidencia.**

Cae la noche y en alguna parte de la habitación suena sin parar un lamento metálico, más bien, una vibración sobre alguna superficie metálica y un timbre lejano, una y otra vez.

La respiración de John cambia de patrón. Se remueve, despertando de forma debilitada. Entre sus brazos, Sherlock, ya despierto, sigue con los ojos cerrados. No dice nada, no se mueve, no respira.

John gira sus ojos hacia él, seguramente, apenas reconociendo el cuerpo que reposa a su lado.

** "¡Mierda!" **Se levanta con sobresalto, soltando el cuerpo de Sherlock sin ninguna delicadeza.

El moreno abre los ojos con inquietud, ve la silueta de John junto a la cama, buscando algo entre la ropa, todo está muy oscuro, escucha el timbrar - Agudo y molesto - del teléfono celular del rubio.

**"¿Hola? … Oh Mary, lo siento, mi amor, perdona… si, si, lo sé, es tarde, no, no lo olvide…"**

Sherlock suspira con un nudo en la garganta, se levanta de la cama con dificultad, con malestar insoportable.

Su amigo, está poniéndole excusas a Mary, mintiendo, por supuesto. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiera explicado que estaba con Sherlock Holmes, su mejor amigo, en su cama, follando, y que, terminaron tan exhaustos, que se quedaron dormidos durante varias horas.

Otra cosa importante que olvido comentarle a su linda novia, era que se había olvidado -por completo-de su existencia.

Sin encender la luz, Sherlock se dispuso a salir, vestido, fatigado y muy adolorido, mientras, John seguía disculpándose con Mary, siendo el novio ridículo, cariñoso y "perfecto" que era.

Iba ya casi afuera cuando la mano del rubio lo alcanzó y lo jaló hacía él, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**"Si…Mary lo sé. Lo sé..."** Seguía con la bocina pegada en la oreja y encendió la luz.

Enganchó a Sherlock por la cintura y lo beso otra vez, miró su cuello lastimado, sus ojos se horrorizaron por las marcas que él mismo había hecho.

Repartió besos suaves y llenos de ternura en las heridas.

Mientras, Mary seguía parloteando del otro lado de la bocina.

**"Si, nena, lo siento…-Te quiero -" **exclamó mirando a los ojos grises y trasparentes que tenía enfrente, **"Te quiero…" **volvió a decir y abrazó a Sherlock con fuerza.

El moreno no dijo nada. Le dirigió una mirada insensible con un rastro apenas perceptible de tristeza.

No intento sonreír, ni hacer de cómplice con su amigo, no esta vez, estaba demasiado cansado.

Se alejó, mirando la confusión en los ojos del rubio.

Una cosa era saber que compartía a John con Mary, pero otra cosa muy distinta era compartir también las muestras de afecto… _¿Te quiero?_ ¿Le había dicho "Te quiero"? **No.** Eso lo dijo para ella. Lo dijo para ella. Se lo dijo a ella… Y punto. No quería pensar más en eso.

John lo dejo ir, como siempre. Lo dejo ir, tranquilo, seguro de que Sherlock volvería.

* * *

La mañana después de eso fue tan agobiante. Sherlock aún no quería sentarse con el resto en la mesa del almuerzo, y después de clase, nadie le preguntó dónde iba - por lo general estaba sentado en la biblioteca, haciendo la tarea o leyendo sin pensar o navegando por la Internet desde su ordenador portátil, cualquier cosa para distraer su mente de John.

Así es como su vida se había dividido. Tiempo con John y el tiempo sin él.

Y cuando no estaba con él, estaba llenando su cerebro con información inútil. Adelantando las tareas, trabajando en proyectos, leyendo, leyendo, leyendo.

John no dijo mucho más ese día. Sherlock ni siquiera se había cruzado con él, sólo cuando se toparon en el pasillo. Y aun así John, no hablo, lo miro fijamente sin sonreír, y era como si una parte de ellos, de su amistad, hubiera muerto.

Y Sherlock pudo comparar su relación con un cadáver o algo así. Era deprimente, de verdad, porque incluso tanto como él trató de estar enojado con John, él simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Sólo quería estar con él todo el tiempo, todo - el maldito- tiempo, aunque doliera.

* * *

John no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Y cuando se cruzó con él en el pasillo, no supo que decirle, no pudo reaccionar.

Su mejor amigo es casi inhumanamente hermoso y tan frágil, y lo extraña, quiere estar con él, todo el tiempo. Y John, no puede aceptar lo que siente por él.

Todo lo que sucede entre él y Sherlock, se siente como un gran error...

Él ama a Mary, la ama, incluso tanto, que había pensado en vivir el resto de su vida con ella.

Pero no podía renunciar a Sherlock, jamás, prefiere morirse antes que perder a su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo, amigo y sólo eso.

Y lo piensa, lo piensa mucho… ¿Dejar a Mary por su mejor amigo? ¿Estaría tan mal?

Sigue perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un mensaje de texto lo trae a la realidad

_"Número desconocido_". John lo observa con desconfianza y presiona la tecla para abrirlo.

Quiere caer, hundirse bajo sus pies, morir, cuando observa la imagen que se descarga en la pantalla de su móvil.

Una fotografía, clara, muy nítida, de él y Sherlock Holmes, su mejor amigo, besándose, más bien, él besando, a su mejor amigo, en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Debajo, había un claro mensaje que hizo que su estómago se revolviera. **"Te atrape, pequeño pedazo de basura :P ".**

* * *

**¿De quién crees que sea el número desconocido?** Si lo comentas en un review te ganaras un Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuutoo XD jaja no, no es cierto ._.


	6. Mucho que perder

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Capítulo VI. "P****or esto, por mí, por nosotros..."**  


John entro en un conflicto de emociones, su estómago se removió con molestia y tuvo que sentarse para no caer en medio del pudo moverse durante un rato, se quedó ahí, especulando, pensando.

En realidad no había imposiciones o amenazas en aquel mensaje que le enviaron esa mañana, solo una aseveración burlona e insensata.

**"Te atrape, pequeño pedazo de basura"** decía debajo de aquella escandalosa imagen de él y su mejor amigo, en una situación arrebatada.

Pensar en las consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar, si esa fotografía llegaba a las manos equivocadas. No quería pensarlo, pero lo pensó, si llegaba a las inseguras manos de Mary, o sus padres exageradamente conservadores, o el equipo de rugby más varonil del colegio, del que por cierto, formaba parte.

O peor, mucho peor, si llegaba a manos de Mycroft Holmes, John podía irse despidiendo de su cabeza y de su mejor amigo.

**"Necesito hablar contigo, ahora. JW" **

**"Estoy en clase. SH"  
**

**"¿Por favor? JW"**

(...)

Quería explicarle sobre ese extraño mensaje, quería saber si él también había recibido uno o si era, más bien, algo personal. Necesitaba su ayuda, seguro Sherlock podría descubrir al misterioso remitente de ese tétrico mensaje.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el chico de cabello rizado apareció en una esquina del pasillo, lo miro con ojos confundidos, y camino hacia él con desconfianza.

John enloqueció por un momento, mirándolo venir hacia él, era como una visión divina. Se olvidó del asunto de la foto, inclusó, se olvidó de respirar. Y no hizo más que sonreírle con cara de idiota. Los ojos grises y fríos lo traspasaban como navajas, causándole escalofríos.

Sherlock se quedó parado en silencio a una distancia prudente, con una expresión sumamente seria.

El rubio no consiguió controlarse. Sus manos firmes hicieron desaparecer la distancia entre los dos. Lo tomó de la cintura con ansiedad, miro hacia todas partes asegurándose de que el pasillo estaba vacío, y cuando se cercioró de ello, estampo sus labios contra los de su mejor amigo.

No sabía cuan desesperado estaba por él, por besarlo otra vez, pero, de inmediato lo supo. El moreno abrió los ojos asombrado y movió la boca para protestar.

John jamás lo había besado en un lugar tan peligroso, Mary, Lestrade o cualquiera, podía aparecer en ese momento.

Con todo y eso, la lengua del rubio lucho por entrar en su boca, tratando de profundizar el beso. Sherlock hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para alejarlo y romper el contacto.

**"… ¿John?"** Apenas pudo articular, en un dificultoso jadeo, cuando el rubio ya lo había puesto contra el casillero y volvió a atacar su boca.

Sherlock se quedó sin que hacer o decir, era muy tarde para negarse, John ya lo había intoxicado otra vez, con esa pasión de todos los días.

Aunque, parecía, por primera vez, que nada – Ni nadie- le importaba más que él. Sintió un alivio tan profundo, como si hubiera recuperado una pieza, de las tantas que John le había arrancado.

Pero desgraciadamente, fue momentáneo. El rubio volvió en sí, y lo aparto bruscamente como si lo hubiera confundido con Mary. Y cuando abandono sus labios, Sherlock sintió de nuevo, ese agujero insoportable.

El rubio lo miró con frialdad y con enfado, y le explico lo del misterioso mensaje a modo de reclamo.

**"No me importa"** fue lo único que escuchó de parte del moreno.

**"¿Qué?... Sherlock, alguien trata de manipularnos"**

**"No nosotros, a ti…" **Sherlock utilizó el tono más inexpresivo que tenía. **"… Aparentemente tienes mucho que perder, por esto, por mí, por nosotros"**

John le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor, de esas que utilizaba cuando Sherlock hacía algún comentario negativo sobre Mary.

** "Vete a la mierda" **gruño el rubio y salió volando, obviamente enojado, asustado y trastornado.

(...)

Sherlock volvió a clase, con el nudo insufrible en la garganta. Cuando entró Molly Hooper le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, llena de eso que tiene Molly.

**¿Estás bien? **Le preguntó, en voz baja, cuando pasó a su lado.

**"Si" **soltó el moreno, sin detenerse.

**"Mentiroso…" **susurró Molly con tristeza, pero Sherlock ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharla.

* * *

Esa tarde, se fue directo a casa y no volvió a saber de John hasta el final del día.

Mycroft insistió toda la tarde, tocando la puerta de su habitación. No hubo respuesta.

Sherlock se quedó tirado junto a la ventana, fumando, uno, dos, tres… cien cigarros. Como si el humo deshiciera los besos insensatos e imaginarios de su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas inconscientes no paraban, sentía que le quemaban los ojos, como ácido puro, sin diluir.

No necesitaba más sustancias toxicas en su sistema. Estaba lo suficientemente envenenado ya. John se había hecho cargo de administrarle varias dosis letales de narcóticos emocionales.

Pensó en la fotografía y el mensaje que el rubio le había mostrado.

No podía concentrarse para deducir quien sería el responsable.

¿Alguna amiga de Mary?, ¿Algún amigo suyo? ¿Mycroft? No tenía la menor idea, pero quien fuera, buscaba separarlos.

Decidió que no le afectaría. Estaba seguro de que aquello era el principio del final, el final de su relación con John, su amistad y la otra cosa retorcida que tenían.

De cualquier manera iban a terminar destruyéndose, tal vez, John quedaría un poco más entero que él, pero aun así terminaría.

Era lógico, era obvio.

Entonces ¿Por qué no hacer algo para evitarlo? ¿Por qué no dejarlo, de una vez por todas?

Ah claro, porque estaba enamorado de él y, toda esa basura lo volvía un idiota, un tonto sin sentido común.

No era más que un pobre chico patético, enamorado de su -muy heterosexual- mejor amigo, a pesar de que su mejor amigo era un completo imbécil.

Siguió repasando todas las posibilidades en su derrumbado y derrocado palacio mental. Hasta que se quedó dormido, con la ventana abierta, medio desnudo y con un cigarro encendido entre los dedos.

* * *

John supo que era un desastre. Y que era su culpa.

Observó al moreno del otro lado del salón de clases, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, abrumado por el sueño y el dolor. Nadie más se dió cuenta. Ni siquiera se le empuja para asegurarse de que está vivo.

John muerde el interior de su mejilla y las manecillas de su reloj se mueven al ritmo de la respiración de Sherlock. Y la clase es interminable.

Sherlock, francamente, luce terrible. Su piel es más pálida que de costumbre, casi fantasmal. Sus manos están temblando en su regazo. Y tiene moretones alrededor de los ojos.

Suena el timbre y los demás de dispersan.

El rubio se levantó decidido a ver como se encontraba y pedir disculpas por su actitud anterior.

Se quedó congelado cuando una mano (que no es la suya) se posa sobre el hombro de su amigo. Sherlock no se mueve, la persona que está detrás de él se acerca y le susurra algo en el oído, luego acaricia su mano con ternura.

John no entiende, quiere estar ciego de repente. Siente algo intenso, algo parecido a la ira, pero peor ¿Eran los Celos?

Suerte que no escuchó lo que esa persona le susurró al oído al moreno.

Hubiera sido peor, seguro, mucho peor.

* * *

Sherlock no se enteró de cómo había llegado al colegio. Sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle, y se sentía débil y lastimado físicamente. Tal vez de no haber sido por Mycroft, ni siquiera se hubiera levantado. Todo daba vueltas, todo le provocaba nauseas.

Llegó segundos antes de iniciar la clase y no hizo más que derrumbarse en el asiento, y poner la cabeza contra la mesa. Escuchaba la voz del profesor a lo lejos y murmullos cercanos y desconocidos. Quería mirar hacía el lugar de John, para saber si estaba ahí, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Se rindió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El timbré de salida chirrió sin piedad, empeorando su jaqueca.

Se quedó inmóvil. Quería levantarse, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Logró abrir los ojos cuando sintió un tibio aliento sobre su mejilla.

El aroma era desconocido para él, no era John.

**"No te preocupes, chico. Yo me ocuparé de ti."** Susurró una voz etérea y dulce en su oido, mientras un tacto suave acariciaba su mano.

* * *

Pues ahí quedó. Si les gusta esta historia les invito a que dejen un review, si no pues también, todo es bienvenido x) Saludos!


	7. Guerra

**Hola :) Estoy muy, muy contenta por la aceptación que esta historia consiguió después de seis pequeños capítulos.**

** Como ya les comentaba mí idea era crear máximo tres capítulos, pero luego una maravillosa persona se unió a este proyecto y me ayuda a conseguir valentía e inspiración para extenderlo más, mil gracias Cy :3  
**

**Es un hecho que Jim formara parte de este drama :P para quienes lo esperan...**

** ¡Nos vemos al pie de este capítulo! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Capítulo VII. **¿Querías guerra, soldado?

Sherlock reconoció perfectamente la voz que se escurrió por su mejilla.

Aunque, en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía darle crédito a su sentido auditivo, por lo que tuvo que cerciorarse de que no había sido un autoengaño.

Levantó la cabeza, parpadeando con inquietud y abrió los ojos en medio de una neblina de color gris y sonidos lejanos, ahogados en el aire.

Enfocar la vista sobre la persona que estaba inclinada sobre él, fue increíblemente difícil, pero logró reconocerla de reproducción aleatoria de pensamientos y memorias que tenía de esa persona, se aglomeraron en su mente.

Los ojos atentos frente a él se arrastraron, sobre su rostro, y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Vio una emoción alienígena escondida en los rincones más profundos de esos ojos verdes, no, azul pálido, más bien.

Y los rojos y delgados labios perfilaron una sonrisa extraña. Es el tipo de sonrisa que parpadea y muere tan pronto como se ha detectado.

John avanza con cuidado, sus dedos se avecinan, se estiran, como si proyectaran su cuerpo para alcanzar a Sherlock, antes de que la chica lo reclamara antes.

**"Lo llevare a la enfermería"** declaró el rubio con voz autoritaria, mirando con desafío a la persona que estaba de espaldas a él, junto a Sherlock.

**"Déjamelo a mí"** Las palabras de la chica se extendieron entre sus labios con facilidad.

El rubio avanzó con hostilidad al lugar de Sherlock, fingiendo no escucharla.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su amigo, ella lo enfrentó, dándose la vuelta con elegante indiferencia y le guiño un ojo con descaro. Luego, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la chica tomó la muñeca del moreno para ayudarlo a levantarse, rodeo su cintura con un brazo firme.

Las facciones de John se endurecieron cuando Sherlock, envolvió también su brazo alrededor de ella, el pánico se introdujo en sus ojos. _-Déjamelo a mí-_ había dicho ella, como si fuera algo tan simple.

Las extremidades de John se extendieron involuntariamente, con lo que parecía la intención de arrancárselo, quitárselo y exigirlo, tomó el brazo de Sherlock con pertenencia e impulso.

Sherlock no estaba del todo consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El aroma de Irene Adler fe tan insondable y su tacto era tan distinto al de John.

Se dice a sí mismo que toda esa situación no significa nada, al no darse cuenta de que está a punto de entrar en el equivalente emocional de la tercera guerra mundial. John y él, son solo amigos, pero su actitud dice otra cosa, aunque no lo entiende, en realidad.

En un instante, Irene lo estaba impulsando desde donde estaba sentado, hacia arriba, sosteniéndolo con seguridad.

Y se siente bien, realmente se siente bien tener una barrera entre él y John Watson, una barrera que no es Mary, y que lo resiste solo a él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Las cejas de John se entrelazaron y su rostro se tensó en una expresión con la que Sherlock está más familiarizado. Sherlock sabe que su amigo está haciendo todo lo posible para no perder el juicio, pero su agarre expresa toda la frustración que está sintiendo.

**"¿Es realmente tan difícil, dejarlo? Él estará bien conmigo…"** Las palabras de Adler cortan el aire como navajas recién afiladas.

John entiende, entiende el doble significado de esas palabras.

No era solo dejarlo en ese momento, ella está pidiendo algo más, que lo deje ir, que lo ceda, por hoy, mañana y los días que siguen. _¿Es realmente tan difícil?_

Los ojos grises y atormentados de Sherlock se encuentran con los de su mejor amigo, que no retrocede y es como si una batalla se librara en su interior.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules parecen cortar a través de él, mientras que los brazos de Irene lo retienen aun con más fuerza.

Y su corazón está, aparentemente, tratando de romper su caja torácica.

John no ha renunciado todavía, sigue tomando el brazo de Sherlock con decisión, esperando que Irene lo suelte para fundirse con él, y no soltarlo, si es posible nunca.

La puerta del aula se abre. Una cabellera dorada se introduce en la escena, rompiendo el conflicto mental del rubio.

**"¿John?"** Una mueca enamorada roba la atención que tenía puesta sobre Sherlock, es un ciclo repetitivo. Un maldito Déjà vu, John está a punto de admitirlo todo y Mary se mete en medio, arruinándolo todo.

Eso es. Eso es todo, Sherlock ya no puede soportarlo.

Una fracción de segundo y sucede, lo inesperado para el rubio, su mejor amigo, retira su brazo con decisión para ponerlo sobre el hombro de Irene, cuyos ojos chispean con triunfo.

Y en cuanto el contacto con Sherlock lo abandona, John siente un gran espacio vacío en el interior.

La chica morena extiendió su brazo libre y ágilmente arrastró la puerta abierta, desplazando al chico delgado fuera del salón.

Mary les echó un vistazo, pero llamó más su atención la expresión en el rostro de su novio. Una ola de emociones arremolinándose a través de sus orbes, antes de que un parpadeo muscular en sus ojos lo obligue a reaccionar y avanzar hacia la puerta, también.

La rubia lo beso, saludándolo, sin enterarse de nada.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Sherlock, le dedicó una mirada fugaz a los ojos heridos de su amigo, y se da cuenta, lo difícil que es para John, dejarlo ir.

Pero lo hizo, lo dejo ir, sin luchar, sin combatir.

* * *

Irene Adler es lo único que lo sostiene y lo obliga a no caer en pedazos, está actuando como una muleta con vida y lo arrastra con confianza.

**"¿P-Por qué estás… por qué haces esto?" **Apenas logró terminar la pregunta, pues el dolor en la cabeza le martilleaba los ojos y sentía que no había oxigeno suficiente para seguir viviendo.

**"Alguien te quiere…" **Las palabras caen sin cuidado de los labios de Irene, seguidas de una sonrisa exótica.

Esas palabras casuales, son como las alas de una mariposa revoloteando, en una tierra lejana, profetizando un gran huracán en la vida de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Ahora, las menciones de honor a las bonitas personas que dejaron su lindo review y me hicieron muy felíz, ¡gracias!: _**Lizz**, **hayden1989**, **Shinigamysan999**, **Laura, Lirael, ****Echerichia Col** _**_Kalliste. E, _****Sunny D'Argonnel, **diamante- negro.  


Y quiero decirle a:_**Sheila Ruiz, aliencita, jessyriddle, little owl7, Yuki Uzumak****i, **__**JawnBloggerHolmes**_: Gracias por seguir sta historia desde el inicio y siempre dejarme sus comentarios llenos de entusiasmo. Creo que ya no podría vivir sin sus reviews XD, me han inspirado mucho. **  
**

Bueno, espero que muchas más se unan y dejen un review. :) Un beso! Hasta la proxima.


	8. Alguien te quiere

**Voy a pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, y por el contenido de este capítulo que no logró quedar como yo quería, pero por falta de tiempo y talento debo disculparme a mí misma por ello. **

**Por favor no me maten por la intervención de Irene, soy muy joven para morir D:  
**

**Oh mil gracias por su apoyo. Todos sus comentarios son tan traumáticos para mí, espero no empezar a defraudar a nadie y ganarme más sensuales reviews con la continuación bizarra de esta historia.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. **"Alguien te quiere"

John sabe que hay algo seriamente mal con él, cuando se da cuenta de que no ha escuchado ni una sola palabra de las muchas que Mary ha pronunciado alrededor de la última media hora, sólo asiente con la cabeza, instintivamente, cuando caen sobre él, los ojos acuosos, suplicándole atención.

Han pasado sólo dos horas desde que perdió de vista a su mejor amigo, pero nunca estuvo más ansioso por salir de clase para buscarlo, por otro lado estaba inquieto y disgustado, Sherlock se había marchado, así como así. Sin darle oportunidad de disculparse o decir algo.

Se había marchado, con la mujer que menos le simpatizaba en todo el mundo.

John piensa que Irene es farsante y peligrosa, sabe que la morena tiene un gusto especial por Sherlock, y no la culpa, Sherlock es increíble, inteligente, interesante, apuesto, divertido… y suyo, exacto, lo más preciado que hay en su vida y no dejaría que ninguna taimada mujer se lo quitara.

Hubo una ocasión, en la que estaban en medio de una aburrida clase, y desde lejos, Irene le guiño un ojo a su mejor amigo, y John, al darse cuenta, se giró, para registrar la reacción inmediata de Sherlock, pensó (o esperó) que Sherlock tuviera una expresión indiferente, como la tenía cuando Molly coqueteaba con él, pero no era así, Sherlock la miraba con una curiosidad horrorosa, un interés que le pareció insoportable.

Ese día, fue cuando empezó a detestarla de verdad.

John nunca negó que Adler fuera hermosa, inteligente o asombrosamente encantadora, solo que no podía creer que todo fuera tan lógico, total y estúpidamente coherente, que a Sherlock le gustara ella.

¿Por qué ella? Nadie podía competir con ella, excepto Sherlock Holmes y esa, era la verdad más injusta y odiosa del mundo.

John nunca aceptaría que la aversión hacia ella, es un síntoma, una consecuencia de los celos enfermizos que siente (y siempre ha sentido) por su mejor amigo.

Ahora, de repente, ella se coloca como la heroína de la historia y él, John Watson, es el peor villano de todos los tiempos.

¿Cómo es que llegó a tal punto? ¿Cuándo su valiosa amistad se convirtió en un drama sexual tan conflictivo?

Sherlock Holmes era la persona más valiosa para él, sin más etiquetas.

Lo del "mejor amigo" era conveniente para ellos, pero lo que tenía con él, era algo sobrenatural, una conexión ajena a los ordinarios conceptos sentimentales, más que amistad, más que amor, más que familiaridad.

Si, aceptaba que Holmes solía ser inhumano la mayoría del tiempo, era frío con todo el mundo, era como un pequeño androide sin emociones.

Pero John conoció la parte más frágil de Sherlock, y descubrió que no era más que un niño caprichoso y solitario, que piensa demasiado y vive en otro mundo.

Y John se volvió adicto a su sonrisa, a sus manías, a sus locuras, incluso a su incorregible inhumanidad.

El gran problema es que, para John, jamás fue suficiente.

Él necesitaba algo más, y se prohibió a si mismo buscarlo en Sherlock, era ya demasiado incontenible su relación, demasiados sentimientos destructivos.

No quería echarlo a perder, siempre trató de mantenerse en control, incluso cuando Sherlock parecía dispuesto a darle todo, se lo negó a sí mismo.

Cuando sintió, ese efecto incontrolable de enamoramiento por Sherlock, él mismo se encargó de autodestruirlo, hasta que no quedara rastro.

Consiguió un escudo, una mujer bonita, para satisfacer todas las cosas que jamás debía… no, jamás con su mejor amigo.

Pero todos esos sentimientos reprimidos lo rebasaron, lo dominaron, cuando Sherlock se entregó a él, cuando le permitió poseerlo del modo más vil.

Y John se arrepintió, completamente, se lamentó de haber profanado el sagrado cuerpo de su amigo, y era como si la más poderosa de las maldiciones hubiera caído sobre él.

Lo necesita todo el tiempo, su cuerpo, su voz, su olor, lo necesita de forma primitiva, descontrolada.

No podía con eso. Así de simple, no podía enfrentarlo.

Él no puede, no puede estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, así que suprimió todo, todo excepto lo más difícil, su necesidad por él, las ganas de hundirse en su cuerpo, angosto y único.

Lo que sentía por Sherlock Holmes no podía confrontarse. Mary jamás podría llenar ni una décima parte del espacio que Sherlock dominaba en su vida.

Pero, ¿y si Sherlock no sentía nada por él? ¿Y si en realidad estaba enamorado de Irene Adler? ¿Y si él era la Mary Morstan de Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock nunca demostró real afecto por él, excepto esa noche, cuando se embriagó hasta la locura, Sherlock lo abrazó y acarició como nunca.

Ese maldito viernes fue su perdición, y mierda, no pudo controlarse, cayó, en un vaivén vicioso de acciones deshonestas.

Quería aclarar todo, de verdad, pero ¿Y si terminaba perdiéndolo?

Y luego, para colmo de colmos, la perra de Irene Adler se pone en el camino y lo hace aún más difícil de lo que ya es.

(...)

La insulsa clase de historia se termina, por fin. John sale volando hacía la enfermería.

**"¿John…A dónde vas?" **

La paciencia del rubio, empieza a correr de nuevo, cuando la voz de Mary corta a través del aire y lo congela, en sus pasos desesperados por Sherlock.

Él realmente espera que ella no este blandiendo un par de tijeras de algo, porque sabe lo mucho que le desagrada su "amistad rara" con Sherlock Holmes.

A pesar de sus temores por dar una explicación convincente, se da cuenta de que la voz de Mary titubea, algo además de la burbujeante ira debajo de la superficie, algo menos intimidante. El parpadeo de la vulnerabilidad desaparece de sus ojos y su cara se reacomoda en su habitual mirada serena, de novia contenta.

**"Voy a… buscar a Sherlock"** La verdad se derrama por su boca antes de que pueda pensar en una buena mentira.

Y la mirada de Mary se endurece casi imperceptiblemente.

**"Oh… está bien"** No hay irritación, no hay real enojo en sus respuesta, pero su dulce voz destila resentimiento y sus ojos se alejan de John, como si hubieran renunciado a mirarlo otra vez.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, John se vuelve sobre sus talones, listo para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Se imagina que ha presionado lo suficiente a su suerte, si se queda más tiempo, probablemente terminaría peor, no busca forzar nada.

Ya había jodido demasiado su situación, como para cagarla ahora también con Mary. La dejó, así, siendo la mierda de novio que realmente es.

La dejó, caminando en línea recta por un camino de destrucción masiva, hacia Sherlock y todos los demonios que quisieran ponerse en su camino.

* * *

**"Alguien te quiere"** Exclamó Irene, con simpleza.

Sherlock quiso escudriñar sus palabras, pero más tuvo que concentrarse en seguir vivo y respirando.

Últimamente sus deducciones eran líos melancólicos y vacíos. Llegó a la conclusión de que no puede manejar este tipo específico de tensión, ni la resistencia de la duda, o los celos de hojalata y la impaciencia abrumadora que siente en ese momento.

¿Alguien? Pensó en John, sabía de sobra que Irene no le agradaba, y le parecía absurdo.

John era admirador de todas las mujeres, un verdadero adorador de ellas.

Irene Adler era todas las mujeres en una mujer, tenía todas las cualidades que se apreciaban en las personas de su género, era la mujer perfecta. La mujer.

Y le parecía tan interesante que fuera la única mujer que desagradaba a su mejor amigo, tanto que, hubo un tiempo en que se obsesiono con ella, por culpa de John y descubrió, que era idéntica a él mismo en muchos aspectos.

Y gracias a su absurda lógica, llegó a la conclusión de que John sentía repulsión hacia él, una repulsión que no podía aceptar y por lo tanto proyectaba ese odio, hacía la versión femenina de él mismo.

**"John"** se le escapo el nombre del rubio sin querer, en un murmullo pausado, pero era casi seguro que Adler lo escuchó con atención.

**"¿Crees que es John Watson?" **

No se enteró de que forma llegó su cuerpo a la camilla de la enfermería, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando e ignorando a la chica que está sentada en una silla frente a él.

**"¿Crees que es John Watson, la persona que te quiere?"**

**"No lo sé" **Era verdad, odia aceptar que no sabe algo, pero es verdad.

No tiene ni puta idea de lo que John siente por él, tampoco entiende que hace Irene ahí.

La morena sonríe con sorna, como si supiera algo que él no, lo mira fijo, con destellos encantados en los ojos.

Como picaduras de insectos en sus mejillas, apareció un ligero sonrojo, y Sherlock fue sintiéndose como un idiota, como un cordero en una masacre intelectual.

En ningún mundo es una buena idea, estar cerca de Irene Adler, contamina sus pensamientos y lo hace sentir un completo tonto.

* * *

**"Está débil por falta de alimento y buen descanso"** diagnosticó la enfermera escolar con regaño maternal.

Y, después de administrarle un fuerte sedante para aminorar la taquicardia, lo envió a casa

Sherlock intentó abrir los ojos en vano, quiso hilvanar palabras, pero era monstruosamente difícil, y su lengua fallo, cayendo inerte en el fondo de su boca.

Luego el viento frio sobre su rostro y la lluvia precipitándose muy cerca de sus oídos.

**"¿Qué pasó?"** La voz alarmada de Mycroft, sus brazos levantándolo con atención.

**"Necesita dormir" **Ahí estaba, la lúcida voz de Irene Adler, en un susurro confidencial.

Y todo se volvió una neblina oscura a su alrededor.

* * *

Luego John está sobre él, mirando sus ojos con furia, con sufrimiento, besando sus labios con remordimiento, mordiéndolo con ardor.

No puede dejar de gemir su nombre cuando el rubio se empuja dentro de él, con delirio, con demencia, haciéndole daño, causándole el peor de los trastornos con solo mirarlo.

Se parte a la mitad cuando John se desvanece en el aire, dejándolo, en medio de la nada, con nada más que la puta soledad.

Levantado y despierto, entonces, con el corazón desbocado y el aliento queriendo escapar de sus pulmones, su cuerpo esta sudoroso sobre una superficie acolchonada.

Siente asfixia, calor, a pesar de que se encuentra solo vestido con sus calzoncillos.

Y cae en la realidad, sólo fue un sueño incontable. John y todas esas cosas increíblemente calientes que estaba haciéndole, fue solo un sueño.

Pero su erección es real, y el cuarto donde se encuentra y la, ¿la persona?, si, la persona que está mirándolo fijamente desde el diván de la esquina

Reconoce la estancia, es su habitación. No sabe exactamente cómo llegó hasta ahí.

Se da cuenta hasta qué punto la escena es surrealista, Irene está sentada frente a él, sin zapatos y el cabello suelto, cayendo por sus hombros delgados, todo está bastante oscuro, no puede distinguirla por completo.

Ante él, con todo y su escandaloso despertar, ella está, abandonado su lugar y acercandose, acechando, como un felino salvaje.

Se sienta en la cama, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima, y su cuerpo liviano cae con gracia sobre el colchón, mientras le dirige una mirada curiosa al chico pálido y enfermo junto a ella.

Sin permiso pasa sus dedos entre el cabello rizado de color ébano. Y Sherlock está muerto, debe estar muerto.

Sus manos cobran vida propia y toman a la chica por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Debe ser la fiebre, el calor, la necesidad de afecto.

Como siempre, ella va un paso adelante, su piel sinvergüenza esta desnuda, y Sherlock no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse, Irene es más ágil que su cordura, la esquiva.

De un momento a otro, ella está sobre él, besándolo con técnica, y su cuerpo desnudo está frotándose contra el cuerpo húmedo y caliente que está debajo de ella.

**"Por lo que veo...tuviste sueños alegres" **susurro la chica con el aliento sobre los labios delgados del moreno, sonriéndole.

Sherlock no dice nada, sigue a la práctica, tal vez, todavía un poco anestesiado por lo que le administro la enfermera horas atrás.

No quiere compararla con John, pero su cerebro percibe todo, como un órgano autómata.

El cuerpo de Irene Adler es diferente al de su mejor amigo, obviamente le causa curiosidad y sin ningún tipo de duda lo toca, pero no son caricias amorosas, lo toca como si fuera un experimento, como si fuera un cadáver, incluso le recuerda un poco a un cadáver.

Y al igual que él, ella lo toca sin prejuicios, extiende su mano por su cuello, su pecho, incluso toca con insistencia su erección, la erección que sin estar ahí, era responsabilidad del maldito rubio que tenía por mejor amigo.

Todo parece tan metódico, tan impuesto.

Una tonada sorda los interrumpe.

El celular de Irene saca todo de contexto, pero no ayuda a sacar a Sherlock de su ofuscación.

Una alerta de mensaje.

Sin disculparse, sigue besando al chico del cabello rizado, mientras examina el texto con atención.

**"Johnny estará ahí en cualquier momento"**

Después de dos segundos lo cierra con decisión, para seguir con su guión, sin equivocaciones.

* * *

** Por favor, les suplico que me digan que opinan del curso que va tomando esta cosa...porque yo sinceramente no sé qué pensar D: ja se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, de todo, no se limiten conmigo, piérdanme el respeto, por favor... ok no ._.**

**Hasta muy pronto y gracias otra vez por todo, la visita, los reviews, los insultos mentales, todo xD**


	9. Redes y telarañas

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez :D siendo feliz, ya que por fin termine este capítulo terrible que me hizo sufrir.**

**Les pido disculpas si encuentran muchas fallas en la redacción, tuve que escribirlo muy aprisa, por falta de tiempo D: es solo que no quería atrasarme mucho, les advierto que sufro con las comas y las conjugaciones, pero seguro ya lo habían notado :S  
**

**Como bien hizo la observación Sheila Ruiz en un comentario, esto va a tardar todavía un montón en terminar, solo espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final, a ver que resulta :P  
**

**Sagrado Johnlock perdoname, porque no sé lo que hago... :(**

**Ojalá puedan dejar un review o un comentario para saber cómo voy y que opinan c:  
**

**Mil gracias por ser y estar aquí.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Capitulo IX. Redes y telarañas.

**"No puedes cambiar a alguien sin destruir lo que fue"**

John se apresuró por el pasillo hacía la enfermería, ignorando los saludos o miradas de otros chicos y las sonrisas a su paso.

**"Lo envié a casa, estaba bastante mal"** contestó la enfermera con simpleza cuando el rubio le pregunto por su mejor amigo.

**"¿Su hermano vino a recogerlo?" **cuestionó con voz ronca, claramente ansiosa.

**"La señorita Adler se ofreció a llevarlo y Holmes estuvo de acuerdo" **la mujer regordeta soltó las palabras descuidadamente sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía de la vista de John.

El malestar dentro de su vientre se acumuló mientras se abría paso entre los corredores repletos de estudiantes.

Primero caminó aprisa, sin mucha reflexión, luego estaba prácticamente corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento. Se permitió cada paso para quedarse en el suelo antes de empujarse para adelante, con cada segundo, pensando en todo lo que no podía hacer, antes de tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que Irene Adler estuviera con su mejor amigo, y con toda la intención de quitárselo.

* * *

Sherlock estaba empezando a escaparse de su confusión enviciada, intentando ponerse al tanto de sus alrededores.

Muchas partes de su cuerpo palpitando, contrayéndose, dilatándose. Una especie de líquido tibio rodeando su erección, agradable en realidad. El torso de Irene latiendo contra su pecho, temblando, y su lengua por todas partes.

_-No-_Tragó saliva con aprensión, los pensamientos y las ideas eran un nudo intermitente en su cerebro. **"No" **murmuró, mirando hacia un lado, sintiendo los labios delgados sobre él, ahogándolo.

Él sabía que algo estaba mal y de inmediato regresó, luchando a la realidad. Se percató de sus propios jadeos, saliendo sin moderación entre sus labios.

Casi estaba asustado del entusiasmo que mostró su cuerpo por el contacto tan caliente que estaba experimentando.

**"Oh…Dios…"** La humedad de Irene, rozando su entrepierna con sugerencia** "Oh-mg…"**

El fuerte vértigo no lo dejó ajustarse, quiso apartarse, pero un par de piernas largas lo tenían confinado en la cama.

**"No, no, no lo arruines" **No supo si era la voz de Irene o la voz de sus más bajos instintos, aconsejandolo.**  
**

* * *

No había nada más que el ruido de los neumáticos, rechinando y rebotando en el asfalto, reverberando a través del aire cuando aceleró su automóvil a través de la autopista.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, la mente de John será probablemente poco creativa, pero no le gustaba nada lo que estaba conjeturando sobre Sherlock y Adler.

Se lanzó fuera del asiento y dio un paso hacia fuera, un sentimiento de temor aposto a espasmos en su estómago, empujó la portezuela con azote, como si la cabeza de Irene estuviera esperando el impacto.

El portón de la residencia Holmes se alzaba frente a él, el timbre casi no podía disimular la presión excedida de sus dedos, el sonido retumbó por toda la estancia con amenaza.

Después de varias puertas abriéndose y cerrándose detrás de él, llegó a la sala principal.

Mycroft Holmes estaba sentado de espaldas con las piernas cruzadas distinguidamente.

**"John Watson" **dijo Mycroft por encima del hombro.

John se puso rígido donde se encontraba. **"¿Cómo-sup…"**

**"¿Qué cómo supe que eras tú? … Yo sólo he estado echando un vistazo a algunos detalles" c**omentó Mycroft, girándose para mirarlo de arriba a abajo con diversión.

**"¿Dónde diablos está Sherlock?"** preguntó, mirando el elegante rostro del mayor de los Holmes, con los ojos entornados.

**"Ese tipo de lenguaje"** respondió, levantando las cejas. **"¿De dónde lo has sacado?"**

John rodó los ojos y no respondió, se quedó estático, esperando que el mayor dijera algo más.

**"Mi hermano está arriba" **Mycroft replicó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el techo

John ya había girado sobre sus talones para subir a la habitación de su amigo.

**"Pero…" **El mayor lo obligó a detenerse**. "...tiene compañía"**

_No, no, no, mierda que NO._

Se vuelve a Mycroft y sus labios se fruncen. Por alguna razón, el mayor sintió que su expresión era intimidante.

**"¿Por qué?"** Era vagamente consciente de las palabras que pronunció, mientras tomaba un paso hacia adelante. **"¿Por qué la dejaste entrar con él?"**

**"Ah, entonces ya lo sabes**" Una mueca cruel se extendió por el rostro del mayor. **"John, creo que tú también te has dado cuenta del reciente comportamiento de Sherlock…" **

Mycroft dio varios pasos seguros hacia él **"Con marcas en el cuello, todo distraído… bueno, bueno, Sherlock ya no es un niño"**

_-Santa mierda de todos los infiernos- _El rubio no reaccionó de inmediato.

Que maldita la forma en la que Mycroft Holmes se quedó mirándolo, con esa mirada que Sherlock también tenía.

La mirada de_-Ambos sabemos que es lo que pasa- _

¿Mycroft pensaba que Irene era algo así como el amor secreto de Sherlock Holmes?

**"Para ser sincero, estoy feliz por él, Irene es exacto lo que él necesita"**

John se quedó con la boca abierta, horrorizado por las deducciones de Mycroft

¿O sea que las marcas en el cuello, aparentemente él se las hizo a Sherlock para que todos pensaran que eran de la gran idiota de Irene Adler?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que estaba totalmente erróneo… que él era quien se había follado y refollado a su hermano pequeño?

Si, quería, pero no parecía buena idea. **"Voy a subir"**

**"Bajo su propio riesgo joven Watson" **Le guiño un ojo y John se sintió verdaderamente atacado

Cambió su peso de un pie al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

Sabe que largarse de ahí sería la opción más sensata, pero no, no puede soportar la idea de que algo este sucediendo arriba, además debe disculparse con Sherlock, debe hacerlo, para que no cometa alguna estupidez con Adler.

Mycroft desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca, dejándolo solo con su intermitente indecisión.

* * *

Piensa en John. Joder, que no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Su amigo lo ha hecho de seguro con cientos de chicas, ¿sería realmente tan grandioso?, tal vez no lo era, pero como podía saber lo que John sentía cuando lo hacía con Mary, tal vez era jodidamente bueno y esa era la razón por la cual no podía dejarla.

Sherlock debería hundirse en el cuerpo de Irene, para saberlo, saber lo que se siente, dejando de lado la lujuria irracional, y la presión insoportable entre sus piernas, sólo otra necesidad juiciosa y experimental.

Ella estaba respirando con más control que él, pero aun así su corazón golpeaba contra Sherlock. Era tan extraño, parecía tan grave, tan nocivo para ambos, pero ninguno consideraba querer detenerse.

John Watson podía hacerlo, él también podía hacerlo. Además se sentía mucho mejor ahora, menos vacío, con más control.

Aunque, siendo francos no sabía cómo hacerlo, John es quien sabe bien cómo hacerlo, el maldito hijo de la gran puta es un experto.

Seguro que esa experiencia es a causa de sus innumerables encuentros sexuales con mujeres, Mary o las demás, todas las demás. Seguro ahora mismo estaba sobre ella, haciéndola sentir todo eso que le hacía a él mismo, en secreto.

Sintió hervir la sangre, los celos, tan toscos, tan dañinos, tan habituales ahora.

Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo, poco a poco se extinguió en un gemido trillado de necesidad cuando la mano de la chica sobre él descendió por su trasero.

**"Sé lo que te gusta" **Fue un susurro en su mejilla y no le dio tiempo de procesarlo cuando los dedos de Irene ya estaban resbalando por su entrada.

Sherlock abrió los ojos con asombro. No se movió. Y como una buena marioneta, obedeció a su cuerpo, su estómago temblando y desnudo no puede evitar la sensación de espera, su cuerpo esperando a John, a que le haga daño otra vez.

Cortó un gemido cuando Irene guío sus dedos dentro de él, y su tacto fue suave y lento, pero sólo se prolongó, nunca llegó, nunca llegó el dolor venenoso, y no alcanzó a sentirse completo.

Sus nudillos se apretaron contra las sabanas. Tres dedos penetrándolo y una boca alrededor de su pene, un movimiento desplegado y Irene se sentó en su cadera, rozando sus labios húmedos con la erección de Sherlock.

Desde el ángulo de la puerta bien podría parecer que estaba penetrándola, aunque no era así.

Apenas sintió la punta entrar un milímetro y el celular de Irene volvió a sonar con un chillido agudo, Sherlock no podía creer que fuera a contestar, pero lo hizo.

Una voz volátil y ligera hizo eco en la bocina. **"Recuerda lo que acordamos pequeña zorra, más vale que te controles…"**

**"…" **Después de colgar Irene parecía encrespada, pero sin más, siguió moviéndose sobre él, con concentración, como si estuviera forzándose a mantener el control, solo debía esperar unos segundos más.

* * *

El pulso de John se aceleró mientras subía las escaleras tranquilo, sin más cuestionamientos.

La madera debajo de sus pies se quejaba con cada paso que daba hacia la habitación de Sherlock y luego no fue lo único que escuchó quejarse, suspiros ruidosos hacían eco al final del pasillo.

Aun no era tarde para correr hacia atrás.

Su garganta se cerró, cuando se encontró con la puerta entreabierta de la habitación oscura de Sherlock.

Le pareció extraño estar de pie en la orilla de un camino, anticipando una derrota, como carne de cañón, como un jodido peón en un juego de ajedrez.

* * *

En el silencio agitado, un chasquido resonó en toda la habitación.

Una puerta en el lado opuesto de la cama, se abrió.

Sus ojos se estremecieron ante la repentina luz brillante, pero por un momento rápido pudieron echar un vistazo al intruso. Ambos con las caras cortadas por la oscuridad. Vidrios estallaron en el cuerpo de Sherlock, y la composición generalmente insensible de su rostro se quebró. Estaba resistiendo un orgasmo extraño causado por la fricción en su miembro, soltó un quejido asfixiante.

Miradas, elementos de confusión en la angustia y el miedo pintado en la cara de su mejor amigo, mientras se miraban a los ojos con fugacidad.

La luz del pasillo duró apenas dos o tres segundos antes de que la puerta fuera azotada, pero fue como si estuvieran encerrados en un trance por horas.

John se quedó rígido, hecho de piedra, frio. Sherlock se dejó ir. La amarga oscuridad lo amarro a la nada. Y se corrió en su vientre, salpicando las piernas de Irene, quien parecía estar sufriendo un ataque, su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose sobre él.

* * *

_-NO ES CIERTO- _La imagen se sentía como un cuchillo que se retorcía en su pecho, sus ojos ardían como si nadaran en kilos de sal.

Era demasiado tarde, era demasiada violencia en su garganta, una enfermedad instalada en su cabeza. Quiso luchar, quiso levantarse en armas, atacar, pero sus piernas no querían sostenerlo ni un segundo más. Cedió, rendido ante tal escena.

Se esfumó después de azotar la puerta, corriendo a través de los pasillos que parecían cerrarse a su alrededor.

Choco con Mycroft en la salida, quien le dio un _-Buenas noches- _como despedida, mientras el rubio ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Dio un paso atrás mientras subía en su automóvil, golpeó el pedal del gas, dispuesto a volar por la autopista. El sonido de su motor farfullando y morir al instante le pilla por sorpresa.

**"¡Ah, no! ¡Maldita sea! … ¡MIERDA!" **Malas palabras fueron lanzadas frente al tablero y una pisada tosca sobre el acelerador.

Se trasladó a la siguiente fase de intentar encender el auto. Abandonó la manera convencional, y como último recurso acudió al impulso de sus puños, dejando caer una lluvia de golpes agitados en el volante.

Una nube negra colgaba sobre su cabeza y lo atacó un temblor discontinuo en sus manos.

Luego, por fin, el jodido coche arranca con sufrimiento, flotando lejos de Sherlock Holmes y la ramera que se lo estaba cogiendo en su cama…la misma cama donde él lo tuvo por primera vez.

John apenas iba manteniéndose con inhalaciones abatidas y las náuseas inundando su vientre, con las cejas clavándose en su nariz.

Mantuvo ojos fijos en el camino, como si algo los hubiera atornillado lejos de sí mismo, no se puede decir si por contener las lágrimas o la ira.

Llegó a casa, y en cuanto el motor guardó silencio, John empezó a desbaratarse y las lágrimas lo traicionaron, dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante y lloró sin consuelo.

La puerta del auto se abrio, sacándolo de su doloroso lio mental.

**"¿John qué sucedió?... ¿Sherlock está bien?" **Un par de brazos delgados lo abrazaron con confianza y urgencia.

Los hombros de John sacudiéndose de arriba abajo como las señales de un terremoto a través de él.

John asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sujetando la chaqueta de Mary entre sus dedos.

**"¿Y tú?... ¿Estás bien?"**

El rubio se quedó sentado en la orilla de su asiento con las piernas colgando sobre el borde, balanceándose ligeramente. Mary arrodillada frente a él, mientras John se desmoronaba frente a ella.

**"No"**

* * *

Después de que John desapareció, el aire de la habitación parecía haberse largado con él, así como todas las razones para seguir respirando.

**"¿Sherlock?" **Irene no podía verlo, pero sintió como el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó cuando se alejó de él. "** ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien" **Las palabras apenas se sostuvieron juntas a pesar del tropiezo a través de sus lágrimas.

Ella escucha el nudo en la garganta del moreno y empuja sus piernas para alcanzar a Sherlock y abrazarlo con fuerza, probablemente más de la necesaria. Sintió los brazos de Sherlock ajustándose a ella y devolverle el abrazo. Y luego escuchó su llanto apagado, resbalando por su cuello.

**"John"** El murmullo de Sherlock se filtró torpemente a través de sus labios, mientras estrechaba la cintura de la chica con sus manos.

**"Lo sé, Sherlock"**

**"…Lo amo"**

**"Lo sé, todo va a estar bien"**

Mantuvieron el abrazo, aun cuando ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos.

* * *

¡Fue todo por ahora!

Gracias, amé todos sus hermosos comentarios… **_Sheila Ruiz, aliencita, jessyriddle, Yuki Uzumaki, JawnBloggerHolmes, hayden1989_**_, **Shinigamysan999**, **Sunny D'Argonnel, Laura, Monielly Yun y Karla M y perdón si me he saltado a alguien :S  
**_

**También a los visitantes, nuevos followers y demás, GRACIAS.**

¿Dónde andará** little owl7**? :( extraño sus Reviews...

También quiero hacer una mención especial para Carmen Rico, quien a pesar de pensar que este fic es una basura y mi modo de escribir deja mucho que desear se ha tomado el tiempo de comentármelo y pasarse por el capítulo 8 :) ¡Gracias!

**Hasta pronto! :D Espero muchos, muchos reviews, comentarios o invitaciones a cenar xD **


	10. Intervalos

**Hola :) acá estoy de nuevo! Entregándoles este pseudo-capitulo, la verdad no representa un gran contenido en la historia, pero no quería dejarlos colgados, ya saben ustedes que actualizo cada dos o tres días :( ****estoy frustrada porque este capitulo no quedó como yo quería.**

** Lamentablemente me ha caído una maldición y una infección horrible atacó mis ojos, por esto creo que no voy a poder actualizar de acá hasta el sábado u. u ¡Lo siento mucho!  
**

Quiero mandarles un millón de gracias a todos y lamento no haber contestado aún todos sus guapos Reviews :( Trataré de hacerlo muy pronto.

**Tal vez en el capítulo once o doce tendremos a Jim y mucha más acción, si saben a qué me refiero. Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre eso :S**

¡No se alarmen! Ya estoy en búsqueda de un alma dulce que quiera betear esta historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo X.** Intervalos.

...

Esa mañana había sido bastante diferente a las anteriores, Sherlock estaba en medio de un sueño reconfortante, centrado en medio de la nada. Un agradable calor recorrió su cuerpo, sus músculos se sentían totalmente aliviados y había una blanda presión sobre él, todo era increíblemente cómodo.

Un repentino contacto recorrió su cabello de forma afectuosa. Al abrir los ojos la niebla del sueño desapareció, dirigió la vista adormecida a donde estaba el origen del toque, tuvo que encontrarse cara a cara con Irene Adler.

Abrió los ojos con escepticismo, mucho más despierto.

**"Buenos días"** Levantó el cuello sin prisa y saludó a la chica con serenidad.

La morena se quedó mirándolo perceptiva y sonrió con gracia. Sherlock dió un vistazo cautelosamente hacia ella, sus ojos azules le sonreían y no se apartaron de él ni por un momento.

**"Tengo varias preguntas…**" Susurró Sherlock notando la proximidad entre ellos, apenas unos centímetros y sus labios podían tocarse. Irene hizo un ligero movimiento con los parpados, solicitándole que continuara hablando. **"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" **Su respiración estaba quieta y silenciosa, sus pupilas se mantuvieron estáticas sobre ella, mientras la mano de Irene viajó a través del colchón para llegar hasta su hombro y darle una caricia cariñosa.

**"¿Quieres detalles sucios?" **

Sherlock echó a reír sin querer y sintió que el color subía por su rostro.** "Mm no, no me refiero a eso" **se quedó mirándola con encogimiento

**"Ah, pues… te desmayaste, por culpa de tus trastornos alimenticios y te traje a casa." **Respondió ella con desgana, apartando su mano del hombro de Sherlock y girándose a buscar su ropa. Sherlock alcanzó su muñeca antes de que ella se levantara y la jaló hacia él con suavidad.

**"Entonces, sabemos por qué estoy aquí ... ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?"** Su garganta se apretó y las palabras surgieron con vacilación

La mirada de Irene volvió a él, y Sherlock tuvo el sentimiento de estar siendo observado por su propio reflejo. Los ojos azules volaron lejos por un instante, pero su expresión permaneció impasible. Sherlock estaba más cerca de saber lo que estaba pasando en su mente que enterarse de lo que Irene quería decir, un segundo de duda y él supo, supo que Irene estaba siendo vigilada y estaba asustada.

**"¿Quién es?" **susurró Sherlock muy cerca de su oído

**"Yo no…" **Intentó zafar el agarre de Sherlock en su brazo, pero solo consiguió que el moreno presionara con más fuerza

**"Tú nos viste en el estacionamiento, tú sacaste esa fotografía…"**

**"Si" **Apenas fue un suspiro de parte de ella, como si alguien pudiera estar escuchando del otro lado de la habitación.

**"¿Quién es? ¿Quién le envió el mensaje a John?... Sé que no fuiste tú." **Irene se quedó suspendida mirándolo con aprensión**. "¿Quién te pagó por tener sexo conmigo? **Sherlock trago saliva y bajo aún más la voz**" Más bien… por hacerle creer a John que tuviste sexo conmigo" **

Ella no dio señal de querer contestar.

Segundos lentos sumergidos en el silencio y Sherlock comprendió que ella no diría nada, la soltó con resignación, pero tan pronto como la soltó, Irene lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

La tierra giro cien veces sobre su propio eje y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

**"No puedo decirlo"** Fue la respuesta de Adler, apenas una sílaba rota dejando sus labios.

Cabellos oscuros derramándose sobre su cuerpo, y lo único que Sherlock pudo hacer fue quedarse donde había aterrizado y disfrutar de la sensación de calor del cuerpo de Irene entremezclada con el suyo. Pudo sentir las líneas características de su boca en el hueco de su cuello, el aliento fresco raspando su piel.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que le causaba curiosidad y bienestar. No se trataba de ella sin embargo. Era la mentira, su elemento criminal, contaminado de engaños, era su cuerpo, su sonrisa cálida y su compañía.

Y se dio cuenta de que ese momento fugaz era todo lo que tenía, y le servía, se sintió menos vacío. Supuso que sería mejor disfrutar de ello mientras pudiera. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Irene se fuera.

Sherlock deslizó la palma de sus manos sobre la espalda delgada que estaba sobre él, la abrazó también. No se sentía molesto, se sentía extrañamente aliviado.

**"Lo siento"** la voz de ella, consumida en sus oídos, apenas perceptible.

Sherlock agacho su rostro para verla y le dedico una sonrisa afligida. Luego, sin advertencias le dio un beso en los labios, superficial y rápido, fue alcanzado por una mano que vagó por su cuello, repasando su cabello mientras el beso se volvía más intenso.

Estaba bien, el agujero en su pecho se sentía menos profundo. Aunque había un abismo de diferencia, lo que sentía al besarla a ella y lo que sentía cuando… -_A la mierda _- No pensaría más en John Watson, tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran en realidad, John y él solo eran amigos. No había más, No había más que eso.

* * *

**"Voy a decirle" **El regocijo en la expresión de Molly se profundizó, sus ojos parecían centellear, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo**. "Voy a decírselo esta misma noche"**

**"Vamos. En serio Molly… ¿qué esperas lograr?" **Lestrade no pudo disimular el zumbido en su voz, las palabras se escucharon como un suspiro emocional. **"Estamos hablando de Sherlock Holmes"**

**"Greg, ¡tengo que decirle! Si no se lo digo ahora tal vez nunca lo haga**" Explicó Molly, dedicándole una sonrisa sensitiva y esperanzada.

Lestrade abrió los labios para decir algo, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga no hizo más que sonreírle, mirándola con resignación.

_Mala, muy mala idea_.

Molly quería declararle su loco amor a Sherlock Holmes, él lo conocía muy bien y sabía que Molly terminaría herida por su culpa y él odiaba verla sufrir.

Aunque, en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Desde el primer día en que ella vio a Sherlock cayó en un involuntario enamoramiento. Greg pensó que tal vez al conocerlo se le pasaría, pero fue al contrario, su afición creció exponencialmente con cada día que pasaba.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a Molly que no era necesario que se lo dijera?, Sherlock lo sabía, incluso no tenía la necesidad de utilizar su gran intelecto para darse cuenta, Molly era trasparente.

**"Bien, si noto algún indicio de que no debo decirle no se lo diré…"**

Lestrade tenía que utilizar armamento pesado para traer a Molly de vuelta a la tierra, aunque le hiciera daño.

**"¿Qué hay de las marcas en su cuello?...Creo que es un indicio claro de que no debes hacerlo." **

Los ojos de Molly se quedaron lejos.** "No lo creo" **Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, ocultando cuidadosamente sus palabras con un tono firme **"Sherlock dijo que era una alergia"**

_Por favor, por favor Molly, no puedes estar creyendo esa estupida farsa. _**"Molly…"**

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió con un ligero crujido, un serio y delgado John Watson cruzó el umbral con expresión severa.

**"Hola John" **Lestrade se levantó del asiento con prisa, tratando de huir del lio de conmociones que era su amiga Molly.

**"Hola" **murmuró el rubio con voz ronca, mostrándole a ambos una mueca débil, no era una verdadera sonrisa, pero podría pasar por primo desnutrido y lejano de una sonrisa.

John no estaba bien, ambos se percataron de eso inmediatamente, John solía cargar una sonrisa encima todo el tiempo y en ese momento su rostro no podía verse más sombrío.

**"¿Estás bien?" **Preguntaron al unísono. John asintió ligeramente y los miro a ambos con una tremenda insensibilidad en los ojos, a Molly le causo escalofríos.

**"John, esta noche vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Molly en mi casa, tú y Mary están invitados" **Exclamó Lestrade con ánimo entusiasta.

**"Si" **Fue lo único que John pudo articular sin sentir que la voz le temblara involuntariamente.

**"¿Crees que Sherlock quiera ir?" **preguntó Molly del otro lado del salón.

El sólo escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo le causó una sacudida infernal en el estómago, las malditas nauseas que estuvo controlando toda la mañana habían vuelto. **"No lo sé"** su respuesta fue más fría de lo que hubiera querido, pero no estaba en circunstancias de actuar diferente.

El momento pasó sin más comentarios y John se sentó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

El aula comenzó a llenarse de a poco, el rubio no levantó la vista ni una vez. Sherlock podía o no haber entrado, lo que fuera, él ya estaba haciendo bastante esfuerzo por alejar la jodida imagen mental de Sherlock follando con Adler, aunque su estúpida imaginación había volado demasiado lejos, vio esa escena tres segundos y ya había más de un millón de imágenes en su mente.

No le había dicho nada a Mary. Después de un tiempo indefinido sufriendo entre sus brazos había logrado llegar a su habitación y hundir la cara en la almohada durante toda la noche. Sin dormir, sin dejar de pensar en él, en él con ella.

Escuchó la puerta del salón abriéndose y se hizo un pesado silencio, el rugido de los murmullos se había esfumado, John no supo porque pero presintió que Sherlock acababa de entrar, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no girarse a verlo, apareció entonces un sonido ligero de tacones acariciando el suelo, acompañándolo y sus dedos estaban prácticamente triturando sus propios brazos.

Debe haber sido fascinante para todos los espectadores, ver el drama en medio del juego.

La caída de John, el levantamiento de Sherlock y el toque mágico evidente, estaba tomando la mano de Sherlock enfrente de todos. _Irene Adler_

Pero John no fue el único que estaba luchando en silencio con esa situación, la pelirroja sentada al lado de Lestrade los miró fijamente. Se quedó quieta, observando, manejándolo con cuidado.

Molly quería un indicio evidente para guardarse sus sentimientos por Sherlock, ahora lo tenía, golpeándole la cara con bofetadas dolorosas.

* * *

Dedos agiles bailando sobre las teclas y... enviar, enviar, enviar, enviar, enviar...

Alerta de mensaje ~ **":) Feliz cumpleaños linda Molly. Jim_"_**

Alerta de mensaje ~ **"Muy bien hecho Adler, disfrútalo mientras puedas ;)"**

Alerta de mensaje ~ "**Oh por favor...no llores Johnny boy :( lo justo es lo justo..."**

Alerta de mensaje** ~ "Está hecho, tu adorable novio heterosexual seguirá siendo tu novio, asegúrate de no perderlo esta vez :P"**

** ...**

* * *

****** :D ¡Hasta la proxima! Espero sus reviews para saber que opinan de este capítulo :)**

**Notas finales:**

**Un abrazo para todos, son mi inspiración.  
**

**Sheila Ruiz: **Gracias de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡quiero darte un abrazo gigante!

**Nuria:** No, no por favor no te asfixies! D: escribí esto pensando en tus comentarios!

**Yuki Uzumaki:** Jajaja lamento incomodarte con mis perversiones heterosexuales, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo XXD

**Jawn Blogger Holmes: **No quiero hacerte sufrir T_T me odio por eso...

**Sunny D'Argonnel: **Por favor deja de coquetearme porque soy una facíl y no podría decirte que no Sunny... O/O

**little owl7:** Mil gracias por el premio doble :) ¡extrañaba tus comentarios de verdad! :( ahora tratare darle el respiro a Sherly.

**hayden1989: **Gracias por el Review Doble :D y por seguir esta historia rara desde el principio!

**aliencita: **Espero que el dolor de cabeza sea cosa del pasado y ahora estés mucho mejor, creo que deberías ser detective porque relacionaste a Mary con todo sin tener muchas pistas D:

**jessyriddle: **Pensé en subir este capítulo porque no podía salir de mi casa pensando que estabas al acecho para atropellarme T_T

**Laura: **Gracias por las porras linda Laura, eres un dulce :´) espero que me sigas hasta el final, aunque a veces tenga mis resbalones :S

**AmaiKimochi382: **Tienes toda la razón del mundo, no tengo justificación :( pero me alegra que a pesar de todo eso le des una oportunidad a este Fic y a mi, no pude tardarme una semana más porque ya se me andaba asfixiando una follower, pero prometo que buscare la manera de mejorar.


	11. Parálisis

** ¡Hola! :D Estoy aquí otra vez, ahora con la onceava parte de esta historia diabólica que me hace sufrir.**

**Antes que nada quiero extenderle todo mi agradecimiento a **Sunny D'Argonnel** que se hizo cargo de la beteada de este capítulo, ¡Eres grande mujer! T_T  
**

**Y ahora con las noticias: **Mis ojos están mejor. Ja xD

**Gracias por todos los views, Reviews, follows, favorites y demás XD Me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran**

**Sé que acostumbro publicar cada dos o tres día, pero como estamos tratando de mejorar la calidad de esta cosa, pues tal vez me lleve un día o dos más para colgarla, será para bien lo prometo xD**

**No hay mucha acción en este capi pero es necesario :I lo recompensare :P**

**Pff, ya me explayé demasiado :s nos vemos al pie del capítulo**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

**Capitulo XI. **Parálisis emocional **  
**

Fue un acuerdo bilateral. No lo discutieron, no estrecharon sus manos, pero ese beso que Sherlock le había dado era un pacto, un contrato entendido, sin firmas.

Fingir no era difícil para ninguno de los dos: la misión de Irene era que el rubio creyera que tenía una relación amorosa con él, y Sherlock necesitaba dejar de estar loco por John Watson y olvidarlo todo. Sus propósitos podían funcionar juntos.

Sherlock se estremeció cuando la mano de Irene se puso en contacto con la suya, haciendo rozar los huesos de sus pulgares. Compartieron una mirada abierta cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón de clases, y él la sintió como un arma afilada entre los dedos. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta estaba su única debilidad, y probablemente lo atacaría mentalmente, de la peor manera posible. Aunque ahora no estaba indefenso: la tenía a ella.

Entraron al aula en silencio, tomados de la mano, como una pareja normal, ambos conscientes de las miradas que eran lanzadas sobre ellos, ojos asombrados, fascinados y seccionados por el desconcierto.

Algunos abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, otros se atragantaron con su propia saliva, pero John Watson ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando entraron. Se limitó a seguir mirando al suelo, sentado en la esquina del salón, muy erguido, en forma soldadesca.

Sherlock sintió una punzada de resentimiento, pero la echó a la basura. Supo que no tenía ningún derecho de esperar algo de John, después de todo, sólo era su amigo, dejando aparte todo el sexo sin sentido.

...

El celular vibro en su pierna: -_Alerta de mensaje_-.

Trató de controlar el temblor intermitente en sus manos y la agitación de su vientre. John necesitó de varias respiraciones profundas para tener el valor de ver de qué se trataba.

** "Oh por favor...no llores Johnny boy :( lo justo es lo justo"**

_N o. (…)_

El mismo número desconocido que le había enviado la fotografía hacía pocos días. Su mente trabajó a la velocidad de la luz y una profunda y extraña sospecha se volvió cólera insoportable en su cuerpo.

_Irene Adler. _

Estaba seguro de que era ella, y eso solo estaba empeorándolo todo.

Su puño se cerró alrededor de la pantalla del teléfono celular que descansaba sobre sus dedos. Si no hubiera tenido tanto autocontrol, lo hubiera destrozado y lanzado contra el pizarrón frente a él. En vez de eso se quedó en la misma postura, apretando los labios.

Mary llegó unos minutos después de eso y se sentó a su lado. Le dirigió una mirada preocupada, pero él ni siquiera se volvió para verla, y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en un ambiente tenso e imprudente. Molly se disculpó y salió del salón para no regresar. Lestrade la miró con aprensión, pero no se decidió a seguirla.

John no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Se quedó apretando la mandíbula con el semblante más indiferente que tenía, aunque en realidad solo trataba de controlar su respiración, sintiendo la carrera intensa a través de sus venas.

Sherlock tuvo que mirarlo mucho. Su amigo era tan impredecible que le causaba pánico verlo tan quieto. Su estómago se revolvió con algo nuevo, diferente, algo que se sentía como miedo mezclado con duda: Incertidumbre.

El timbre de salida invadió la escena y tan pronto como el profesor hubo terminado, el rubio arrancó su mochila del suelo y salió casi corriendo antes de que Sherlock pudiera acaparar nuevamente sus ojos. Se escapó al baño y se dejó caer por la puerta, con un suspiro de frustración.

Después de controlar los síntomas de la ira, se levantó y dio varias respiraciones profundas.

Abrió la puerta decidido a llegar a la cafetería y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso, si era necesario, enfrentar a su mejor amigo, y…

«_Mierda, no. Es imposible_». Si esa ramera se le ponía enfrente no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer.

* * *

Sherlock no esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de John. Sabía que Irene no le caía bien, pero era una reacción exagerada como para ser solo disgusto o celos. Pensó también en Molly, su expresión descompuesta cuando lo vio entrar con la morena había sido algo nuevo para él.

En realidad se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de todos, incluso la suya.

Sin embargo, Lestrade se acercó a él con una sonrisa, los saludo, hizo una mala broma sobre ellos y los invitó a la fiesta de esa noche.

**— ¿Y qué celebramos? —**preguntó Sherlock, con frialdad.

—**Idiota** —respondió áspero Lestrade, entornando sus ojos—. **Es el cumpleaños de Molly, y por cierto, ninguno de ustedes se tomó la molestia de felicitarla.**

—**Yo no sabía que era su cumpleaños** —dijo Irene con una sonrisa encantadora que suavizó la expresión de Greg.

—**Oh… No, no me refería a ti** —Sonrisa estúpida—. **Me refería a Sherlock y a… a… —**quería decir John, pero por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de Sherlock lo hizo dudar y prefirió cerrar la boca. —**Es a las ocho, en mi casa. Ambos están invitados** —había una señal de amenaza en su voz, y Sherlock supo que Lestrade estaba molesto con él. Al parecer todos lo estaban.

Antes de poder decirle nada, el castaño ya había desaparecido.

Irene se quedó mirando a Sherlock con suspicacia.

— **¿Qué?** —susurro él con extrañeza.

—**Quieres ir a buscar a John** —soltó la morena con una sonrisa**.**

—**No** —dijo él, empujando sus ojos lejos de Irene y lanzándolos al suelo.

—**No era una pregunta** —respondió ella, tomando su barbilla con decisión y robándole un beso en los labios. A pesar de la resistencia de él, después de unos segundos el beso se hizo más sólido, más profundo, hasta que Sherlock lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Lo siento **—murmuró, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos cerrados.

—**Descuida querido, sé que pensabas en alguien más** —. El sonido de su voz era templado y conforme. Ella seguía siendo una perspectiva intimidante, tal vez incluso más de lo habitual. Sherlock no se movió de su lado. Las ganas de correr tras el rubio se fueron.

Indagó en su mente en busca de respuestas. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que lo mantenía junto a ella y lo conservaba lejos de su amigo. Creyó que era justo el recuerdo de lo que es estar solo, corriendo detrás de John, con su corazón extirpado y pisoteado.

* * *

Mary estuvo casi media hora buscando a John por todo el colegio, casi se terminó la hora del almuerzo. Dando la vuelta por el estacionamiento, lo encontró sentado dentro de su automóvil, con un brazo sobre el rostro y las piernas presionándose contra el volante.

— **¿Qué sucedió anoche con Holmes?** —preguntó ella, con la voz contraída.

El cambio en la postura de John fue inmediato y la tomó por sorpresa. Se enderezó, entrecerrando los ojos, y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea pequeña, delgada.

—**No es importante** —dijo rápidamente, en un tono claramente molesto, como diciendo entre líneas _"Por favor déjalo como está"_

La rubia frente a él lo miro fijamente, con recelo.

—**Creo que puedo juzgar por mí misma si es importante o no** —el tono de Mary era amigable y coloquial, pero tenía fuego en los ojos y toxina en las pupilas.

John sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si los verdes y venenosos ojos lo estuvieran paralizando.

—**Mary, por favor, por favor, déjalo así, no quiero hablar de eso** —respondió John, con temblor en la voz. En todo caso, le estaba advirtiendo a Mary que detuviera su petición, que se detuviera porque era algo peligroso para ambos.

—**Dime** —La rubia puso una sonrisa, apretando su mano—,** ¿o es un secreto, sólo entre tú y él? ¿Tiene que ver con Adler? ¿Estás celoso de ella?**

John se levantó y la tomó por los hombros para ponerla sobre la puerta, tal vez un poco más tosco de lo que comúnmente era con ella.

—**No lo hagas** —murmuró con voz ronca. Enojado. Con el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios torcidos en una mueca—. **No empieces con eso otra vez.**

Mary supo que había cruzado la línea, pero no era nada nuevo. Desde que iniciaron su relación, todas las discusiones habían sido iguales, centradas en el mismo tema: Sherlock Holmes.

Extraño era que Mary no parecía disgustada en lo absoluto, aunque nunca parecía estarlo. Incluso parecía que le divertía la reacción de su novio.

Sin embargo, sólo dijo:

—L**o siento**—y ahora, las infames lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Mary era tan inestable todo el tiempo, y lo descontrolaba de la peor manera. Él siguió con el ceño fruncido, pero se frotó la parte posterior del cuello y dejó escapar un lento suspiro.

—**No** —John la abrazó por la cintura y beso sus labios suavemente— **No, perdón… perdón, soy un tonto.  
**

Ella se aferró a él con pertenencia y le sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—**Te amo, John**

Los labios de John temblaron con alarma, y se limitó a acariciar el hombro de la rubia, como si estuviera tratando de mantener un animal salvaje en la bahía. Quiso decir "_Yo también_", pero no consiguió hacerlo.

* * *

Molly se había sentado en la cafetería. No era la primera vez que Sherlock le rompía el ánimo de esa manera, pero no recordaba haber sentido tanto malestar en ninguna ocasión.

_Alerta de mensaje_

**_Hola Jim, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste y creo que tú también me gustas. Con cariño Molly Hopper_**

_Alerta de mensaje_

**_Me encantaría Molly, estoy feliz de que pienses en mí_**

Molly se sintió delincuente. Jim era un chico muy dulce que había conocido semanas atrás, era guapo y listo, pero no era él.

Pensó que algún día, tal vez, Sherlock aceptaría salir con ella y sería su perfectísimo novio, guapo e increíblemente listo.

Pero la triste realidad era que la palabra "perfecto" no tiene superlativos. Así que debía olvidarse de eso.

Se sintió tan tonta al pensar que Irene lo dejaría escapar. No. Irene Adler era demasiado lista, no había comparación entre ellas, parecían mujeres de planetas diferentes.

A pesar de eso, se sintió sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que Sherlock estaba enamorado de John, pero al parecer estaba más que equivocada. Le gustaban las chicas, era solo que ella no le gustaba.

¿Qué esperaba lograr con Jim? ¿Darle celos a Sherlock? _«Tal vez»_.

Se rió con la simple idea de que eso pudiera pasar. Antes de poder seguir cavilando sus ideas, un par de brazos fuertes rodearon sus hombros con cariño.

—**Molly… ¿estás bien?** —la apacible voz de Greg llegó y acarició sus oídos con suavidad.

Molly lo miró confundida. Lestrade era demasiado lindo con ella, un buen amigo.

—**Estoy bien** —dijo ella con resignación y le devolvió el abrazo.

Lestrade le explicó que había hablado con todos para invitarlos a la fiesta. Molly casi golpea su cabeza contra la mesa cuando le dijo que había invitado a Irene Adler también.

—**En serio Greg, ¿te has vuelto con muerte cerebral**? —Dijo, con un gesto irritado y triste— **Es mi cumpleaños, no quiero tener que fingir que me agrada.**

Lestrade sacudió los hombros y le besó la mejilla con disculpa.

—**Sabes que Sherlock no va a ir, y por ende ella tampoco.**

Una parte de Molly quería que Sherlock fuera, para ver su reacción cuando ella llegara de la mano de Jim.

_«Qué tontería tan ridícula, seguro ni lo notaria»._

—**Está bien, no importa, no irá de cualquier modo.**

* * *

(...)

_Alerta de mensaje_

**_"¿Cómo vas con mi chico? ¿Se porta bien? Tenemos fiesta esta noche, no te olvides…. Ponlo lindo para mi ;)"_**

Sherlock estaba al corriente de que los mensajes que llegaban a ese celular con cámara de Irene eran de parte de esa persona que estaba tan interesada en él. De cualquier forma no trató de pillarlo, algo le decía que no serviría para nada.

**—Iremos a la fiesta de Molly **** esta noche**— Sentenció Irene, levantándose del asiento con apostura.

**—No—** Sherlock no pudo disimular el zumbido de su voz **— No iremos—**

La morena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y dibujó un rodaje de regaño en sus labios. La voz de él se apagó, con un millón de razones en los labios para negarse a la absurda petición

A pesar de que Irene no lo estaba amenazando directamente, el sintió peligro. Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos. _John Watson_

Sherlock exhaló en un suspiro de exasperación, se inclinó hacia delante y asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

**—** **¿Y?** **— **Ella ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la sensación de satisfacción dentro de sus ojos.

**—Ya he dicho que si—**gruñó Sherlock, arrastrando sus cejas mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca resignada

* * *

...

**Menciones honorificas para: **Sheila Ruiz, little owl7, Onyx, Sunny D'Argonnel, aliencita, jessyriddle, JawnBloggerHolmes, Nuria, mariaisidorafeli, Sarah, Shinigamysan999, Yuki Uzumaki, hayden1989, Laura ¡! :D

**YO SIMPLEMENTE ADORO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**, me dan unas ideas increíbles que a mí jamás, jamás, se me hubieran pasado por la cabeza XXD

Espero sus comentarios, dudas (excepto que va a pasar al final, porque ni yo lo sé xD ) sugerencias, invitaciones a cenar…

¡Gracias por todo y hasta muy pronto!

...

_Pd. En el siguiente capitulo es muy probable que haya sangre, violencia y cosas subidas de tono, es una ADVERTENCIA xD_


	12. Inocente y fatal

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D **

**Quiero agradecerles por las visitas, los reviews y los nuevos Follows XD**

**Se que prometí sangre y violencia en este capítulo pero iba quedando larguisimo y tendré que dejarlo para la parte trece... es mi número favorito así que tendremos suerte con él o eso espero XD**

T_T Creo que ya estoy bastante mal acostumbrada a los reviews y extrañe los comentarios de algunas personitas en el último capitulo, ojalá vuelvan para saber que opinan del curso de esta historia.

**Algunas estaban preocupadas por Jim, pero está historia es Johnlock no lo olvidare en ningún momento, lo prometo xD**

**Gracias a mi musa Cy, ella siempre encuentra las palabras cuando a mi se me escapan **

**Bueno por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero extenderle tooooda mi veneración y devoción a la persona maravillosa que Beteo este capí: Sunny D'Argonnel Mil gracias guapisima :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**. Inocente y fatal.

Sus ojos se desplazaron a través de su imagen, preguntándose si el material cerámico amorfo que lo reflejaba contenía la misma desesperación de sanatorio psiquiátrico que el sentía.

En circunstancias normales, él hubiera funcionado mejor, tal vez utilizando el cerebro. Ya estaba aburrido del sufrimiento irracional, tanto que prefería fingir que podía renunciar a John, vaciarse insensiblemente de cualquier absurdo sentimiento por él, y jugar el juego propuesto por Irene y su patrocinador delictivo.

**—Todo va a estar bien —**había dicho ella.

Por supuesto, la forma de ver la situación era diferente: ella estaba jugando el juego, segura de obtener la victoria. Pero él ni siquiera entendía las reglas.

¿Es que podría estar a salvo de John sin alejarse de él? Algo se apretó en su cerebro cuando pensó en el rubio, algo que lo desactivaba y lo dejaba inservible.

Tomó una respiración profunda _«No»_. Él era mejor que todas esas repulsivas emociones. Él no necesitaba a John Watson alrededor. Sólo necesitaba toda su capacidad mental para encontrar la solución a ese puzzle.

Sherlock frunció el ceño a su reflejo, y luego dejó caer los ojos a la figura que estaba varada detrás de él, estando sin estar. Realmente ella ni siquiera estaba ahí, ella no podía estar con él, por mucho que se acercara. Y no lo estaba, porque seguía sintiéndose solo, a pesar de que ella lo besara un montón o le tomara la mano todo el tiempo.

Sherlock empezó a pensar que su propia dignidad no valía ni la mitad de lo que valía la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Irene se inclinó, quizá demasiado cerca.

**—Sólo confía en mí —**dijo en un susurro.

**—¿Por qué? —**. Qué pregunta más extraña la suya. Sherlock estaba seguro de que no había respuesta correcta para eso.

**—Estás en peligro, no estás pensando bien —**Los ojos azul pálido lo miraron desde el fondo del espejo. Estaban sinceros, diferentes—.** Necesitas a alguien que piense por ti, Sherlock.**

Correcto. Irene lo entendía todo, ella siempre sabía qué decir. Entonces, sin más dudas, Sherlock estaba listo para la caída. Loco y lejano, a orillas de un precipicio llamado incertidumbre.

Irene sonrió y lo contempló. La inteligencia combina con todo, por supuesto, pero el horror de la desesperación en sus ojos le daba un toque demente que ella encontró atractivo.

* * *

**...  
**

Esa tarde, John estuvo mintiendo en la cama con Mary, con la cabeza en la almohada, y sus brazos tocándose, pero las piernas extendidas hacia el lado opuesto, listas para salir corriendo.

Había momentos en que Mary era y no era. Ella fingía y comenzaba a desfigurarse. Es que nunca se sabía qué con ella. Nunca estaba quieta. Nunca dejaba de sentir, de dudar.

Él era como un juego para ella. Despedazaba pétalos de flores imaginarias con la mente_ «Él me ama, no me ama, me ama, no me ama...»_

Se volvía cada vez más difícil mantenerla lejos. Todo era adverso.

Mary estaba enferma de amor por John, dispuesta a recibir un tiro por él, y él estaba dispuesto a pegarle el tiro si con ello mantuviera a salvo a Sherlock, y ella lo sabía.

John no dijo una sola palabra en todo el día, pero aun así Mary se quedó a su lado, esperando.

Ella siempre estaba esperando algo de él, siempre algo que él no podía darle. Sherlock nunca esperaba. Sherlock no esperaba nada y él quería poder darle todo.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan idiota? ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía por él?

Cobardía extrema, seguramente.

Además, no era como si fuera posible que tuvieran algo parecido a una relación. Sherlock era increíblemente extraordinario. John se odiaba a si mismo por preocuparse de lo que la gente pensara de ellos, por preocuparse de todo lo que no importaba, por perder el control.

¿Y si Sherlock jamás volviera a ser su amigo? El solo pensarlo lo hizo sentir atacado por una enfermedad mortal. Ahogado con sus propias imaginaciones, se apartó de esa posibilidad.

_«No puedo vivir sin él»_.

Así de simple, no podía. Fue la única conclusión que pudo afirmar con toda su razón.

No iba a permitir que Irene, o Mary, o Mycroft, o el mismísimo demonio, se pusiera en medio.

Él recuperaría a su mejor amigo, pese a cualquier consecuencia.

* * *

**...  
**

El tiempo pareció arrastrarse más rápido que antes.

Estaban de pie, delante de la puerta de la casa de Greg antes de darse cuenta. John había recuperado la voluntad después de la espantosa escena que había presenciado la noche anterior, y ahora estaba desesperado por hablar con él. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que Sherlock no llegaría a la fiesta.

Por más furia que sintiera, era cierto. "_Lo justo es lo justo_".

«_Diablos_». Él tenía a Mary, y Sherlock tenía derecho de estar con Irene, por muy serpiente venenosa que fuera.

Mary se había arreglado demasiado esa noche. John se tomó unos segundos para notarlo, y luego siguió hundido en sus pensamientos.

Entraron en la estancia. Sally Donovan les había abierto la puerta con una sonrisa.

_«Genial, Lestrade ha invitado a todo el mundo»._

La iluminación era extraña, y la música estridente no era la mejor bienvenida para ellos.

Mary había tomado su brazo con jurisdicción, apretando sus dedos con propiedad. John ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción, la rubia la tenía cada vez que sabía que estaban cerca de Sherlock.

John no tenía tiempo para meditar sobre lo negativo que había en las actitudes de Mary. Se limitó a avanzar con ojos ansiosos, buscándolo.

No había estado consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba a Sherlock, solo quería verlo.

¿Y que si se había acostado con Adler? Él era su mejor amigo, no había nada más para ellos.

Anduvo con pasos mecánicos sobre los pasillos. Mary trataba de alcanzarlo, lo que fuera, a donde fuera, con tal de que no la soltara.

_«Oh, Dios»._

Sherlock estaba ahí, sentado en el jardín junto a Molly y alguien más que no conocía. Se veía jodidamente guapo, estaba vestido con su saco negro y camisa ajustada. John no pudo evitar impulsarse hacia adelante más aprisa entre la multitud, tanto que Mary tuvo que soltarlo por la velocidad que llevaba.

Cuando estuvo a algunos pasos de ellos se quedó estático. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía simplemente llegar y saludar como si nada hubiera sucedido…

* * *

Sherlock estaba en el infierno, incluso antes de entrar a casa de Lestrade.

Las reuniones sociales, de por sí, ya eran lo suficientemente pesadas para él, pero ahora debía sumarle todo ese melodrama alrededor. Además, estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso por ver a John. Sabía que estaría con Mary, pero aun así necesitaba verlo, aunque doliera.

Irene había comprado un hermoso ramo de flores para Molly. Cuando estaban delante de la puerta se lo extendió a Sherlock.

**—Tú debes dárselo** —le guiñó el ojo y tocó el timbre.

**—Pero tú lo compraste** —Sherlock no entendía que tramaba. Aún así sostuvo el ramo con participación y esperó a que la puerta se abriera.

**—Ni lo menciones —**alcanzó a decir Irene antes de que la cabeza de Greg se asomara por la puerta

El hecho de que su rostro parecía enfadado llamó la atención de Sherlock. Aún así, Greg esbozo una sonrisa y los invito a entrar.

Sherlock miró alrededor de la habitación. Había algunas personas que le parecían conocidas, pero nadie importante.

**—Molly está en el jardín —**dijo Lestrade con monotonía, pero Irene y Sherlock notaron la tensión en su voz.

Ambos salieron al jardín y sin aviso, Irene soltó su mano. Sherlock dedujo que la persona que movía los hilos estaba cerca. Irene estaba asustada, debía ser algo muy malo para lograr que ella tuviera temor. Activó todos sus sentidos para no ser sorprendido.

Molly estaba muy linda. Llevaba un vestido rojo que hacía juego con su cabello, se veía feliz. Sherlock comprendió a que se debía el comportamiento de Lestrade: Molly no estaba sola.

Un chico pálido y delgado estaba con ella, tomando su mano, y justo en ese momento la estaba besando con sutileza extrema. En realidad, Sherlock estaba sorprendido. Molly no era la persona más sociable del mundo, y sus amistades eran limitadas.

**—Molly** —saludó Irene, con alegría en la voz.

A Sherlock le dio gracia el cambio repentino en la expresión de Molly, era como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Se tardó varios segundos en reconfigurarla a modo "Amable Molly".

**—Hola —**les dijo a ambos, y ajustó su agarre a la mano que tenía entre los dedos. El chico que estaba junto a ella los miro con curiosidad y simpatía.

—**Jim… este es Sherlock Holmes** —Molly no pudo ocultar el orgullo en su voz y el afecto que tenía por su amigo—. **Y ella es Irene, Irene Adler.**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jim parecía peligrosa, y cuando sus ojos se incrustaron en los ojos grises que tenía enfrente, Sherlock pensó que su corazón se había detenido.

Jim extendió su mano hacía él, sin dejar de sonreír, y la mano del moreno tembló antes de ser capturada.

—**Así que tú eres Sherlock Holmes** — Sherlock respondió a su agarre, era preciso y dinámico, igual que su mirada—.** Molly me lo ha contado todo sobre ti.**

¡Qué locura estaba sucediendo!. Jim tenía demasiada información encima. Cada uno de sus rasgos faciales ofrecía su propio sentido específico de amenaza y encanto.

Tenía ojos sensitivos, muy oscuros, y una postura aliviada, demasiado relajada, todo lo contrario al rigor de John. Sus facciones eran jóvenes y atractivas. Su cabello lacio y castaño lucía muy ordenado, a excepción de un par de mechones que se revolvían elegantemente sobre su frente.

Jim soltó su mano para saludar a Irene, y Sherlock sintió una extraña fascinación por sus movimientos.

—**Jim es mi novio** —exclamó Molly, con heroísmo en la voz.

—**Es un placer Jim** —dijo Irene de forma enigmática, mientras le daba una señal disimulada en el costado a Sherlock.

Sherlock creyó que trataba de decirle algo. Se giró a verla, e Irene sólo le señalo el ramo de flores que aún tenía en las manos. Jim no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento. Sherlock soltó un suspiro decepcionado. Había pensado que ella le estaba avisando de un peligro inminente, pero era obvio que no. Jim parecía demasiado encantador e inocente como para ser una mente criminal.

**—Feliz cumpleaños, Molly** —dijo Sherlock, y sin más, se acercó a Molly y le tendió el ramo con movimientos automáticos.

Molly se sonrojo y lo miro con timidez.

**—Gracias** —alcanzó a decir antes de que Sherlock la abrazara rápidamente y se apartara con la misma velocidad. Ella soltó la mano de Jim sin darse cuenta.

Irene y Jim observaron la escena con fingida formalidad, luego se miraron entre sí y Jim le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Los cuatro se sentaron juntos. Molly le preguntó a Sherlock por John. La mandíbula del chico de cabello rizado se apretó al instante, y se limitó a levantar los hombros con aparente desinterés.

Greg se sentó con ellos después de un rato, y los vasos de cerveza fueron aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Todos estaban bebiendo, excepto Sherlock y Jim, quien tenía goma de mascar en la boca.

La multitud se esparcía y se puso aburrida.

Irene había desaparecido, y Sherlock se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de eso hasta que fue muy tarde.

Molly estaba contando una anécdota, cuando un rostro conocido se plantó frente a ellos. Sherlock sintió su corazón subir a la garganta, su estómago dio un espasmo acelerado.

**—Buenas noches** —dijo y, _Dios Santo_, Sherlock pensó que esa voz podría matarlo.

**—¡Hola John!** —saludó Molly alegremente, al tiempo que se levantaba.

El rubio le extendió una pequeña caja de color azul.

**—Feliz cumpleaños Molly.**

Estaba tan apuesto, llevaba una camiseta a rayas de color gris y una chaqueta negra. Sherlock se quedó inmovilizado en el asiento, conteniendo la respiración.

John no parecía molesto, en realidad, irradiaba una calma extraña. Después de abrazar a Molly dirigió sus ojos azules hacía los grises. Le sonrió con afecto, y Sherlock quiso entregarle su alma, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que…

**—¡Hola!** —Mary llegó aprisa detrás de John y estrechó la cintura de SU novio.

_«Ay, por toda la mierda del mundo, ya me había olvidado de ella»._

**—Hola, Mary.**

La rubia extendió una mirada afable a todos, pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el nuevo novio de Molly, se quedó aturdida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Fue una reacción fugaz, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta.

_«¿Es que lo conoce? ¿Algún ex novio, tal vez?»._Sherlock no supo por qué, pero sintió tirria de tan solo pensarlo. Molly los presentó y ambos actuaron como un par normal de desconocidos, pero algo no encajaba.

John se sentó frente a Sherlock y lo miró con insistencia. Lestrade le había extendido una cerveza sin preguntarle, y él la recibió de buena gana.

Parecía una escena familiar, tensión e incomodidad por todas partes. Todos se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas aburridas.

Sherlock tropezó con la mirada de Mary varias veces, y notó que ella lo miraba como si quisiera hacer explotar su cabeza con la mente. No era nada nuevo. Mary parecía odiarlo más cada día que pasaba.

Molly tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jim. Él la trataba con delicadeza, y su voz suave parecía derrochar todo el amor del mundo.

Irene reapareció y se sentó junto a Sherlock, besándole la mejilla con naturalidad. Todos fueron silenciosamente conscientes del padecimiento que sufrió John en ese momento: su postura fue más rígida, y sus ojos azules se entornaron.

La charla continuó. Sherlock no sabía qué hacer. Solo quería irse, estaba lo suficientemente a disgusto con el ambiente como para soportar la intriga.

Cuando Molly estuvo distraída, Jim se levantó sin decir nada y dio unos pasos hacía una barda baja detrás de ellos. Se recargó en ella dando un resoplido. Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada. Vio que el chico delgado sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con maestría en sus labios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba.

No dijo nada y el castaño le tendió la cajetilla. Sherlock sacó el cigarrillo y rozó sus dedos sin querer. Fue como sentir una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo.

Jim le sonrió y encendió el cigarro cuando lo puso en sus labios, mirando sus ojos fijamente.

* * *

...

John estuvo pensando en la manera de hablar con él todo el rato que estuvo sentado en esa mesa, pero Mary y la invasión de su espacio personal no eran de ayuda para nada. Después llegó la bruja de Adler, y todo se fue al demonio.

Aunque estaba más tranquilo, Sherlock no parecía enfadado con él. Sin embargo John sintió la necesidad casi obsesiva de acercarse a él. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

Estaba planeando una forma de poder llegar a él, cuando el novio de Molly se levantó de la mesa para fumar y Sherlock lo siguió. Estaban a menos de tres metros de ellos, pero le había parecido de lo más extraño que Sherlock buscara la compañía de alguien que no fuera él… o Irene, dado el caso.

Le había tendido un cigarrillo, y luego Jim dijo algo que John no alcanzó a escuchar. Sherlock le sonrió.

_«Vete a la mierda»._

Luego siguieron hablando, y el tiempo pasó. John se sentía cada vez más perturbado con la proximidad que tenían. Volteó a ver a Irene y a Molly, y ninguna parecía tener ganas de hacer algo al respecto.

Sherlock estaba riéndose con él. Riéndose, sí, sonriendo, y mirándolo, y fastidiando a John. Hasta que el rubio no aguanto más y se levantó. Mary se dio cuenta, pero no reaccionó.

John entró a la casa con pasos ligeros.

Pasaron apenas diez segundos cuando el celular de Sherlock vibró en su bolsillo.

_"Necesito decirte algo. JW"_

Sherlock tragó saliva nerviosamente. Se quedó de pie, pensando junto al novio de Molly.

**—Voy a… Tengo que… Disculpa** —le dijo a Jim de forma incoherente.

**—Descuida —**exclamó el castaño mientras Sherlock daba la vuelta y entraba a la casa bajo el escrutinio de todos en la mesa.

Mary tuvo la necesidad de correr dentro, pero se aferró a su asiento con agonía, mientras Jim la miraba con una ceja arriba, burlonamente. Ella no hizo más que rechinar los dientes.

**_Alerta de mensaje~_**

_"Deberías amarrar a tu novio con una correa :/"_

* * *

_**Adfghjktylprs... No me maten u.u **  
_

_**...**_

_**Gracias **Nuria, sheila ruiz, hayden1989 , aliencita (Si quiero carne asada :3 ), jessyriddle, little owl7 por sus increibles comentarios :3 Espero que les guste este capítulo y los que faltan!_

_**Y para todos los demás que pasan por aquí :) GRACIAS, si les gusta ( o no ) este Fic los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, invitaciones a cenar y demás.  
**_

_**¡Besos y hasta muy pronto! :D**_


	13. ¿Amigos?

**Que el cielo me ayude, sé que me tarde demasiado para entregar este capítulo y no merezco el respeto de nadie XD pero… ojalá pudiera explicar cuanto me costó escribirlo, fue como el apocalipsis en un millón de hojas u.u tantas ideas y una sola historia. ¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Yo sólo espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito y no me odien :D**

**¡Mil gracias por sus geniales Reviews! **

**Un poco de acción por aquí un poco de acción por allá y voila! XD No me vuelvo a tardar tanto :S Lo siento, aunque si sirve de consuelo este cap es mucho más largo que los anteriores. **

**Mil gracias a Sunny D'Argonnel por betear y ayudarme en este capítulo, eres genial mujer, ¡genial! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Capítulo 13**. ¿Amigos?

John se abrió camino a través de todos los chicos y el ruido entre los pasillos de la casa de Lestrade. No podía estar seguro de que Sherlock lo seguiría. Se veía bastante contento charlando con el "jodidamente encantador" novio de Molly.

Subió las escaleras con duda, buscando un buen lugar para hablar con él. Se giró ligeramente para mirar sobre su hombro y tropezó con los ojos grises a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo. Su estómago se sacudió dentro de su cuerpo y su corazón quiso detenerse. Sherlock lo había seguido y en medio de la desesperación, John apostó por la habitación de Greg.

No había nadie en el segundo piso. Suerte increíble que el cuarto estuviera abierto. John empujó la puerta, tratando de controlar su respiración. Con un pie dentro, alcanzó la muñeca del chico de cabello rizado en la oscuridad.

**…**

Sherlock no tenía la intención de encontrarse a sí mismo enredado con John en la habitación de Greg. Claro que no era parte del plan. Pero ciertas partes de su psique, al parecer, habían decidido despertar en el momento en que John había tomado su muñeca en el pasillo. En ese momento, su buen sentido común se había largado de viaje al infierno.

La música espantosa y las luces desagradables se quedaron atrás cuando el rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sabía que era mala idea estar tan cerca de su amigo, lo supo tan pronto como lo pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo de considerarlo.

Sherlock esperó, casi sin atreverse a respirar. Lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. El rubio se limitó a devolverle la mirada, con la expresión de un animal salvaje atrapado, decidiendo si retirarse o atacar.

Segundos pasando, y nada más que una distancia muy incómoda. Y luego, todo sucedió. Como si de una fuerza magnética se tratase, ambos se encontraron colisionando entre sí. John atrapó la cintura de Sherlock en sus brazos y sus labios se estrellaron sobre los suyos. El moreno agarró la parte posterior de la camiseta a rayas del rubio, instándole más contra él.

Inconscientemente o no, sus piernas se abrieron hacia John. El rubio tomó la invitación y deslizó su mano entre los muslos de Sherlock mientras lo besaba en camino a la cama.

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento: sonaba casi como si estuviera siendo estrangulado. John se aprovechó de su boca abierta para presionar su lengua dentro, y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, tirando suavemente de él.

**«_Sherlock es mi amigo_»**, se repetía mentalmente el rubio, como si esa afirmación sirviera para algo, como si con solo pensar eso, todo se convirtiera en mentira.

El cuerpo delgado del moreno temblaba sutilmente con las caricias, y con los labios de John bajando por su cuello.

**«_Ahora vienen los dientes y las malditas marcas_»**, pensó Sherlock al sentir los besos de John en su cuello. Seguro de que lo lastimaría otra vez… Pero no fue así. La presión fue tan suave y llena de cariño que no supo cómo reaccionar.

John buscó la manera de meter una de sus manos entre los vaqueros de Sherlock, y la frotó contra la entrepierna bastante despierta de su mejor amigo.

Los dedos del moreno habían encontrado de alguna manera su camino hacia el cabello de John, y se aferraron con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que debió haber sido doloroso. Incluso si lo fue, el rubio no se quejó.

Sherlock pensó que se desmayaría. John era embriagante: el olor de su cuello… el sabor de su saliva: menta y alcohol. La mezcla de su perdición. Y lo mejor de todo, era que Mary no estaba ahí. No había rastro de ella en su boca, y era la sensación más magnifica del mundo.

Los toques sobre su entrepierna se volvieron maniáticos. Sherlock gimió, retorciéndose en la cama y haciendo temblar a la pared cuando John frotó su propio cuerpo contra él, dejándole sentir su erección, para que notara cuanto lo deseaba.

—**Silencio** —dijo el rubio suavemente en su oído, deslizando una mano por el vientre de Sherlock y acariciando suavemente la piel debajo de su ombligo. Con destreza, se deshizo de los ajustados pantalones de Sherlock.

El rostro de John era solemne. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, y su cabello rubio era sólo una sombra irregular en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada, no podía retirar sus ojos azules de los grises suplicantes debajo de él. Deslizo sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su mejor amigo, de una manera demasiado intima, muy parecido a la manera en la que un amante lo haría, reflejando la increíble cantidad de amor que sentía por él.

Sherlock perdió la cabeza. John nunca había sido tan suave con él. John Watson en realidad era un hijo de puta bastardo, y tenía que serlo, porque si no, Sherlock no sabía lo que haría. ¿Amarlo más? No era posible.

**_«¿Así es como John se comporta con Mary cuando_…? »**. A la mierda con las comparaciones inútiles. Quería eliminarlo. Eliminarlo. Eliminar todas sus sospechas y deducciones. Sherlock no quería escapar de la realidad ni por un momento, no debía imaginar que era algo especial lo que tenían, porque dolía, y el vacío seguía intensificándose dentro de él.

John apenas recordaba cómo se sentía amar a alguien que no fuera su mejor amigo. Estaba engañando a Mary. Pero no la quería más, él no supo por qué. Simplemente ya no lo hacía. Ahora solo estaba terriblemente enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tenía que negarlo, negarlo por el bien de ambos.

Recuperó la conciencia y sus ojos vagaron sobre la figura que se aferraba a él en la oscuridad. Se veía delgado y frágil, completamente vulnerable. Era como un ángel, tan perfecto. Lo besó, y Sherlock le devolvió el beso con furia, demasiado agresivo, tanto que le dolieron los labios cuando se separó de él.

Todo era su culpa: él detonó la bomba que eran ellos dos, y ahora iba a hacer explosión. John quería desconectar el dispositivo, salvar a Sherlock, salvarse a sí mismo, y a Mary, y a Molly. Y que Irene Adler se fuera a la mierda. Pero no podía dejar que eso se saliera más de control. Debía poner en orden sus ideas. Si tan solo el cuerpo de su amigo no fuera tan jodidamente caliente y fascinante…

—**Sherlock** —susurró el rubio, buscando separarse, detenerse.

John no pensaba que podía haber sido presionado más cerca de Sherlock, pero éste parecía querer apretarlo más y más fuerte contra su cuerpo, hasta que casi no podían respirar. Sintió la entrepierna de Sherlock forzada dolorosamente en la suave piel bajo sus caderas, pero el dolor apenas se registró, porque estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo todo su autocontrol para no penetrarlo en ese mismo instante. Sus pantalones estaban ahora demasiado ajustados, y necesitaba alivio. Pero necesitaba con más urgencia dejar de ser un idiota, recuperar a su amigo.

Sherlock prácticamente lo obligó a besarlo y presionó su lengua dentro, recorriendo a lo largo línea del labio inferior de John. Él rubio se estremeció violentamente. Una voz en su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, pero no pudo.

Desabrochó sus pantalones y llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Sherlock. Había sido demasiado para el pobre John, demasiado…

**…**

«**_Oh Dios, sí_**».

Sherlock sintió un alivio enorme cuando la mirada feroz volvió a los ojos de John, dejando a un lado la mirada tierna y enamorada. Diablos, que había querido vomitar, volar y llorar al mismo tiempo cuando lo miró de esa forma.

**—Nghh... John —**suspiró cuando el rubio resbaló sus dedos, introduciéndolos dentro de él.

**—Shh —**la boca del rubio se estrelló contra la suya, mientras ambos respiraban tempestuosamente. Varios gemidos fueron ahogados por el beso.

John pensó que iba a venirse de tan sólo escuchar sus jadeos. Sin soportar, apartó sus dedos y sujetó a Sherlock de las caderas, jalándolo hacia él.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan idiota? Quería dejar de lastimarlo, pero Sherlock parecía desearlo, parecía necesitar ser castigado de esa manera.

Él solo quiso textearlo para hablar con él, arreglar las cosas y, de ser posible, pedirle una disculpa por su estúpido comportamiento. Y ahora estaba a punto de cogerlo en el cuarto de Greg con todos sus amigos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y no estaba seguro de si había puesto seguro en la puerta. Definitivamente no iría a revisarla en ese momento.

Sherlock lo había rodeado con sus piernas, atrayéndolo más cerca, hasta que sintió la punta de su erección apretada contra él, adentrándose en su cuerpo.

Cuando no pudo contenerlo más, John soltó un gemido, inclinándose hacia delante mientras se enterraba en el cuerpo tenso de su amigo.

Maldición. Sherlock realmente deseaba que la puerta se abriera, que Mary Morstan entrara y se enterara por fin, y así podrían detener ese juego estúpido. Porque era estúpido y él estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber puesto resistencia, por comportarse como una sucia puta con John Watson.

«**_Oh joder… que se siente tan, tan bien_**».

John comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocándole gemidos ruidosos, casi gritos.

No podían respirar apropiadamente. No podían pensar, no podían parar.

Sherlock gemía con cada embestida y presionaba cada vez más fuerte su propio cuerpo debido al dolor mezclado con el placer. Se retorció en el colchón, apretando los hombros fuertes del chico sobre él.

Después de todo, el minucioso plan de Irene para ayudarlo a alejarse de John había fallado. Él la había vuelto a cagar de la forma más idiota posible, y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de disfrutarlo y gemir, y desear que John nunca se detuviera.

**—Sherlock… ¡Dios!… Sher… lock… —**John no dejaba de decir su nombre mientras lo cogía, y eso lo hacía sentirse eufórico y loco.

Era como si John estuviera rezando su nombre pidiéndole algo entre líneas, o como si el repetir su nombre lo hiciera todo más real.

«**_Cállate, John. Sólo cállate…_**».

* * *

Fuera de la zona vulnerable, antes conocida como_ la habitación de Greg_, la fiesta seguía con la misma situación y propósito. En el jardín, Jim había regresado a sentarse junto a la pelirroja, que platicaba sin cesar con Greg y de vez en cuando le explicaba sobre lo que estaban hablando, mientras Jim solo la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla de vez en cuando.

La rubia tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Había pasado un rato desde que su novio había desaparecido, seguido por Holmes. No le gustó eso, en definitiva no lo esperaba. Se suponía que John estaría demasiado molesto con Sherlock por culpa de Irene y se alejaría de él, y ella podría entonces dejar de preocuparse por su maldita y retorcida amistad.

Adler no hacía más que mover los dedos sobre su teléfono con una expresión tranquila. Mary se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, sonriéndole falsamente.

**—¿Qué no era que tu debías mantener a Holmes lejos de John? —**preguntó, como si le estuviera hablando sobre el clima.

Irene sonrió de medio lado.

**—Disculpa… ¿estás hablando conmigo?**

Mary frunció los labios con enojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

**—No quieras hacerte la lista conmigo, Adler, tengo un trato con Jim —**siseó, sin dejar de aparentar ser amable.

Irene la miro con ojos compasivos y le sonrió también.

**—Dime, querida, ¿encuentras felicidad en la ignorancia? —**murmuró. Un murmullo bajo que quedó opacado por la música y las risas de Molly en un extremo de la mesa.

Mary quiso abofetearla en ese mismo instante. Hubiera sido idílico, en realidad, pero una tos involucrada llamó su atención. Jim carraspeó inocentemente desde el otro lado de la mesa, y les dedicó una sonrisa perfecta, burlona y risueña.

Ambas resoplaron y volvieron a lo suyo. Mary tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de John por tercera vez en veinte minutos. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que él no respondería, y así fue: timbró varias veces, y la llamada se perdió directo en el buzón de voz. El sumidero de las llamadas perdidas, mejor conocido como "_Estoy muy ocupado con Sherlock Holmes, la única persona que me importa, por cierto_".

Mary se levantó decidida a ir a buscarlo, cuando una alerta de mensaje interrumpió su valiente salida:

_"Ten un poco de confianza. __Soy un especialista_, ¿sabes? JM"

La rubia entornó los ojos sobre Jim y suspiró con fastidio, volviendo a su lugar.

**_~Alerta de mensaje_**

_"Buena chica ;)"_

* * *

John escuchó su celular vibrando silencioso en sus vaqueros, los mismos que estaban perdidos en alguna parte del suelo, además el tintineo de las botellas y la música sin cambio resonando en la planta baja.

No había suficiente oxígeno en el aire, y él sólo podía pensar en lo estrecho que era su mejor amigo. Se sentía tan increíble. Los dedos de Sherlock estaban encajándose sin piedad en su espalda, y sus gemidos se ahogaban en su cuello. John estaba tan asustado de que alguien pudiera escucharlos y con alguien pensaba en Mary, pero por otro lado deseaba más que nada en el mundo que Irene lo escuchara, esos hermosos sonidos que tenía solo para él, y si, estaba seguro de que eran sólo para él.

No dejó de embestirlo ni por un momento, con una mano sostenía su cadera para impulsarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, y con la otra acariciaba la erección de Sherlock con fuerza.

Después de varios minutos brutales, Sherlock se sacudió como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Su cabeza se disparó hacía atrás, y su espalda se arqueó tan bruscamente que a John le dolió verlo. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió ningún ruido.

**….**

No quería dejarse correr sobre la cama de Lestrade y no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. Estaba llegando y no podía evitarlo. Sin saber cómo, sintió los labios de John aprisionando su pene y tragándose toda la sustancia que había disparado sin querer. John había comprendido todo y actuó más rápido que su mismo cuerpo. Lo único que lamentaba era que se había salido de su cuerpo, aunque después de encargarse de su orgasmo, se había vuelto a enterrar dentro de él. Una, dos, tres… cuatro embestidas y John estaba corriéndose dentro de él, presionando su cadera con demasiada fuerza. Sin dudar le dejaría un moretón.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, tratando de no asfixiarse con el aire que de pronto entraba a cúmulos directo a sus pulmones. Luego, Sherlock se levantó buscando su ropa sin mirar al rubio.

**—¿Qué haces? —**balbuceó John con nerviosismo. Sherlock parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo.

**—¿Qué te parece que hago? —**la voz le tembló. En la oscuridad se sentía más valiente con respecto a John. Terminó de abrochar su camisa y buscó sus pantalones.

**—Ah, sí, claro… Tu novia seguro te está esperando —**dijo John, levantándose y tomando sus pantalones con enfado.

Todo parecía un tonto retroceso en expansión. Después de escuchar eso, Sherlock quiso abalanzarse sobre John y estrangularlo, golpearlo y gritarle lo malditamente estúpido que era.

John debía decir **«_Perdóname, Sherlock. He sido un verdadero idiota_»**, pero en vez de eso, su lengua parecía decidida a traicionarlo.

**—¿Estás enamorado de ella? —**preguntó, sorprendido por este pequeño acto de rebelión de su mente. Seguro que no era su cerebro el que había formulado la pregunta, eran los malditos celos.

Sherlock lo miró inexpresivamente.

**—¿Por qué te importa?**

John se encogió de hombros.

**—Yo no… —**respondió con frialdad**— Sólo tengo curiosidad.**

**—No —**Sherlock no buscó dar más explicaciones. Creyó que todo se aclaraba con esa simple negativa.

**—Oh, por favor —**soltó el rubio bruscamente, con los ojos brillantes**—. Te vi con ella… ustedes estaban… —**John quería terminar la frase, pero su garganta se cerró súbitamente

**—Viste, sí. Pero no observaste.**

**—¿Y eso que mierda quiere decir?**

**—¿De verdad eres tan extraordinariamente estúpido? —**dijo Sherlock con amargura.

**—Ella te estaba cogiendo Sherlock, ¡yo los vi!**

**—No fue así, pero si hubiera sido así… ¿eso significa que estoy enamorado de ella?**

**—Tal vez. Lo más seguro es que sí.**

**—Tú y yo lo hemos hecho un montón de veces, ¿eso significa que…? —**una estúpida luz de esperanza comenzó a crecer en Sherlock.

John se desvaneció y negó con la cabeza antes de que Sherlock pudiera terminar con lo que estaba insinuando.

**—Sherlock, no seas ridículo.**

Sherlock estuvo de pronto demasiado enfadado, mucho más de lo que esperaba estar. John seguía negándolo todo, y él definitivamente quería tirarlo por la ventana.

**—¿Es ridículo decir que sientes algo por mí? —**. No pudo mantener el enojo de su voz. Se quebró, y eso hizo que de alguna manera todo se pusiera peor. En un segundo, Sherlock lo agarró de la camisa, retorciendo la tela en su puño y tirando de él para que sus ojos estuvieran a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. John no podía mentirle, no tan de cerca**— ¿Lo es?**

El rubio no ocultó el asombro de sus ojos cuando descubrió a Sherlock respondiendo de esa forma. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises y fragmentados que tenía enfrente.

John podía haber terminado todos los problemas con un par de palabras, pero nada es tan simple en la vida. Si le decía la verdad a Sherlock, todo lo demás se vendría abajo. Incluso su amistad, estaba seguro.

**—Sherlock, yo no... —**John bajó la voz a un susurro desnudo**— No.**

Sherlock sintió en los nudillos el golpeteo del corazón de su mejor amigo, acelerado, totalmente enloquecido por su cercanía. La mentira en su voz y en sus ojos era clara, pero aun así, dudó y sintió miedo.

**—Dime si esto no nos perjudica a todos —**preguntó John, tratando de alejarse del moreno.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente. Las palabras parecían tener un significado diferente, no entendía nada de lo que quería decir. Algo le dolía, pero no estaba realmente herido. John era honesto y sensato, y un completo idiota.

**—Eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderte —**susurró el rubio ante el silencio de Sherlock

**—Yo tampoco —**dijo Sherlock con franqueza, soltando su agarre sobre la camiseta de John.

John lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello.

**—¿Podemos tan sólo… volver a ser amigos? —**preguntó, en un murmullo que de tan bajo pareció imaginario.

**—¿Podemos? —**exclamó Sherlock con ironía

John sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa adolorida.

**—¿No? —**preguntó, mirando a Sherlock con una expresión confusa.

**—Sí —**dijo Sherlock, sonriendo

**—¿Qué? —**los ojos azules de John brillaron en la oscuridad-.

**—Sí —**repitió Sherlock**—, seguiremos siendo amigos. Demonios, si te hace sentir mejor, nos pondremos unos malditos collares de la amistad.**

John se rió. Luego, Sherlock rió también, y tal vez era el reciente horror de creer que se perdían el uno al otro, pero la risa amenazaba con convertirse en llanto.

* * *

Jodidas gracias. John había regresado al jardín, un poco despeinado, y un sonrojo intrigante cubría sus mejillas. Mary lo miró con gravedad, sin expresión en el rostro.

Jim también le echó un vistazo. Oh, era tan divertido. Los hábitos de yo-soy-no-gay de John estaban desmantelándose frente a todos, y el rubio no hacía más que sonreír como estúpido, como si nada le importara.

A Jim le gustó esa actitud, se la esperaba. Él era demasiado inteligente como para sorprenderse por el comportamiento insolente del pequeño Johnny. Había ganado una partida, pero cuando Jim jugaba, tenía que ganar, y se aseguraría de que John perdiera y sufriera por ello.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sherlock apareció varios minutos después de vuelta en el jardín, con la camisa bastante arrugada y su cabello salvaje revuelto por todos lados. Algunos se giraron a verlo. Molly había estado preguntándose donde estaba.

**—¿La pasaste bien? —**le preguntó Irene, arrastrando las palabras, cuando él se sentó a su lado.

Sherlock sintió las mejillas arder. Obviamente ella sabía. Claro que sabía. Pero él tenía una buena excusa… o no. No importa.

**—Sí, gracias —**le respondió, recargando las manos sobre la mesa y mirando hacia el frente como por accidente. Los ojos azules lo recibieron en el aire.

**_«John. No me mires así»._**

El rubio levantó una ceja, como si comprendiera lo que Sherlock pensaba.

**_«Tú también estás mirándome»_**, expresó con sus ojos.

**_«No podemos mirar los dos»_**.

**—Hola —**una voz liviana lo obligó a apartar la mirada del rubio.

El novio de Molly estaba de pie junto a él. Sus ojos irracionales lo estaban mirando con alegría. Jim se sentó junto a él, cruzando las piernas en un movimiento preciso.

** :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

John no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Mary le preguntó dónde había estado, con reproche.

**—Te llamé tres veces —**dijo, como si significara algo especial.

**—Estuve por ahí —**contestó él, sin darle importancia.

Luego apareció su Sherlock, distraído y hecho un desastre. John miró a Adler, y ella le devolvió la mirada de forma atropellada. Ojalá su intelecto le sirviera para deducir donde había estado su novio durante esos últimos treinta minutos.

**_~Alerta de mensaje_**

_"Eso es trampa Johnny Boy… aún tengo la foto no te olvides ;)"_

John leyó el mensaje rápido, ocultándolo de la vista de la rubia.

"_¿Quién demonios eres?_", contestó aprisa, enviando el mensaje sin pensar, con ganas de levantarse y enfrentarse a Adler.

**_~Alerta de mensaje_**

_"He estado esperando mi turno"_

¿De qué demonios hablaba Irene? Ella ya lo tenía. Todos creían que ella y Sherlock eran una pareja "normal" de novios brillantes y atractivos.

Involuntariamente, John buscó los ojos de Sherlock. Ahí estaban, profundos y ásperos, mirándolo con afán y agresión. Luego se fugaron lejos. Ah, y claro, no podía faltar el estúpido novio de Molly. John casi se había olvidado de él, pero ahí estaba, buscando la compañía de Sherlock. ¿Es que acaso era tan idiota como para creer que podría obtener su atención? Diablos. Otra vez Sherlock estaba sonriendo.

Se quedó plantado donde estaba. Mirando de soslayo a su amigo y al desconocido sospechoso que parecía demasiado interesado en Sherlock.

Después de un rato, Molly se levantó disculpándose con todos en la mesa. Lestrade se acercó un tanto más a John, atacándolo con su aliento alcoholizado.

**—Hey… Greg —**alcanzó a decir antes de que Lestrade pusiera la cabeza sobre la mesa. No se veía bien, para nada.

**—Iba a decirle esta noche —**balbuceó el castaño en un murmullo.

**—¿Cómo? —**preguntó John, acercando su oreja a Greg para escuchar mejor.

**—Iba a decirle a Molly que me gusta —**Lestrade levantó la vista directo hacia Jim—**, y apareció con él. Pero, ¿quién es ese tipo? ¡Jamás me hablo de él!**

Justo cuando John dirigió sus ojos hacia Jim, sus dedos delgados estaban rozando el hombro de Sherlock, y maldita sea, el moreno no parecía incómodo con eso.

* * *

**Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior**: Yan Yan, Sheila Ruiz, Yuki Uzumaki, Sarah, Nuria, hayden1989, ChicaPrinceton, Sunny D'Argonnel, aliencita, little owl7, jessyriddle , AmaiKimochi382 **Ustedes son de verdad geniales, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes especialmente y a todas las personas bonitas que pasan por aquí de visita.**

**Un abrazote a todos, no me dejen nunca :D Esta historia no tiene sentido sin ustedes.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, gorros de cazador, lo que sea... es muy bien recibido por acá. Espero saber que les pareció esto :S. **

**La continuación más pronto de lo que se pueda, un adelanto pequeño, el capítulo se titulara _"Él, la araña_" :D  
**

**¡Hasta muy pronto!**


	14. Él, la araña

**¡Hola! Me he tardado, lo sé :S pero si sirve de consuelo le he puesto muchas ganas a este capítulo. Gracias a la ayuda de _Sunny D'Argonnel_ quedó perfecto :D debo mencionar que ella es increíble y le estoy demasiado agradecida, sin ella esta historia no sería la misma. **

**Mil gracias por todo a las geniales personitas que siguen este fic, sinceramente ustedes me motivan a seguirlo  
**

**Yo quisiera poder entregar dos o tres capítulos a la semana, pero por falta de tiempo me temo que esto será semanal, por un lado creo que está bien y nos deja en suspenso, pero prometo que si tengo más de un capítulo a la semana lo subiré en cuanto esté listo. Es una promesa :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 ** Él, la araña.

La noche no terminaba. De hecho, parecía que iba a durar para siempre. Algunas personas se fueron pasada la media noche, pero la música, las luces y el alcohol seguían el mismo estándar.

La conversación en el jardín no iba para ninguna parte. Molly estaba cansada, Gregory estaba a unos cuantos vasos de estar demasiado ebrio, y John conversaba con ellos sin dirigirse directamente a Mary, quien parecía muy seria.

Irene no dijo mucho. Se mantuvo alerta, buscó la mano de Sherlock por debajo de la mesa y la atrapó entre sus dedos. El moreno ni siquiera consideró notar el gesto. Estaba lejos, de pronto demasiado curioso con respecto a James Moriarty, o más bien Jim. El chico dulce que sonreía sentado junto a él.

Sherlock no estaba interesado en saber las consecuencias de encontrarse perdido en los ojos de Jim. Se había olvidado por completo de la conspiración y la intriga sobre las que había ido a averiguar en esa fiesta.

Era imposible mantener la mirada lejos del novio de Molly. En realidad no era nada especial, hasta sus ojos eran normales. No eran azul pálido, casi gris, como los de John. Pero no era su color lo que le parecía interesante, sino la nitidez en ellos. Traslúcidos, demasiado perceptivos, hasta el borde de lo sobrehumano.

A pesar del carácter afable de Jim, Sherlock no podía encontrar la conexión con Molly. Su relación, en realidad, no parecía muy íntima. Por los gestos de Molly, Sherlock pudo deducir que llevaban demasiado poco tiempo juntos, incluso se aventuró a adivinar ese mismo día habían quedado oficialmente como novios. Jim, sin embargo, parecía muy acostumbrado a ella, y la miraba como si estuviera seriamente enamorado.

Sherlock se sentía bien a su lado. Demasiado pronto, Jim empezó a agradarle. Le gustaban sus gestos y su voz tenía un efecto sedante, algo hipnótico.

Casi sin querer, Sherlock dedujo muchas cosas sobre él: Su lugar exacto de nacimiento por su acento, sus hábitos de sueño, su gusto musical, entre varias cosas más. Y como siempre, tuvo que decirlo en voz alta. Esperaba que Jim lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro o que lo insultara, pero el castaño no hizo más que sonreír y mover la cabeza afirmativamente, con ojos fascinados.

Sus reacciones provocaron que le gustara aún más. ¿Gustar? No. Bueno, no gustar, gustar no, era una palabra errónea para lo que quería sentir. No, Sherlock no creía que le gustara ni nada, más bien, lo toleraba demasiado bien.

Es que Jim no era de las personas que preguntaban, y tampoco de los que hablaban sin parar. Sherlock no entendía como habían empezado a dialogar, pero lo hacían fluidamente. Temas no importantes, cualquier cosa.

James hizo varios comentarios irónicos sobre la música, la chica morena que estaba besando a Anderson en la esquina de la terraza y otros tontos detalles más. Sherlock estuvo mil veces de acuerdo con él, algo notorio. Se encontró a sí mismo inmoderadamente cerca del castaño, concentrado sólo en sus palabras, sus expresiones. Diablos, se había olvidado de que John estaba justo frente a él.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

John no podía soportar la forma en que ambos se estaban mirando. Era impresionante el grado de confianza que ese tipo se había ganado en, _«¿Cuánto? ¿Quince malditos minutos? »_,con Sherlock.

Bueno, no podía culparlo. Sherlock tenía el don de aturdirte, de girarte bruscamente hasta hacerte dudar de todo lo que creías que era real, pero lo realmente odioso era que Sherlock era el que parecía aturdido, el que parecía estar reconsiderando su lugar en el espacio solo para girar en torno a su nuevo amigo.

La temperatura del cuerpo de John se incrementó de forma incómoda donde estaba sentado. Era la exasperación, la furia y la perplejidad. Recién había caído en cuenta de la realidad: era un imbécil. Obviamente Sherlock había querido que él le dijera que lo quería, hacía unos minutos en el cuarto de Greg, y John quería decírselo, de verdad, pero en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en todas las cosas que se destrozarían por culpa de su relación.

Si, sabía que era el más cobarde de todos los cobardes cuando se trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos por Sherlock. Era tan irreal pensar que podrían ser algo más que amigos, irreal y sobre todo problemático. Así que debía mantenerse todo en el lugar correcto, aunque doliera.

Recién se recuperaba de Irene Adler, y ahora un chico listo de mierda creía que podía jugar a robarle a su mejor amigo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Después de un rato y varios cigarrillos, Sherlock llegó a la conclusión de que James, el novio de Molly, era inteligente, hasta el punto de ser normalmente mortal por su intelecto. Descubrió también que Jim adoraba ser dramático, y era parte de su adictivo encanto.

Su gusto por el contacto físico lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no le disgustó en lo absoluto. Incluso, el castaño invadía demasiado su espacio vital, y tocaba frecuentemente su hombro o su mano de forma distraída, como si no estuviera consciente de ello.

Molly se había acercado para sentarse junto a Jim. Él beso sus labios con gentileza, le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y le sonrió. Entonces el moreno despertó y apartó la vista del castaño, irreflexivo, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Movió la cabeza para volver al mundo real. Frente a él, los ojos azules de John lo estaban agrediendo visualmente. Tenía los claros signos del enfado, la mirada afilada y las cejas proyectadas sobre su nariz. Reunido con su mirada, Sherlock se preguntó si ese destello que acababa de ver a través de sus ojos eran celos. Claro, celos incuestionables y pánico posesivo de parte de su mejor amigo. Encontró placer en su reacción.

«_¿De verdad John? ¿Celoso por el novio de Molly_? ». Sherlock dejó escapar una sonrisa, sin querer.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ah, claro, ahora Sherlock quería burlarse de él. «_Maldito infeliz de mierda_». John sintió ganas de levantarse y ahorcarlo ahí mismo, y besarle esos jodidos labios rosados que estaban sonriéndole con tanto descaro.

Era oficial, el novio de Molly lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¿De dónde había salido su necesidad por tocar a Sherlock? Lo peor es que no dejaba de mirarlo. Mierda, lo miraba de una forma tremendamente extraña, que no hacía más que ponerlo muy nervioso.

—**Quiero irme** —murmuró la rubia a su lado, agarrando su brazo, con los ojos verdes cubiertos de desconsuelo.

John se giró a verla. Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mary estaba ahí, y él estaba pensando en irse sobre Sherlock y besarlo en ese mismo momento. Una punzada de culpa atacó su vientre y se sintió un verdadero cretino. Ella no tenía ninguna culpa, no se merecía eso.

—**Claro mi amor, vámonos** —susurró John con una sonrisa comprensiva, y sin pensarlo la besó con dulzura y la rodeó con un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se despidió de Greg, dándole una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa tranquila. Lestrade no hizo más que asentir y despedirse de ambos, deseándoles buenas noches.

Su corazón se agitó cuando decidió ir a despedirse de Sherlock y Molly. Hubiera querido saltarse ese paso por varias razones importantes: En primer lugar estaba la incomodidad, pues acababa de tener sexo con su amigo, y ahora debía fingir que nada había pasado, y por supuesto estaba prohibido besarlo o tocarlo. En segundo lugar estaba Adler, a quien no soportaba, y ahora se le sumaba el nuevo novio de Molly, que le parecía demasiado inoportuno.

Tomó la mano de Mary con presión para fijar por agarre su posición en la realidad, sin tener que preocuparse de la locura, oponiéndose a la fuerza de la marea que eran sus incoherentes sentimientos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Sherlock deseaba poder engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que John había besado de esa forma a Mary frente a él a propósito, para darle celos, como venganza por su repentina cercanía con el desconocido novio de Molly. Pero él sabía que no era así. John estaba sincero con ella, y hubo un cambio en su lenguaje corporal que le hizo pensar que de pronto la amaba un poco más que antes

Sherlock quiso correr lejos cuando vio a ambos encaminarse hacia él. John levantó la mirada hacía la suya de nuevo, entonces no pudo evitar darle una mirada frustrada. Se enderezó en la mesa, luego inhaló todo el aire que pudo, y lanzó los ojos hacia nada en especial.

John se acercó, sin soltar a Mary.

—**Es tarde** —dijo con voz ronca, y la pelirroja se levantó para abrazarlo. Sherlock y Jim se levantaron también. En ese movimiento, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que Irene estaba tomando su mano. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. La miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Había una advertencia invisible en sus ojos, como si estuviera en medio de una contrariedad.

—**Buenas noches John, gracias por venir** —exclamó Molly con voz dulce. El rubio sonrió con franqueza y Sherlock sufrió sin medida. Amaba esa sonrisa cansada que John ponía cuando no tenía ganas de sonreír. Era un acto completamente heroico.

Mary dio unos pasos hacia ellos para abrazar a Molly. John miró a Sherlock mientras ellas se despedían. Jim e Irene fueron testigos de la fuerte mirada de ambos, tanta intimidad y tan, tan obvios…

Jim sonrió, apoyándose en el antebrazo de Sherlock con afecto y excesiva confianza. Le extendió una mano a John para despedirse.

—**Fue un placer conocerte, Johnny** —soltó con embelesada cortesía

—**Es John** —. Las facciones del rubio se endurecieron al instante. Era como si Jim hubiera vertido gasolina sobre las brasas de su ira.

—**Ah, claro. Lo siento** —La voz de Jim fue burlona y dañina—. **Creo que yo también debo irme.**

—**Nosotros también nos vamos** —dijo Irene volando junto a Sherlock, recargándose en el lado opuesto donde se encontraba Jim.

«_Oh, vaya, genial_». Sherlock estaba siendo asediado por Irene Adler y Jim Moriarty, y John parecía que iba a moler sus dientes en polvo por la tensión en su mandíbula.

Molly hizo un gesto afligido, tal vez porque su novio se marchaba o, lo más seguro, porque Sherlock se iba con Adler.

—**Oh… Bueno, los acompaño a la puerta** —dijo sonriendo mientras todos se levantaban y tomaban sus abrigos. Greg los alcanzó en el pasillo para despedirse de Sherlock.

Todos se detuvieron bajo el umbral de la puerta, despidiéndose una y otra vez sin sentido. Jim le dio un beso en la frente a Molly y le deseó feliz cumpleaños por última vez. John intercambió unas pocas palabras con Lestrade. La música tenía un volumen fastidioso que les impedía escuchar lo que se decían los unos a los otros.

Entre tanto, Sherlock sintió la mano de Jim resbalando por su espalda, deteniéndose en su cadera. Gracias a las luces parecía que nadie había notado ese gesto. Sintió la sangre golpear su pecho y correr hacia sus mejillas.

Al regresar la mirada a John, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que los dedos de éste estaban agarrándose firmemente a la puerta detrás de él. Sus hombros cortaron una figura tensa contra la pared, y parecía que toda esa experiencia le estaba causando dolor físico. Claro que había notado a Jim tocándolo de esa manera y estaba furioso, pero esos celos por parte del su mejor amigo no le causaron placer, le dieron miedo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Definitivamente no. El novio de mierda de Molly no estaba haciendo eso.

John estaba trastornado, concentrándose con todo su sistema nervioso en ignorar la mano de Jim resbalando sobre la cadera de Sherlock y la insana cercanía entre los dos. Nadie parecía notarlo, ni siquiera el mismo Sherlock. Tuvo que soltar la mano de Mary porque hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla por la fuerza con la que sus puños se cerraron.

«_Infeliz hijo de la gran puta_». Su espalda se enderezó mientras se sostenía a sí mismo contra la puerta. Jim sonrió, absolutamente extasiado. Luego miró fijamente a John con desafío, muy emocionado, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—**Buenas noches, Molly** —. La voz de Mary pareció un eco lejano entre sus pensamientos. John miró hacia otro lado, lejos de Sherlock y Jim.

«_Dios, mierda_». No iba a hacer eso. No iba a perder el control enfrente de todos.

:.:.:.:

Sherlock se giró a mirar al castaño, quien todavía lo tenía sujeto con un brazo firme. Jim se inclinó sobre su cuello para decirle algo en el oído, sintió su aliento tibio sobre su oreja y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

—**Ciao, Sherlock Holmes** —susurró casi sin aliento, apartándose casi de inmediato. Pero todos habían visto ese gesto extraño. Incluso Molly se quedó perpleja por la intimidad de su despedida.

Jim casi se rió de alegría al ver la mirada de John, y el horror que rápidamente se convirtió en rabia.

«_Por favor, John no lo hagas, piensa. Respira, respira_». Sherlock apenas alcanzó a dar un paso adelante antes que todo se fuera al demonio. Sólo alcanzó a ver el impulso del puño de John estrellándose sobre la mejilla de Jim, y en sus ojos, un sentimiento poderoso e inestable.

Molly y Mary fueron las primeras en lanzarse sobre ambos para separarlos. Jim solo retuvo a John poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. El rubio lo golpeó varias veces en la cara cuando ambos cayeron al suelo.

—**¡¿John?!** —. Por un momento, John no se movió. Miró a Jim, solo queriendo romperle todos los huesos de la cara, uno por uno—** ¡John! ¡DÉJALO!** —. La voz asustada de Molly lo obligó a establecerse lejos de Moriarty.

Y, oh, mierda, Sherlock se inclinó hacia Jim en cuanto se separaron. Parecía preocupado. Poco a poco, John perdió la capacidad de hablar. Era algo muy, muy malo. La había cagado, otra vez.

Sintió las manos familiares de Greg agarrar su brazo y tirarlo hacia atrás. Parecía sordo a los comentarios de sus amigos alrededor, a lo que Jim estaba diciendo a Sherlock en el suelo, y su sonrisa venenosa izada mecánicamente en su rostro.

John negó con la cabeza. La confusión, la frustración y la ira se fusionaron en una bola frenética dentro de él.

—**Suéltame** —gruñó, queriendo soltarse.

**—¡No! —**gritó Lestrade, con un aire de pánico**— Carajo, John, ¿qué te pasa? Tranquilízate de una puta vez. ¡Estás actuando como un loco!**

Jim respiró lenta y constantemente. Sherlock tomó su brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. El castaño tenía sangre en los labios y una marca muy roja en el pómulo.

**—¿Jim…estás bien? —**preguntó mirándolo muy de cerca, mientras Jim se llevaba un par de dedos a la boca.

**—Claro que estoy bien —**le dijo, sonriéndole y mirándolo de forma entusiasmada.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban fuera de la casa de Greg, caminando en la oscuridad. Sherlock buscaba un taxi y Jim seguía limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Irene se esfumó. Tal vez se había cansado de tanto drama y se había ido. John y toda su inestabilidad emocional se quedaron atrás. Sherlock estaba tan conmocionado por su reacción. No estaba pensando. Por fin un taxi se detuvo en la esquina y ambos subieron. ¿A dónde? Buena pregunta. Jim era un total desconocido, pero necesitaba que alguien revisara esas heridas.

—**Al hospital** —declaró Sherlock acomodándose en el asiento.

—**No** —exclamó Jim inquieto—, **estoy bien, podría dejarte en tu casa y de ahí llevarme a la mía.**

—**Ok** —. Sherlock no quería discutir con él.

Llegaron por fin a la entrada de la casa de Sherlock y ambos bajaron del taxi. Jim pagó el viaje sin preguntar. Sherlock no entendía porque se había bajado también del vehículo, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron hasta la entrada.

—**Escucha…** —Sherlock quiso explicar la situación. Tenía la necesidad absurda de que Jim no se alejara de él, y después del comportamiento de John, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

—**No importa, no fue nada** —. El castaño seguía tan apacible como siempre. Se recargó sobre la reja. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos café ámbar e iluminaba las heridas de su rostro.

Sherlock se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo sin reservas. Los ojos de Jim tenían miel derretida alrededor de la pupila y eran demasiado bonitos. Se acercó mucho a su rostro, casi sin querer, para mirarlos más de cerca.

Jim también se acercó a él, mirando sus labios. Sherlock tuvo un gran problema para controlar su respiración. Volvió la cabeza hacia la pared, deseando poder bloquear todo lo que Jim le hacía sentir.

El pánico sacudió a Sherlock cuando Jim levantó una mano y le tocó la mejilla. Sus dedos estaban fríos. Uno de ellos se deslizó hacia abajo y tocó sus labios. La mirada en el rostro de Sherlock se convirtió en una mezcla de desesperación y excitación.

Cerró los ojos. Iba a besarlo, estaba a punto de besarlo.

—**Sherlock. No puedo** —murmuró Jim, apartándose un poco de él—. **Estoy con Molly.**

«_No me jodas, que sí. Es el novio de Molly_». El moreno suspiro y se apartó aún más.

**—Claro —**dijo dándose la vuelta, avergonzado de sí mismo.

El castaño fue más rápido y tomo su brazo para volverlo a poner frente a él, más cerca todavía. Sherlock sintió sus brazos como cuerdas apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que le obligó a permanecer junto a él.

—**Puedo ver por qué Molly está enamorada de ti, Sherlock Holmes…** —susurró con calma, y le besó la mejilla.

En un contexto, James Moriarty era fascinante. En otro, absolutamente aterrador.

A Sherlock le gustó eso. Le gustó que Jim respetara a Molly y la quisiera. Era diferente a John, y eso le agradaba aún más.

:.:.:.:.:.:

John había vuelto en sí. Llegó a casa con Mary, sin decir nada. Tendría mucho que explicar luego, pero en ese momento solo quería caerse muerto.

**_~Alerta de mensaje _**

_ "Tú juegas el juego Johnny Boy. Haces trampa y aún así yo voy ganando :- P"_

_::::::::::::_

* * *

_Antes de la dolorosa despedida quiero enviarles un saludo y un fuerte (y asfixiante) abrazo a todos los que dejaron sus lindos reviews el capítulo pasado:_

**_Sheila Ruiz , jessyriddle, Nuria, Laura, Sarah, Leviatn, Yan Yan, Yuki Uzumaki, Anjiiel, maisfeliu , hayden1989 , little owl7 , aliencita, Kira_**_ :D _

_No he tenido la oportunidad de contestarles sus geniales reviews, pero claro que lo haré, ya saben que aunque tarde siempre trato de agradecerles._

_Si tienen cuenta, por favor escríbanme desde ahí para poder agradecerles como se debe :P _

**_GRACIAS POR LA VISITA_**_ y los invito como siempre a dejar sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... ;) cualquier comentario puede y será usado en su contra xD no más bien... hable ahora o calle para siempre! Todos, absolutamente todos los comentarios los tomo en cuenta para el desenlace de la historia._

_¡Hasta la vista!_

_TwT review?_


	15. Equilibrio

**Hola, hola y hola :D**

Ja, sé que no tengo vergüenza. Me tardé un montón en actualizar y no quiero mentir, fue una semana del asco. No encontraba la inspiración por ninguna parte T..T Mil disculpas. Es un capítulo raro (¿?). Al menos sospecharemos un poco del papel de Mycroft en la historia y bueno este fan fic no es Lolly en si, pero no quería que Molly estuviera solita xD u.u A algunas personas les agradara, a algunas no.

Si sirve de consuelo (o no) XD ya tengo casi listo el capítulo 16, con mucho más Jim y claro, mucho más Johnlock.

Extrañé a algunas personitas en los reviews, creo que tengo una adicción (?)

Mil gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, no sé cómo podría pagarles. Sólo esforzándome para que esta historia les haga pasar un buen rato.

Gracias a **_Sunny D'Argonnel _ ** por su apoyo ilimitado y su infinita paciencia. Ella ha estado muy ocupada y ahora mismo este capítulo no está beteado D: así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos y sólo míos XD

¿Por qué subir un capítulo sin betear? Se preguntarán, bueno recibí al menos tres amenazas de muerte por la tardanza en la actualización y esta semana estaré muy ocupada y no sé si podré subirlo cuando Sunny tenga oportunidad de enviarmelo. Así que... una disculpa gigante u.u buscare la manera de organizar mejor las cosas para que todo salga perfecto.

Te amo **Cy** por apoyarme tanto con esta cosa, aunque me regañes y me digas que soy insoportable xD

:**D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**. Equilibrio.

John no podía dormir, estaba enfermo, mal. Se había sentido cansado cuando había puesto su cabeza en la almohada hace una o dos horas antes, pero luego no podía hacer nada más que tirar y girar bajo las sábanas. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su reloj por lo que debió ser la milésima vez. Suspiró contra la almohada un montón de veces, el aire de la habitación lo estaba sofocando y la maldita respiración de Mary nunca le pareció más ruidosa y molesta.

No podía soportarlo. Pateó las cobijas de encima y se arrastró lejos de Mary. Cogió el teléfono y lo abrió. No había mensajes. Se sintió ilógicamente decepcionado. Una parte de él, la parte más estúpida de él, esperaba que Sherlock le enviara un mensaje de la nada, tal vez sólo para ver si estaba bien. Desafortunadamente, Sherlock realmente no era de textos espontáneos.

No eran aún ni las cinco. Dejó caer su teléfono y rápidamente se deslizó para vestirse en silencio. Le dio un escalofrío compulsivo contra el frío y agarró su chaqueta de la silla del escritorio. Necesitaba aire, lo menos que podía hacer era escaparse un par de horas antes de enfrentarse a su novia, que seguro le pediría razones de su comportamiento en la fiesta de Molly.

El alivio que sintió cuando Sherlock le había dicho esa noche que seguirían siendo amigos se había esfumado entre sus horribles pensamientos, realmente no podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock y el hijo de puta novio de Molly: Se habían largado juntos y su mejor amigo ni siquiera le dio una mirada antes de irse. El sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo encontró teniendo sexo con Irene Adler se había expandido a la décima potencia, ahora no sólo eran los celos enfermizos, era miedo de perderlo, simplemente no podría aguantarlo. ¿Era culpa suya? Él había lanzado a Sherlock a los brazos de ese par de locos cuando no pudo decirle que lo quería… tal vez.

Siguió caminando y todo lo que podía ver frente a él era una pista sin fin de tenues luces anaranjadas, desapareciendo finalmente en la oscuridad completa.

**:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:**

Lestrade despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas como si hubiera estado corriendo en círculos durante horas. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose desorientado. Lo primero que alcanzaron sus ojos fue el borde de los labios de Molly que estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos. Se quedó paralizado, respirando silenciosamente para no despertarla. Estaba tan cerca, tan linda, que tuvo que preguntarse quién de los dos estaba soñando.

Trató de recordar cómo había terminado la noche. John había golpeado al novio de Molly, sin razón aparente. Todo después de que Jim y Sherlock estuvieron juntos durante casi toda la noche. Jim estaba algo muy, muy cerca de Sherlock y atravesó la línea, se aproximó inmoderadamente cerca del límite permitido: Entonces John Watson se volvió loco.

Él había sujetado a John para que dejara de golpearlo, aunque hubiera querido apartarse, dejar que le destrozara la cara al imbécil que sólo había llegado a arruinarlo todo. No era nada personal, sólo había aparecido justo en el momento menos indicado.

Después de que Sherlock y Jim desaparecieron por la puerta, Mary tomó el brazo de John y lo sujeto con prevención, temiendo que el rubio corriera detrás de su amigo.

Molly se quedó pasmada por el giró tan drástico de la situación, no lo veía venir. Él, sin embargo, pensaba que sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que John hiciera algo así. Lo conocía, y conocía sus sentimientos por Sherlock, aunque el rubio lo negara mil veces, sólo era un idiota enamorado, igual que él.

John se tranquilizó unos segundos más y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra. Mary salió nerviosa detrás de él, les dirigió una mirada de disculpa a ambos y desapareció detrás del rubio.

La pelirroja se sentó en la escalera y se quedó mirando al suelo durante casi media hora después de eso. La fiesta termino por fin, sobre las tres de la mañana. Y al final, en la oscuridad y el silencio sólo habían quedado ellos dos, recargados sobre la pared, rodeados por botellas vacías.

**—No entiendo qué demonios paso con John — **susurró Molly con angustia

**—Yo tampoco — **mintió él. Con un gesto reflexivo,mirándola fijamente, debatiéndose entre comentarle o no su propia teoría.

**—Creo que lo tomó por sorpresa —** exclamó ella mirándolo con los ojos dulces de siempre**– Sherlock se entendió muy bien con Jim, en realidad yo tampoco me lo esperaba**

**—Tal vez su relación con Irene lo esté convirtiendo en una especie de ser sociable — **dijo él, sin conectar su lengua con el cerebro.

No debió decir algo así, ella lo resentiría por supuesto. La lastimaría.

La mirada de Molly volvió sobre él, sus ojos adoloridos lo hicieron sentir el ser más estúpido del universo.

—**Quiero decir... – **trató de remediarlo

—**Es verdad- **le interrumpió ella, sonriéndole—** Ella es perfecta para él, además yo estoy con Jim, está bien, él es increíble y me gusta**

Él sonrió también. No quería escuchar eso, el karma era una puta y su comentario sobre Irene se había torcido cruelmente sobre él y sus sentimientos por Molly.

—**Deberíamos ir a dormir, por la mañana limpiare este desastre — **soltó, tratando de huir de esa horrible conversación.

Molly tomó su brazo antes de que Greg pudiera escapar. El corazón Lestrade dio un aleteo nervioso en el pecho.

—**Gracias**- susurró ella sonriéndole con ojos cansados. – **Gracias por la fiesta y todo lo que hiciste por mí- **Se acercó al castaño sin darse cuenta de que él retenía la respiración, lo beso en la mejilla con labios cálidos y lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Greg se mordió el labio no supo qué hacer con sus manos, la dejo fijas sobre los hombros de Molly y esperó a que se alejara, pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse, más bien su abrazo se había fortalecido y él empezó a creer que tendría daño cerebral por la falta de oxígeno.

—**Soy una idiota, Greg —**susurro ella muy cerca de su oído, su voz se escuchaba cortada, como si fuera a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

— **Ahm… ¿De qué hablas ?-** murmuro él sin mucho tacto, y tratando de respirar profundamente.

— **Sherlock — **dijo y se apartó de Lestrade, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos— **Yo sólo estaba pensando en Sherlock cuando Jim estaba besándome. Sherlok me trajo flores y me abrazó, él no es así… **

Greg la miro fijamente, no sabía cómo entender y procesar esa información, por un lado hubo alivio al saber que Jim no significaba mucho para ella, por otro lado recordar que seguía enamorada de Sherlock, pero eso siempre fue así, entonces estaban de vuelta en el principio.

—**Y Jim es tan dulce conmigo, es guapo, es simpático, y parece que de verdad me quiere… — **siguió hablando con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—**¿Quién podría no quererte Molly?— **Greg la detuvo, pasando los dedos por sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas.

—**Conozco a alguien — **dijo ella sonriéndole con tristeza, y con Sherlock en las pupilas — **Lo siento, debes pensar que soy ridícula, enamorada de alguien que a veces ni siquiera recuerda que existo.**

Lestrade sonrió sin humor —**Se exactamente cómo te sientes—**dijo sin emoción en la voz

**—¿En serio?—** preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. Lestrade casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos por nadie. Hace unos meses había salido con Sally, pero no salió bien y Molly no había conocido a ninguna chica antes o después de ella.

**—Vamos a dormir—** Greg tomo su mano y la guio a su habitación, le señalo que entrara encendiendo la luz. Después le dio las buenas noches, con toda la intención de escapar de ella y las ganas que tenía de decirle alguna cursi tontería.

—**Quédate aquí —** alcanzó a decir ella antes de que él pudiera desaparecer por el pasillo.

—**Molly, no creo que…**

**—¿Por favor**?

Bueno, ¿cómo podría decirle que no? Él quería quedarse con ella todo el tiempo del mundo, pero odiaría seguir escuchando sobre Sherlock o Jim y lo extraordinarios que ambos eran. Y que él ni siquiera podía compararse con ellos. A pesar de eso, asintió y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

No fue gran cosa, se acostaron en la cama después de apagar la luz y ella lo envolvió con sus brazos. Lestrade pensó y fingió por varios segundos que Molly estaba con él, sólo con él, como una pareja. Era impensable, por supuesto. Él era un idiota, incluso para dejarse pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Molly lo beso otra vez en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios._ ¿Cómo esta chica puede ser tan inocentemente cruel?_

**:.:.:.:.:**

**— Sherlock ****— **La puerta se abrió sin la llamada oportuna de siempre — **Oh.** **Buenos días **— Mycroft se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano despierto, vestido y aseado, trabajando sobre el escritorio, observando algo en su microscopio.

El chico de cabello rizado no se molestó en girarse a verlo.

No era lo que el mayor esperaba encontrar, desde hace semanas que Sherlock no prestaba atención a sus experimentos o los detalles, se la vivía fumando todo el tiempo y sintiéndose miserable por quien sabe cuántas tonterías relacionadas con John.

— **¿Qué quieres?**— soltó Sherlock con su voz inexpresiva de todo el tiempo, más a Mycroft no le molesto, en realidad se sintió complacido y sonrió, el pequeño Sherlock parecía estar superando la etapa de victima depresiva.

— **¿Cómo fue la fiesta?** — Pidió el mayor con una sonrisa.

— **Bien **—soltó Sherlock sin dejar de examinar las muestras.

— **¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo**?— Mycroft preguntó con voz divertida sentándose en la cama.

Sherlock sonrió, claro que Mycroft sabía que no había llegado sólo a casa, estaba seguro de que ya lo había investigado a fondo y sólo preguntaba por cortesía**.**

— **El novio de Molly **— Sherlock respondió aún con tono invariable, levantándose a buscar algo en los cajones del armario

— **¿Tan pronto te has aburrido de la señorita Adler?- **Mycroft se levantó acercándose a él y lo observo detenidamente.

Las marcas en el cuello de Sherlock estaban desapareciendo aprisa y su postura empezaba a parecer a la del viejo Sherlock. Su pequeño hermano, el tierno joven arrogante que era antes de toda la porquería y la dependencia que tenía con John Watson.

Sherlock detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarse a la mirada de su hermano mayor. ¿Mycroft sabía sobre John? _ Oh, claro que sí_. Sólo se había mantenido al margen, aunque no por gusto, había decidido que Sherlock debía solucionar sus problemas solo. Era ya, lo suficientemente adulto como para saber que era bueno para él ¿o no?.

A Mycroft nunca le agradó mucho su relación con Watson y cuando escuchaba a Sherlock llorando en silencio dentro de su habitación, lo único que podía pensar era en meterle una bala por el cráneo al ó de hacer nada al respecto y no hizo mucho, pero no iba a dejar que el rubio siguiera destruyendo a su hermano.

Lo único que hizo fue mover la balanza para equilibrar las cosas. Las cosas se nivelaron y Mycroft no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto.

Sherlock se echó a reír, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—**Más bien ella se ha aburrido de mí— **dijo sin darle importancia a la mirada de Mycroft —**Tal vez podrías invitarla a salir**

— **No seas absurdo Sherlock —** Mycroft se rió por ese comentario tonto

El más joven sonrió y le señalo la puerta —**Vete —** dijo fríamente, pero sin la típica crueldad de siempre.

El mayor se aproximó a la puerta, estaba conforme con la situación actual de Sherlock. Aunque sabía que seguía vulnerable y Watson podría volver a abordarlo.

**— Irene es buena compañía para ti  
**

**— Lo que tú digas — **Murmuró Sherlock si volver a mirarlo.

**:.:.:.:.:**

John se frotó los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el camino. Sabía que no tenía sentido seguir allí, caminando en el frio en esa madrugada sin sentido. Necesitaba estar en casa y clasificar todo ese lío de una vez por todas.

Sherlock era su mejor amigo. Sherlock no era sólo su mejor amigo. Pero no tenían una relación romántica, de hecho casi ni hablaban entre sí.

Cuando recién lo había conocido Sherlock no le agradaba, era altivo y engreído. Humillaba a las personas como deporte y John dudaba de su humanidad a cada rato.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la situación actual. Las cosas eran muy diferentes, John resultó ser más insensible que él, sin pretenderlo en realidad. Era el miedo de salir herido que lo llevaba a lastimar a Sherlock. Había perdido su confianza con toda la razón.

John sintió que podría morir a causa del odio que sentía por sí mismo. Era como si fuera la primera vez que veía todo con claridad. Qué hipócrita detestable había sido. Qué cobarde sin corazón. Y casi lo mató el simple hecho de admitirlo. No podía imaginar la existencia sin Sherlock, pero él no quería pasar por alto la verdad: No se merecía a Sherlock Holmes.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No fue una decisión, era un hecho. Si no lo hacía, nunca sería digno de Sherlock. No volvería a tocarlo, no volvería a besarlo. Tomaría el papel que siempre le correspondió. Su mejor amigo que lo ama en silencio, como siempre debió ser.

Por lo menos ahora, después de aceptar la realidad, John tendría la oportunidad de poner toda esa situación detrás de él y trabajar en la reparación de su amistad.

Demasiado tiempo escondiéndose. Aquí vamos.

John entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con fuerza. Él no se molestó en mirar a Mary mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y empezó a buscar entre sus papeles, claramente tratando de fingir que ella no estaba allí.

Ella se tensó notoriamente cuando lo vio llegar. Se había llevado una sorpresa cuando se despertó buscandolo y no había encontrado más que un espacio vacío entre ella y la esquina de la cama. El rubio tenía la misma postura defensiva que tenía desde hace semanas y su mirada parecía distante, cada día más lejos de ella.

Mary esperó.

John habló, aunque no levantó la vista — **Buen día**

— **¿Dónde estabas?** — Mary tenía todo el derecho de preguntar.

Él suspiró. La rubia estaba molesta y lista para empezar el interrogatorio.

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS a **jessyriddle****, ****Anjiiel****, ****aliencita****, ****candyok****, ****ChicaPrinceton****, Sheila ruiz, Yuki Uzumaki, Nuria, Sarah. Por sus geniales Reviews en el capítulo anterior! Me hicieron feliz :´)**

Y SI ESTÁN POR AHÍ**: ****JawnBloggerHolmes****, Laura, Leviatn, Yan Yan, ****maisfeliu****, ****hayden1989****, ****little owl7****, Onyx, Shinigamysan999, mariaisidorafeli, , ****AmaiKimochi382**** y Kira. **Les envío muchos saludos, esperando que estén muy bien y tenerlos de nuevo por aquí

Hasta muy pronto, espero sus reviews, sugerencias, criticas o invitaciones a cenar xD

Besos :D


	16. Relevancia de pruebas

**¡Hola! :D Ya estoy otra vez por acá. Soy feliz de entregar este capítulo, porque la semana pasada estuvo muy floja la trama, mil disculpas ****:(**

GRACIAS, mil gracias por sus geniales Reviews, los nuevos Follows y Favs *O* me siento muy feliz de que les agrade esta historia, estoy poniéndole toda mi alma y organos internos para no decepcionar a nadie :D

En otras noticias, necesito saber que opinan del contacto físico entre Jim y Sherlock, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Podría haber algo entre esos dos? xD

Contesté sus comentarios en las notas finales, échenles un ojo :D

GRACIAS a la maravillosa Sunny D'Argonnel por betear y editar este capítulo :D excepto el final que no se lo pude entregar a tiempo :S

Enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 16.** Relevancia de pruebas.

Mary Morstan no era mala persona. Era una mujer joven e inteligente, adorable en realidad. Conoció a John Watson en el colegio un par de años atrás. Él era lo que cualquier chica podría considerar un sueño hecho realidad. Era un caballero, la hacía reír todo el tiempo, hablaban mucho y se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Se enamoró de él, como una total idiota.

Hubo un tiempo en que John estaba muy frustrado por las peleas que tenía con su mejor amigo, un chico extraño y loco que le hacía la vida imposible. Esos días se quedó con ella casi todo el tiempo. Entonces, ella tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él.

John la besó. Y Mary pensó que él sentía lo mismo por ella, y que demostraría lealtad a sus sentimientos.

Sólo había un problema: John ya le debía su lealtad a alguien más. Se lo hizo saber cada vez que la dejaba sola para ir con él. Sherlock Holmes. El mejor amigo de John era un cretino, y lo manipulaba a de la manera más vil e inhumana posible. Era un monstruo.

Mary trató de llevarse bien con Holmes, y fue un gran fracaso. Él la ignoraba de forma cruel. Jamás cruzó una palabra con ella, quien seguía sonriéndole a pesar de sus groserías.

John le agradecía.

**—Sherlock es así —**repetía con resignación.

Sherlock esto… Sherlock lo otro… Sherlock aquello... Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… ¡Maldición! John no hacía más que hablar de lo increíble, y lo fantástico, y lo asombroso que era su mejor amigo. No importaba lo inteligente que ella fuera, nunca era suficiente.

Después de casi dos años, Mary se acostumbró a la situación. John seguía siendo el novio perfecto, y Holmes seguía siendo más que perfecto para él, aunque fuera un psicópata insensible. Mary pensó que aprendería a vivir con eso.

Luego, cambió completamente de opinión. Tenía la costumbre de ir a casa de John después de clases. Un día salió demasiado temprano. Pensó en sorprenderlo entrando por la puerta trasera, sin llamar.

Subiendo sigilosamente por la escalera, escuchó la voz y la respiración de agitada de John. Varios pasos adelante sintió su corazón dar un brinco fuera de su cuerpo. Había alguien con él, podía escucharlo. La rubia llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y se quedó ahí parada, escuchando todo, absolutamente todo.

John sonaba como si estuviera siendo asesinado de forma no tan dolorosa. Más bien, de forma placentera.

Mary desconocía la otra voz en la habitación. Estaba jadeando, clamando al unísono con la voz de John. Pero supo su nombre. Surgió de los labios de su novio tantas veces que pensó que jamás podría sacarlo de su cabeza: _Sherlock_…

No esperó a escuchar más después de eso. Allí, contra la pared, Mary había comenzado a llorar.

Había estado llorando cada vez más en las últimas semanas, aunque nunca delante de John. Con los días, había ido perdiendo la mente. Se derrumbó en la más profunda tristeza, hasta caer en la más asesina furia que hubiera experimentado en la vida. Ahí fue cuando empezó a odiar a Holmes con toda el alma.

Y en la horrible desesperación, apareció James Moriarty en la escena.

**—Yo me haré cargo de Sherlock Holmes —**le prometió, con una sonrisa brillante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hoy_**

Mary seguía fingiendo ser la novia inocente que no se daba cuenta de nada. Se convenció de que ese juego no le hacía daño a nadie. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Competir con Sherlock Holmes sin utilizar algunos trucos no era posible; ella perdería.

Y si debía ser estúpida y ciega para ganar, pues lo sería. John era su novi,o y no podía simplemente sentarse a mirar como Holmes lo embaucaba y arrastraba lejos de ella.

**—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —**John se rompió después de varios minutos discutiendo con ella**— ¡Siento haberme emborrachado y haber golpeado a un desconocido en esa estúpida fiesta!**

**—Eso sería un buen comienzo —**dijo Mary secamente, mirándolo con los ojos cargados de miedo**—. La verdadera cuestión es, ¿por qué lo hiciste? **

La rubia estaba jugando a la ruleta rusa de las mentiras, arriesgándose a recibir la cruel verdad como una bala a quemarropa.

Ella sabía. ¿Por qué John tuvo que darle una paliza a Jim Moriarty? No había que ser un genio para saberlo.

Preguntar. Era lo que una novia ingenua haría, aunque las respuestas de John fueran peligrosas.

John hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella, sintiéndose tan incómodo que casi no podía respirar.

**—No sé porque lo hice —**murmuró el rubio, mirando hacia ningún sitio.

**—¿Fue por Holmes? —**Mary quiso sonar frustrada, pero su voz salió llena de odio y resentimiento muy mal disfrazados. John se dio cuenta.

**—No —**John tragó saliva, tratando de formar palabras. Su expresión fue insondable.

**—¿Fueron celos?**

Si John se hubiera decidido entonces decir la verdad **_«Dios, ayúdame…»_**

**—No. No lo sé —**soltó él, mirándola fijamente**—. No sé.**

El rubio estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra ella o mentirle. Tenía que gritar: **"¡No soy gay. Mierda, Mary que NO SOY GAY…!"**, como siempre que tenían esa discusión, pero no lo hizo.

Esperaba que Mary hiciera un escándalo por su respuesta. Que lo señalara con el dedo y le gritara que lo sabía, que siempre lo había sabido. En lugar de eso, la rubia se acercó a él y acarició su brazo.

**—Es lógico, John. Sherlock es tu mejor amigo… Te dio miedo que alguien te quitara su amistad. Entiendo —**Mary habló muy rápido, antes de que John pudiera decir algo más.

**_«A la mierda»._** ¿Quién era esa mujer frente a él? ¿Le había llamado _"Sherlock"_? Ella jamás se había referido a su amigo por su nombre.

**—Creo que tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Molly —**agregó ella. Su expresión era pacífica, y su voz dulce descontroló los sentidos de John.

Él sintió alivio al saber que ella no había tomado esa confesión como algo malo. Pero aún así, era muy extraño.

**—Lo haré —**exclamó John, mirándola como si fuera una alienígena.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sherlock estaba tranquilo. Se olvidó de Jim más rápido de lo que hubiera creído. Jim Moriarty era encantador y era interesante, pero apenas lo había conocido, y no sabía si volvería a verlo.

Sin embargo, pensar en John era un padecimiento crónico y agudo al que se había acostumbrado.

Recordó el incidente en la fiesta de Molly. No procesó el comportamiento de su amigo a un nivel emocional. ¿A dónde llegaría de todos modos? Sólo eran deducciones incoherentes y confusas.

John NO estaba enamorado de él. Él mismo lo había dicho. John no sentía absolutamente nada por él. A confesión expresa, relevancia de pruebas.

Pero había situaciones ambiguas. Que John no podía tolerar que tuviera una novia, que odiaba a Irene Adler sin razón, que no podía resistir que se llevara bien con alguien que no fuera él, que tuvo que golpear al novio de Molly porque le había puesto una mano encima, que no podía dejar de besarlo y tocarlo cuando lo tenía cerca… Eran pruebas irrefutables de que su amigo estaba mintiendo.

Algo estaba mal. El procedimiento sentimental que John estaba operando tenía defectos, reglas mal establecidas y protocolos contrahechos.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo al querer encontrar la lógica en el comportamiento de su amigo.

Pensar era lo único que hacía. Más tarde se despertó, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, ni cómo. Estaba cansado, había dormido muy poco en las últimas semanas.

Abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en los ojos azul plomo de Irene Adler. Estaba mirándolo del otro lado de la cama con mucho interés.

**—Ah, eres tú —**soltó apático, sin moverse de la esquina de la cama.

**—¿Me echaste de menos? —**preguntó la morena, deslizándose de forma grácil sobre la superficie acolchonada.

**—No —**murmuró Sherlock, mirándola mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba sonriéndole a pesar de su respuesta.

Él siguió mirándola con los ojos vacíos. Irene lo besó en los labios. No fue una sorpresa. Sherlock no devolvió el beso, pero tampoco se apartó. Hizo como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Ella rozaba su cuello con los labios, bajando por su camisa. Sus manos buscaron deshacerse de los botones.

En un agarre firme, las manos de Sherlock la detuvieron.

**—¿Por qué volviste? —**le preguntó en un susurro, respirando de forma inalterable.

**—Quiero salvarte —**ronroneó Irene, sentándose a su lado.

**—No necesito ser salvado —**las palabras de Sherlock fueron frías, y había un toque de amargura en ellas.

**—Alguien busca destruirte, Junior.**

**—Es mi hermano, ¿no? —**Preguntó Sherlock, con falsa curiosidad**—. Trabajas para mi hermano.**

**—No —**respondió ella, sin dudar ni un poco**—…y sí.**

**—No entiendo —**dijo él, mirándola confundido.

**—Y no lo harás.**

Sherlock sabía que Irene no era cualquier mujer, pero definitivamente no era una de las buenas. Era una brillante actriz. ¿Por qué aceptaría estar bajo las disposiciones de Mycroft?

Tendría que buscar la respuesta. Se preguntó si sería aceptable confiar en ella. Se retiró de esa posibilidad cuando le llegó a la mente la historia de la serpiente que mordió al viejo. Irene seguía siendo una serpiente.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

John estaba feliz de que hubiera terminado el fin de semana. Había sido horrible. Tomó su teléfono más de mil veces con la intención de llamar a Sherlock. Sólo quería escuchar su voz, sólo un segundo. Dios, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Pero no. John no era conocido por tomar buenas decisiones, y él mismo lo aceptaba. No iba a llamarlo, no empeoraría más las cosas.

Sherlock, por su parte, se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. La pantalla gris en blanco por defecto. Había estado en blanco durante casi dos días enteros.

John Maldito Watson no iba a llamarlo. ¿Por qué Sherlock esperaba que lo hiciera? Si sería joven, si sería estúpido para seguir esperando algo de ese infeliz.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo que tenía que venir después de todo: John volvería a tratar de "recuperar" su amistad de la forma más idiota del mundo. Ignorándolo y pretendiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos.

Él no esperaba disculpas, ni nada parecido. Sólo le intrigaba lo que diría John acerca de su explosión agresiva contra el novio de Molly. Le intrigaba la excusa ridícula que pondría.

:::::::::::::::

**_Lunes._**

John salió de casa demasiado temprano. Sin acordarse de la hora, llegó frente a la puerta cerrada e indiferente del colegio. Quiso tocar, golpear la puerta para que le abriera alguien. Se quedó parado e inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la multitud ausente en el camino.

Una llovizna cada vez más insistente acabó por empujarlo hacía el arco debajo de la puerta. Permaneció ausente, casi inmóvil. De vez en cuando dejaba asomar la punta de la lengua para humedecerse los labios.

Las personas fueron llegando de a poco. John se tensó pensando en lo que haría si Molly llegaba a aparecer.

_«Lamento haber golpeado a tu novio, Molly, estaba muy ebrio»_. Lo había ensayado durante dos días completos. John odiaba decir mentiras, pero últimamente, tenía que decirlas todo el tiempo.

Aburrido y sin hallar donde acomodar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos grises de Sherlock, reconociéndolo de inmediato bajo la fina lluvia. John y sus pensamientos se revolvieron entre la oscuridad del cabello húmedo y brillante de su amigo.

Los ojos de John se abrieron, suaves y cálidos, y sus labios se retiraron en una especie de sonrisa triste, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Vaciló, y se mordió los labios de una manera que Sherlock encontró tremendamente atractiva.

La lluvia arreció y las puertas del colegio fueron abiertas. La aglomeración de estudiantes alrededor de ellos se lanzó hacia adentro.

**—Hola —**Sherlock logró balbucear cuando estuvo al lado de John. Estudió su cara de una manera claramente desconfiada. Parecía que John no había dormido en toda la noche. Su piel tenía un tinte ceniciento y las sombras se aferraban bajo sus ojos.

**—Tengo clase —**exclamó John de forma brusca, alejándose de Sherlock a toda velocidad.

Lo cierto es que estaba muy nervioso, y había sentido unas ganas dementes de besar a Sherlock. Tuvo que largarse rápido antes de hacer una tontería. Debía haber sabido que no podía confiar en sí mismo en compañía de Sherlock.

Más de una parte de él lamentó con todo su corazón dejar a Sherlock allí, de pie en el frío. Él no sabía lo que iba a pasar cada día en compañía de Sherlock sin hacer algo drástico. Todo se echaría a perder, y él haría un completo idiota de sí mismo. Y entonces, Sherlock lo odiaría, tal vez más.

Llegó al salón de clase. Una melena pelirroja sentada en la esquina del salón llamó su atención. Suspiró interiormente y camino hacia ella.

Molly apartó la vista de sus apuntes de biología. John sonrió y se inclinó buscando las palabras.

_ «Lamento haber golpeado a tu novio, Molly. Estaba muy ebrio»._ Eso tenía que decirle, tratando de sonar convincente.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sherlock no entendía nada en absoluto.

¿Por qué demonios John actuaba tan raro? John era conocido por afirmar lo descaradamente obvio, pero, ¿era tan idiota como para olvidar que llevaban la mayoría de las clases juntos? ¡Claro que tenía clase! Sherlock también la tenía, que absurdo era, de verdad, que absurdo…

Iba por la entrada del colegio cuando perdió el equilibrio y chocó con alguien que lo sostuvo del brazo para que no cayera hacia atrás al momento que dejaba caer sus libros.

**— ¡Mira por dónde vas…! —**Sherlock empezó a exigir a su agresor, levantando los ojos y soltándose de su agarre.

**—Lo siento —**dijo el chico frente a él, con voz divertida.

Sherlock se puso visiblemente rígido y, lentamente, levantó la vista. No parecía haber notado quien se había estrellado contra él. Entonces, una sonrisa devastadora quiso lanzarlo de nuevo al piso.

James Moriarty se inclinó para levantar sus libros del suelo.

**—Aquí —**susurró el castaño, extendiéndole el par de libros con suavidad.

::::::::::::::::

Molly no creyó ni una palabra de lo que John había dicho. Pero para la tranquilidad de su amigo, fingió comprender totalmente sus razones.

**—Creo que sería mejor si te disculparas con Jim —**exclamó la pelirroja, sonriéndole comprensiva.

John sintió algo frío cayendo sobre su cabeza. La miró sin expresión

**—Sí, tienes razón —**dijo, frunciendo el ceño**—. Quizás, cuando lo vuelva a ver…**

Molly arrugó la nariz. Era evidente que John estaba pasándola mal con la idea de hablar con Jim, pero realmente necesitaba que John se disculpara con él.

**—Jim estará ocupándose en el laboratorio de informática de la escuela por algunas semanas —**exclamó Molly, con ojos brillantes y apenados**—. Creo que lo verás más seguido de lo que te imaginas.**

**_«NO. Dios, mierda, ¡NO! » _**John se enderezó en su sitio.

**— ¿Cómo? —**tuvo que preguntar. Había escuchado bien, pero quería escuchar algo diferente.

Molly le sonrió con perspicacia.

* * *

Sherlock estuvo perdido. El viaje hacia el salón de clases fue una neblina de números, puertas, y gente desconocida. Su corazón seguía girando y brincando de forma suicida dentro de su pecho cuando se estrelló contra el asiento de madera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba en el aula correcta.

Apretó los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dando un paso lejos de sus emociones y recomponiéndose a sí mismo. James Moriarty se había quedado atrás, pero seguía ahí, metido en su cabeza.

**—Estuve pensando mucho en ti —**le había confesado Jim en el pasillo, con los ojos muy brillantes. Sherlock no podía dejar de repetir esas palabras en su mente.

John estaba mirándolo del otro lado del salón. Sherlock no lo sabía, a Sherlock no le importaba. Su mente estaba invadida por las palabras y los gestos de alguien más.

El rubio no sabía de qué se trataba, pero sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder. El cielo parecía más oscuro, y se sentía como si hubiera una pesadez en el aire.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. El moreno saltó de su asiento y desapareció por la puerta. John no hizo más que mirarlo desaparecer, ignorando las fuertes ganas de perseguirlo.

La mano de Mary se quedó colgando de la suya todo el camino al comedor. Los ojos de John volaron buscando a Sherlock. El chico de pelo salvaje estaba de pie, fumando. Lejos, como siempre. Mary lo jaló hacia una mesa en el fondo.

Frente a ellos estaban Lestrade, Molly, y su novio, sonriendo con simpatía. James tenía una cicatriz horrible en el labio y varios moretones en la cara. John sintió el estómago arder cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Sus dedos se convirtieron en nudos y Mary se preguntó si John iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

**—¡Hola, chicos!—**exclamó la pelirroja, con inseguridad en la voz**— ¿Recuerdan a Jim? Va a estar un tiempo realizando un proyecto en el laboratorio de informática de la escuela…**

Hubo tensión y silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que Jim se levantó de su asiento.

**—Yo jamás podría olvidar a John Watson —**exclamó con naturalidad, señalando las heridas en su cara y extendiéndole una mano al rubio en forma de saludo.

John respondió a su gesto de forma firme y casi agresiva.

**—Escucha, no quise actuar de esa forma —**articuló John en tono flemático**—. Lamento haberte golpeado… estaba muy ebrio, ni siquiera recuerdo qué sucedió.**

Moriarty aceptó sus disculpas, y actuó como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo. Pero sus ojos hablaban de nada más que malas intenciones.

Molly y Lestrade se pusieron a charlar sobre algo que nadie más en la mesa entendía. Jim estaba bebiendo café y mandaba sus ojos lejos de forma repetitiva. El rubio fue dolorosamente consciente de hacía donde se dirigía su mirada: Sherlock.

¿Por qué James se podía tomar esas libertades? Ni siquiera él podía mirar a Sherlock de esa manera, y Sherlock le pertenecía más a él que a cualquiera.

**_«Mierda. Deja de hacer eso, bastardo, deja de mirarlo… »_**

John miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Sherlock, pero no lo estaba mirando. No podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo pero no podía. Ese Moriarty hijo de puta estaba burlándose de él…

Después de terminar su café, el novio de Molly se levantó y sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta.

**—Disculpen —**murmuró, sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

John sabía su objetivo. John sabía, y quiso romperle las piernas para evitar que llegara a Sherlock nuevamente. En realidad, todos sabían lo que pasaba por la mente de John, y se quedaron quietos esperando su reacción.

Nada.

John sólo se quedó allí. Cerró los ojos, la catástrofe completa de su situación lo golpeó como un ladrillo en la cara.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sherlock no esperaba que Jim Moriarty buscara su compañía frente a John, no después de lo que había sucedido la otra noche. Sin embargo, el castaño se arrastró junto a él, con un cigarrillo en los labios y una mirada inquieta.

El moreno le sonrió. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba viajando en ese silencio enloquecedor. El novio de Molly podía ser tan difícil de leer, era cristalino pero no había nada ahí. Ni una sola emoción reflejada en sus rasgos trasparentes. Era todo lo contrario de John.

Moriarty dijo nada. Se quedó observando a Sherlock, mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que estaba por consumirse. Los ojos grises del moreno reflejaron su expresión.

— **¿Por qué eres amigo de John Watson? — **Jim rompió el silencio, con voz ilógicamente frustrada

Sherlock no respondió de inmediato. Dio varias inhalaciones profundas mientras entornaba los ojos hacia John.

— **No sé — **Contestó con voz monocorde** — Creí que era diferente a los demás.**

El castaño dejo de respirar, esperando a que Sherlock terminara su enunciado. El moreno lo miró con duda y Jim entendió que no diría más al respecto.

Sherlock se mostraba accesible con él. Miraba fijamente las heridas de su rostro, como un recordatorio de lo que John NO tenía con él. Los ojos de Jim carecían de la monstruosa humanidad que había en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo y eso lo aliviaba de una forma retorcida.

Cuando Jim le dio la espalda para volver con Molly, Sherlock descubrió unos números extraños en la cajetilla que el castaño había dejado sobre su mochila. Sin saber porque, el moreno la tomó y la guardó con cuidado en su abrigo.

John sólo podía no mirar inútilmente hacía ellos. Su mente se tambaleó cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su amigo sonriéndole a un extraño que resultaba ser mejor que él. En todas las circunstancias posibles.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Jim volvió a la mesa, igual a John le pareció una eternidad. El maldito besó a Molly con el mismo cariño irreal y esplendido de cada vez. Después de un par de palabras desapareció.

:.:.:.:.:

La última clase fue algo desesperante para un John impaciente y ansioso. No podía más. Sherlock estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él con toda su estúpida indiferencia y su cabello perfecto abofeteándolo sin piedad.

Sonó el timbre de salida.

De nuevo el moreno fue el primero en levantarse y salir del aula.

John actuó por impulso. Ni siquiera se detuvo a recordar que Mary seguía existiendo. Lo alcanzó cerca de la puerta y tomo su brazo con suavidad.

El tiempo se interrumpió. Y Sherlock no quiso ser evidente, pero se quedó esperando a que John lo besara o lo golpeara, daba lo mismo.

Se quedó ahí parado frente a él. Esperando algo que nunca sucedió.

— **¿Quieres salir conmigo? **— soltó John, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— **… ¿Qué? — **preguntó el más alto en un susurró

** —Salir a tomar algo, ver una película o… **

Todos los rasgos de Sherlock se ablandaron y sus ojos parecían perder algo de su dureza y severidad. — **No tengo nada que hacer… — **susurró mirando al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

Llegaron a un establecimiento solitario de café y comida rápida. John hizo varios comentarios tontos sobre la escuela y los juegos y todas las cosas de las que solían hablar antes de que todo eso ocurriera. Sherlock comenzó a olvidar demasiado y de pronto se estaban riendo juntos. No existía Mary, no existía Irene y definitivamente no existía James Moriarty.

Después de un par de horas salieron encaminados hacia la casa de John. Sherlock sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando cruzó el umbral. El rubio no había terminado de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando Sherlock se abalanzó para besarlo en los labios. John pensó que había caído de un precipicio.

_ NO_

Lo había prometido: No volvería a hacerlo.

El rubio lo apartó bruscamente sin decir nada y se quedó respirando pausadamente contra la puerta.

Negándoselo. En guerra consigo mismo.

Sherlock no podía soportar el silencio. John lo miraba con los ojos conscientes, pero sin expresión.

— **No sé si puedo seguir con esto** **—** susurró John aturdido, mirando a la pared.

**— ****Eres demasiado predecible ****— **murmuró Sherlock alejándose de John y retrocediendo para buscar la salida

John se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose desconcertado.

— **Sherlock ****—** casi gimió el rubio jalando su brazo sin fuerza. **— No te vayas**

* * *

**Ohh Bueno esto fue todo por ahora! :)**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias o invitaciones a cenar.**

**BESOS y hasta pronto!  
**

**Gracias por ser :D**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS :D**

**Sheila Ruiz:** Creo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte. Me emociona mucho ver tus reviews porque te metes por completo en la historia y eso me parece increíble. :´ ) Te seré completamente honesta y diré que muchas ideas de lo que va de esta historia han surgido gracias a tus análisis y puntos de vista. :D Un gran abrazo, mil gracias y espero encontrarte por aquí muy pronto.

**hayden1989:** Un millón de gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia :D He estado pensando en una posibilidad de que Mycroft y Lestrade coincidan en la trama, no sé, todo es posible. ¡Mil besos y hasta la próxima! :D

**maisfeliu**: Claro que sí, cada comentario que dejas en la historia significa mucho para mi :D Me da gusto que no te cause inquietud la velocidad con la que avanza la trama. Le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y quisiera que nunca terminara porque no sé cómo rayos le daré un final xD Espero verte por aquí nuevamente. ¡Un abrazote y mil gracias por tu review!

**LizDe-Chan**: Casi lloro con tu Review XD ¡Mil gracias! Muy linda por las invitaciones infinitas a cenar. La verdad no era mi intención que odiaras a John pero no sé, cobró vida propia y ya no puedo controlar su maldad (¿?) Soy feliz de que te guste como se desenlaza la historia. Yo seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes :D Gracias, te espero con tus lindos comentarios en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos!

**aliencita:** Me parece que el review que me llegó como "Guest" es tuyo. TT_TT no me pegues! Sé que tengo toda la culpa y lo merezco pero prometo que lo compensare pronto u.u estoy pensando seriamente en seguir tu consejo y colgar ese letrero al inicio del Fic. Gracias por los ánimos y todo el apoyo guapísima. Te mereces muchas cosas ricas para comer, te invitaré a cenar. Mil besos y espero verte pronto por aquí :D

**Leviatn**: Gracias por tu lindo review :´) me quitaste un poco de culpa por toda la tardanza de la semana pasada. Es genial saber que no te desagrada el Lestrade/Molly, te seré sincera yo jamás hubiera contemplado esta pareja pero algo dentro de mí me dijo ¿Y Molly? Molly es hermosa y adoro su personaje, quería que recibiera todo el cariño que se merece. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, si no ya sabes que puedes decírmelo con toda confianza. Te envío un gran abrazo y espero verte por aquí otra vez! :D

**Torres de Cristal:** Aw muchas gracias por tu comentario :D y por el apoyo. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, lo hice con montones de cariño. Un fuerte abrazo, te espero por aquí nuevamente J Saludos

**Yuki Uzumaki** : Aww no sabía que eras tan joven :D Jajaja ¡tus reviews siempre me alegran el día! "un... hijo de persona que vende su cuerpo en la esquinita de alguna calle que tendrá por nombre "Esquina de la pasión" eres muy ocurrente, y concuerdo contigo totalmente. No te preocupes que yo pago, tú cumple con invitarme y yo pago todo :D Mil abrazos linda, gracias por todo tu apoyo y estaré esperando tu siguiente review!

**Kira:** ¡Gracias!, estoy muy feliz de que te guste y lo esperes con tanto entusiasmo. Ojalá que te siga gustando mucho, en cualquier caso ya sabes que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y demás :D Te mando besos y te espero por aquí muy pronto (n.n)


	17. No suficiente

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? :D**

**:C Lo sé… ¡Me tarde demasiado en actualizar! **

**No hay justificación que valga por la demora, pero quiero explicarlo aun así :( tuve una situación familiar bastante grave y no tenía cabeza para nada.  
**

**También quiero avisar a tiempo que tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar la siguiente vez, por cuestiones que están fuera de mis manos. Mil perdones personas maravillosas.**

Parece que estoy en el confesionario, pero tengo que pedir otro perdón porque este capítulo no está beteado. Cualquier falta, error o vergüenza me pertenece sólo a mí.

Prometo recompensarles al doble toda la acción que me estoy saltando por culpa del drama en estos capítulos.

**Gracias por su atención y no les quito más tiempo porque esto está sumamente largo.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**. No es suficiente.

Sherlock jaló la puerta que se cerró detrás de él, con más fuerza de la que probablemente era necesario y se desplomó contra el frío suelo. Sus manos colgaron inactivas a los costados y se creó un nudo paralizante en su garganta.

Él estaba al corriente de que su reacción había sido totalmente injustificada. John tal vez ni siquiera entendía la razón de la mitad de lo que sucedía entre los dos. Y lo más desesperante era que no podía explicarle nada, pues estaba igual de confundido que él.

Logró levantarse manejando un empuje que involucró toda la voluntad que le quedaba en ese momento.

Deambulo con pasos perdidos a lo largo del camino solitario y se arrepintió mil veces de haber huido lejos de John.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo, pero él no estaba de humor para ser justo. Especialmente con John Watson.

Afirmar que John lo sacaba de quicio era decir poco; el rubio no solamente lo desesperaba, más bien lo enloquecía, destrozaba su cerebro y lo convertía en mierda inservible.

Esas magnificas horas que habían pasado conversando en el café eran como un delirio histórico mal recordado. Se había sentido tan enamorado de él, tan lejos de la estúpida realidad. Y como siempre John tenía que traerlo de vuelta.

Hijo de puta maravilloso, no hacía más que arruinarle la vida.

¿Por qué lo había dejado marchar tan fácilmente? Idiota. Mil veces idiota John Watson.

Una lata vacía pasó arrastrándose junto a sus pies. Sherlock sintió una ilógica lastima por ella, proyectado en sus características; vacía, pisoteada y aún en movimiento.

Metió una mano en su abrigo y se encontró con una cajetilla vacía. Olvidó como había llegado ahí. Varios números muy nítidos caían en una esquina de la parte interna. Pensó entonces en James Moriarty. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, reflexionando como de estúpido sería llamarlo, aún sabiendo que era novio de Molly Hopper.

Muy.

Sería muy estupido.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

John estaba bastante seguro de que Sherlock no lo quería, no creía que fuera capaz de una cosa así. Lo conocía desde hace un par de años y entendía que Sherlock no era de las personas que aman a otras personas.

Sherlock no tenía necesidad de abrazos o muestras de afecto y no buscaba discusiones acerca de los sentimientos.

Bien, se preocupaba por él, tal vez se sentía atraído por él, pero ¿amarlo?... No, Sherlock nunca lo amaría. Al menos no de la manera en la que John necesitaba que lo hiciera. Sherlock lo admitía en su vida sólo como una compañía útil y confiable.

Antes estaba todo en orden, muy claro para ambos.

Ahora todo parecía fuera de lugar. Sherlock lo había besado y había buscado muestras de afecto sin necesidad de que él lo orillara a hacerlo. No podía creerlo.

John quiso decirle que no se fuera, que no se atreviera a dejarlo. Quiso explicarle todo el estúpido desorden que pasaba por su cabeza.

No pudo. Justo cuando necesitaba más las palabras, lo habían abandonado.

Sacudió la cabeza y de repente, el brillo de los ojos grises de Sherlock era insoportable. Tuvo que soltarlo, como siempre, tuvo que soltarlo porque no tenía la voluntad suficiente de soltar todo lo demás.

Se tumbó en la cama con cansancio, y no hacía más que reproducir los eventos del día una y otra vez en su mente. Los recuerdos eran cada vez más deformados por el uso excesivo.

No pudo evitarlo.

* * *

: : :

**—****Es muy tarde**— anunció una voz melosa desde el fondo del salón.

Sherlock miró a Mycroft encogiendose de hombros. **— ¿Y qué? **

**— ¿Dónde estabas? — **preguntó el mayor con atención

Sherlock soltó una sonrisa burlona y siguió avanzando escaleras arriba sin dignarse a contestar.

Escuchó un resoplido molesto por parte de su hermano y desapareció por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él. Se estampó a sí mismo en posición vertical sobre la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y lo último que le apetecía hacer era tolerar a Mycroft o Irene en su habitación.

Unos minutos después de empezar a quedarse dormido su celular vibró incesantemente hasta despertarlo.

Llamada de –_ J. Watson_-

Se levantó bruscamente mirando la pantalla, sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

~ "**¿Hola?**" Sherlock contestó con voz ronca

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro aliviado.

~ **"¿Sherlock?" **Preguntó la suave voz del otro lado.

Sherlock hizo un sonido extraño muy parecido a un "si" mal estructurado.

~ "**¿Cómo estás?**" La voz de John también estaba soñolienta

~ "**¿Qué quieres?"** Sherlock se maldijo así mismo, aunque casi no tuvo tiempo de lamentar su actitud, pues el rubio contestó enseguida, ignorando lo frio de su respuesta.

~ **"Quería escuchar tu voz…"**

Sherlock no supo que hacer con eso. No podía ni siquiera pensar en algo que decir.

~ **"Sherlock, te extraño**" murmuró el rubio con un volumen casi inaudible.

El moreno trató de creerle, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de eso, un montón de ridículos insectos imaginarios empezaron a dar vueltas en su estómago.

~ "**¿Estás ebrio? ¿o sonámbulo?**" contestó el moreno hundiéndose en la cama y apretando más el teléfono en su oído.

~ "**No"**

El moreno se rió nerviosamente sin querer.

~ **"John, yo…**"

~ "**No digas nada, ya sé que soy un idiota.**"

Sherlock sintió que había inhalado diez litros de oxígeno puro a través de su boca y se estaba ahogando.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Justo cuando Sherlock creyó que podía responder, el rubio cortó la conversación con voz maltratada.

~ "**Tengo que irme, te veo mañana en la escuela**" exclamó como si le costara trabajo respirar.

_Hijo de la mierda._

Sherlock escuchó cortarse la llamada de un tajo y no hizo más que quedarse mirando la pantalla con desolación.

Pensó en devolverle la llamada y decirle…_ ¿Qué podría decirle?_

No era como si Mary se hubiera borrado del mapa sólo porque John le dijo que lo extrañaba.

* * *

La noche concluyó y las horas de clase no podían haber sido más eternas y detestables.

John estaba sentado en una esquina, con su postura perfecta y atractiva. Totalmente concentrado en lo que la profesora de ciencias decía. Incluso parecía que ni Sherlock o Mary merecían su atención.

Sherlock y su cabello eran una catástrofe dirigida hacia todas partes. Había llegado tarde a clase por culpa del reloj, que terminó golpeándose contra el suelo después de un grosero manotazo por parte del moreno.

Cuando entró en el aula interrumpiendo al profesor de forma ruidosa, se había encontrado con un par de ojos azules asomándose hacia él.

El rubio movió la cabeza en señal desaprobatoria y le dedicó un gesto de regaño divertido que hizo sentir a Sherlock enamorado, o todavía más enamorado.

Irene lo miró expectante con las piernas cruzadas en una silla detrás de la única vacante. No le quedó más remedio que sentarse cerca de ella.

**—Buenos días dormilón** **—**se burló ella, dirigiendo el saludo hacia ninguna parte**.**

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza para mirarla de forma indignada y dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa, fingiendo poner atención a la clase.

John estaba tan despierto y educado.

Vaya tonto adorable.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Mary se veía enojada. Ahora era algo normal en ella...

Miraba a John de forma que lo hacía sentir, de ser posible, más culpable. También estaba el hecho de que la había olvidado por completo el día anterior. Parecía que había un número ilimitado de reproches diferentes en su cabeza y John no hubiera terminado de disculparse como ella hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

John se quedó atrás para ir al sanitario y desapareció por el pasillo, lejos de la vista de la rubia. Al doblar la esquina sintió una mano enroscada alrededor de su muñeca. Un movimiento torpe y se encontró en el baño.

El chico más alto cerro la puerta con seguro, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más ahí. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntar algo y antes de poder reproducir sonido alguno, los labios de Sherlock habían atrapado los suyos de forma demandante.

Fueron un par de minutos intensos e increibles hasta que John tuvo que soltarlo.

**—Tengo que volver con Mary— **dijo alejandose del moreno y poniendo otro beso sobre sus labios.** —Podríamos vernos después de clase, si quieres...**

No.

Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual.

Sherlock sonrió cuando John desapareció por la puerta. No era una sonrisa divertida, era de esas sonrisas que salen sin querer cuando te das cuenta de lo estúpido que eres.

Pensó en salir a fumar. No hizo más que contemplar esa idea hasta que fue la hora de volver a clase.

* * *

El rubio se sentó como un androide en el comedor junto a Mary, sin decir palabra.

Sherlock lo había buscado y él pensó en volver a mantenerse firme sobre lo que debían y lo que no debían hacer. Pero su amigo parecía tan frágil, tan hermoso. No pudo negarse otra vez.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de establecer límites y dejar claras las cosas entre ellos.

No era cuestión de auto-infringirse sufrimiento, ya que necesitaba a Sherlock, tanto o más de lo que creía que Sherlock lo necesitaba a él. Era más bien algo sobre el cariño y el respeto que le debia a su amistad.

James Moriarty apareció y lo saludó con familiaridad cuando llegó a la mesa junto a Molly. John notó que sus ojos cafés volaban por todo el lugar buscando a Sherlock de forma impaciente.

Sherlock no apareció.

John estuvo más tranquilo al saber que si al menos él no avanzaba en su relación con Sherlock, el castaño tampoco lo hacía.

Era infantil, por cierto, su actitud relacionada con Sherlock y su sentido de posesión.

* * *

Llegó la hora de salida.

Mary batalló con todas las excusas que el rubio le ofreció para no pasar el día con ella. Al final tuvo que resignarse a ceder. John era un bastardo manipulador que podía hacerle creer las mentiras más incoherentes que se le ocurrieran.

Sherlock no se había decidido aún a acompañar a John a casa, cuando el rubio ya lo había apartado sobre la acera.

**— ¿Vamos?— **la voz de John sonó mucho más desesperada de lo que seguramente pretendió.

Asintió y se dejó llevar hacia lo que probablemente sería la perdición de ambos.

Entraron en la casa vacía. Fue extraño lo tranquilos que ambos estaban. John se decidió por una película y ambos se sentaron en la cama con una postura demasiado formal y extraña.

La trama sin sentido se robó media hora de su tiempo juntos, provocándoles una agitación angustiante que parecía ir en aumento con cada minuto que pasaban sin tocarse.

Sherlock se reclinó a su lado en un movimiento inocente y el rubio pasó su mano sobre su cabello.

John sintió la necesidad enfermiza de irse sobre él y tocarlo y hacerle todas esas cosas que...Respiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse en la película.

**— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — **preguntó el moreno, con desengaño, después de varios minutos en silencio.

**—Mirando una película—** Respondió el rubio, de pronto sintiéndose muy racional.

**—No, me refiero a… — **Sherlock quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

**—Sé a qué te refieres— **interrumpió John con malestar**— No lo sé. Yo sólo ...quiero que seamos amigos otra vez.**

**—Nunca hicimos esto antes **

**—Ya— **soltó el rubio con paciencia** — No se me ocurrió nada mejor. Tú odias ir a los bares, odias ir al parque, odias ir al cine… odias…yo, yo no sabía qué hacer, quería estar contigo.**

Sherlock ya había dirigido su postura completamente hacia John y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

**— ¿Por qué? **

John había intentado, una y mil veces, reconciliarse con las consecuencias de la relación que tenía con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, era difícil enfrentar el hecho de que probablemente Sherlock Holmes era y siempre sería la más persona más importante de su vida. No había manera de volver atrás y olvidar los actos aleatorios de inconsciencia en los que se habían enredado juntos.

A pesar de todo, John quería hacer lo correcto.

¿Correcto?

No.

Todo parecía un maldito error cuando se trataba de su relación con Sherlock. Incluso "relación" sonaba como una palabra absolutamente equivocada para aplicar a cualquier cosa que hubiera entre ellos dos.

Y, aunque todo parecía un terrible accidente, no podía perderlo. Ahora no. Ahora no. O mejor dicho: Nunca.

_Oh maldito infierno_

**—Somos amigos…los amigos hacen eso. —**Explicó como si Sherlock apenas entendiera el idioma español

**— ¿Y los amigos tienen sexo? **

John casi se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar esa pregunta que sin duda era retórica de parte de Sherlock.

**—No, no lo tienen**

Sherlock volvió la vista a la película sin agregar nada.

Una hora paso y varias escenas románticas mal elaboradas les revolvieron el estómago.

Un zumbido ruidoso salvó a Sherlock de tener que prestar atención al obvio y aburrido final.

Alerta de mensaje _~" Dile a tu amiguito que tenga cuidado con el cuello, no te queda bien llevar bufandas todo el tiempo "_

Sherlock repaso el mensaje un par de veces. Se había olvidado por completo de Irene. La ocurrencia le saco una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

**— ¿Qué es? — **preguntó el rubio aparentando naturalidad.

**—****Nada****— **respondió Sherlock guardando el teléfono aprisa.

**— ¿Es tu novia?**

Tal vez fue el tono cruel-sarcástico de la voz de John, pero eso último no sonó amable.

El moreno se quedó quieto, mirando los créditos de la película que acababa de terminar. Luego sin más se levantó y tomo sus cosas para irse.

**— ¿Sherlock? — **John se levantó también, sin entender.

_¡No, no otra vez_!

Aquello parecía una rutina. John metía la pata y Sherlock salía huyendo sin explicar nada.

**— ¿Qué pasa? — **John no podía ocultar la angustia en su voz.

Sherlock lo miró sin expresión.

**—Estoy harto de esta mierda.**

Para ser franco consigo mismo, John no comprendía y sólo pensaba desesperadamente en lo que podía hacer para detener a Sherlock de dejarlo.

**— No—**suplicó y su voz angustiada se quedó flotando a través del pasillo mal iluminado.

Sherlock dio varios pasos lejos de él, sin dirección, como escapando de un desastre natural en medio de la nada. Sabía que no había muralla tan alta que lo salvara del profundo daño mental que le causaba John Watson por el simple hecho de existir.

Sí, estaba enojado y no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse, pero sus piernas habían dejado de funcionar.

**— ¿Sherlock?—** la voz ronca de John le puso los nervios de punta.

¿Por qué todo era tan condenadamente difícil? Sólo tenían que salir de ahí y buscar la manera de extraer todas esas estúpidas emociones de su interior.

El rubio se acercó y aferró ambas manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

**—Lo siento, quédate…— **murmuró en voz muy baja sujetando la cintura de Sherlock

_Sí._ Podría quedarse y seguir fingiendo que no era un ser humano.

Suspiró.

_No_. No podía. Dolía demasiado.

**— ¿Para qué?**

Sherlock estaba siendo tan inflexible. Sólo quería una respuesta firme y sincera antes de volar por las escaleras y desaparecer.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Molly estaba consciente de que su cita con Jim estaba siendo un desastre. Había pasado la última media hora tratando de hilvanar una conversación pero, inevitablemente, parecía desmoronarse.

Jim ofreció casi nada, ni una mirada o gesto expresivo desde que llegaron al café. Estaba demasiado distraído, contestando sus preguntas con monosílabos y sus ojos aburridos se paseaban sobre las ventanas con impaciencia.

No lucía molesto con ella, Aun así, la pelirroja se sintió cada vez más aislada de su acompañante.

Lo observó con inquietud, en silencio, durante un largo rato.

**—Háblame de Sherlock Holmes—**Interrumpió la voz dulce por defecto de Jim, que ahora estaba demasiado áspera y fría.

Luego, él adquirió la misma mirada hueca e insensible que Sherlock tenía a veces, cuando la miraba.

Molly recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Jim. Estaba en una cafetería cerca del colegio, varios meses atrás.

Él parecía más joven que ella. Se sentó enfrente y la miró como si la conociera desde siempre, de forma intranquila y distanciada.

Al principio, ella no estaba segura de estar interesada en él. Parecía tan arrogante e inmaduro. Después de tres semanas de encontrarlo y conversar con él, decidió que le gustaba.

James Moriarty no era Sherlock Holmes, y no había razón para perder la cabeza.

Pero James era listo, más de lo que se podría suponer. Tenía un código propio de comportamiento y presentaba claros signos de megalomanía muy bien controlada. Era así como una demencial falta de realismo en cada cosa que hacía o decía. Y todo se veía reflejado en su conducta extravagante y excesivamente dulce.

Ahora, en lo más cercano a él, Molly tuvo la impresión de estar mirando a los ojos de un criminal homicida, pero no tenía la menor inclinación a correr.

Jim era prácticamente el enigma dentro del misterio.

Lo inofensivo de su sonrisa perturbada y sus ojos de niño malcriado podían engañar a cualquiera.

El castaño se acercó a ella mecánicamente, y en un movimiento bien ensayado la beso sin sentido o ambición.

**— ¿Sherlock? —**preguntó la morena en medio del beso.

Jim asintió lentamente. El calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Molly.

**—Él es…—** Se interrumpió y lo miró con ojos desconfiados.

Jim le sonrió irónicamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado a punto de decir.

**— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Sherlock? —**continuó ella tratando de actuar como un adulto.** — Ya te he hablado sobre él.**

El castaño bebió de su soda y se acomodó el cabello de forma engreída.

**—Él me agrada. Me agrada demasiado a decir verdad…—**alcanzó a decir mientras jugaba con la esquina de la mesa.

Molly encogió la nariz y su apariencia se debilitó de inmediato.

_¿_Jim estaba diciendo que Sherlock le gustaba?

Absurdo. Seguro que estaba cayendo en un gran malentendido.

**—Él es brillante, muy listo— **eliminó ella, con una sonrisa alucinada que obviamente no era a causa de Jim.

Él la miró expectante y difícilmente le importó su comportamiento en relación con Sherlock.

**—No tiene muchos amigos…— **continuó Molly, sin mirar directamente a Jim**— Sólo John**

Jim crispó el entrecejo e hizo una expresión graciosa que a Molly le dio a entender sus sentimientos sobre el rubio.

Molly siguió describiendo a Sherlock y sus actitudes, como si tuviera una especialidad académica en ello.

**— Tiene una novia— **el volumen de su voz disminuyó considerablemente, parecía estar hablando de una verdadera tragedia.

Su novio alzó los ojos con interés y la instó a que siguiera hablando.

**—Su nombre es Irene Adler.**

**— ¿La chica de la fiesta? —** preguntó él inocentemente.

La pelirroja asintió.

**—No me parece nada especial—**murmuró Jim sonriendo.

¡_Oh_, cielos!

Molly no era dada a ataques contingentes de alegría, pero, la idea de que era posible que un chico desechara de esa forma la belleza de Irene Adler le provoco ganas de reír a carcajadas.

¿Sufrimiento resentido? Probablemente.

¿Era Molly tan dañada como para tirar mierda a la chica más bonita de la escuela? Tal vez no. Si la chica en cuestión no se hubiera metido con Sherlock. Aunque definitivamente no era el caso.

Ahora, fue Molly quien beso a Jim con gratitud sospechosa. Él recibió el gesto sin rechistar.

**— Sientes algo por él—**afirmó Jim sin reflejar ninguna intención en su voz.

A Molly le asustó ese testimonio tan de repente y sin aviso; la quiso tomar como una pregunta aunque no lo era, pues él, Jim, ya empezaba a sonreírse ante su reacción.

Tendría que negarlo. Decir: "NO". Apresuradamente y a la defensiva, para no dejar lugar a la duda.

Quería decir no, podría decir no. Pero cuando eres una buena persona, no hay realmente nada que puedas decir, excepto la verdad.

Molly era, sin duda, una buena persona. Abrió la boca, ateniéndose a los efectos que probablemente tendría lo que iba a decir.

Un chispeante y sonoro zumbido atacó el espacio a su alrededor. Molly se disculpó de inmediato y buscó su móvil para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Hubo un millón de reacciones explosivas en cadena y se encendieron fuegos artificiales en sus ojos cuando leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

**~ "_Molly necesito verte, estoy en casa de John. Ven aprisa. SH_"**

**— ¿Quién es? **— preguntó Jim con fisgoneo elaborado.

**—Es Sherlock— **contestó la pelirroja, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**—Quiero estar contigo—**Exclamó el rubio, acariciando los botones de su abrigo.

Las palabras de John parecían honestas, pero estaban vacías. No había riesgos o compromisos en lo que estaba diciendo.

Sabía lo que significaba ese "_Quiero estar contigo_": NADA.

John había dicho tantas cosas antes y siempre resultaba que no tenían significado para él.

Sherlock no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle frente a esa situación. Estaba en la completa desesperación.

Todos los sentimientos acumulados en su sistema eran como una enfermedad que quería destruirlo y hacerlo pedazos frente a John Watson.

No iba a decir nada. Iba a quedarse y mentir con John, otra vez, pero algo en su padecimiento empezaba a mostrar síntomas visibles.

—** Tú sólo quieres estar conmigo cuando no esta ella...**

Los brazos de John alrededor de él se extendieron con tensión, pero no lo soltaron.

— **¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?** — preguntó el rubio débilmente a sus espaldas.

—** ¿Es una forma de pasar el rato?**— Continuó susurrando el moreno con cinismo

John sacudió la cabeza, tratando de negar lo que estaba justo en frente de él.

—**Tal vez para no aburrirte mientras esperas a tu maravillosa y ordinaria novia…**

John lo giró bruscamente hacia él para mirarlo. Los ojos de Sherlock se mostraron indiferentes y fríos.

Estaba mirándolo de la misma forma en la que miraba a casi todos los demás: Con desprecio y repulsión.

Y en el momento en que Sherlock le regaló una sonrisa, John supo que había hecho un daño irreparable en él.

—**No hables de Mary**— respondió firmemente.

Sus cejas cayeron sobre su nariz y su expresión se endureció rápidamente.

—**Oh, ¿no estoy autorizado a hablar de ella**?— Sherlock preguntó en tono sarcástico.

Jonn no pudo reconocer quien era y con cada palabra que Sherlock escupía, algo se encajaba dolorosamente en su vientre.

—**¿Pero ella si puede hablar de mí? ¿Crees que no sé todas las cosas que ella te ha dicho sobre mí?… Cree que soy un fenómeno y que tú estás conmigo por lastima.**

— **Sherlock**— exclamó John, proyectando un paso hacia atrás.

— **Lo que ella no sabe es que yo soy tu gusto adquirido y nadie más puede tocarme porque soy algo así como tu puta personal…Tú puedes revolcarte con ella pero yo no puedo besarme con Irene sin que hagas una escena o te burles de mí.**

—**Cállate** — contestó el rubio, respirando con cuidado.

—**No**— dijo el moreno acercándose aún más al rubio —**Finges que eres muy varonil porque quieres ser un jodido doctor, tener una familia y toda esa basura con la que sueñas...Pero, no eres más que un idiota reprimido que quiere coger con todo lo que se mueve, incluido yo.**

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera seguir, el rubio alzó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo estampó en la pared con violencia.

— **Cállate** — John gruñó, golpeando a Sherlock contra la superficie dura detrás de él— **¡Cállate!, Mierda. ¿Crees que sabes todo sobre mí? ¡Tú no sabes nada!...**

Sherlock se hundió en la pared con un quejido.

—**Creí que tú querías eso tanto como yo…**

— **Déjame**—susurró el moreno tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—** ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora?** —preguntó John, sin aliento y con la voz fraccionada—** Sherlock… ¿por qué estás**…

John siempre fue algo sorprendente, nunca reaccionaba exactamente de la manera en Sherlock imaginaba que lo haría.

Presiono más su cuerpo contra él para evitar que escapara.

Sherlock sintió un tembloroso nudo en la garganta.

Hubiera sido tan humillante y ridículo, llorar frente a él por una razón tan estúpida como un corazón roto.

No. Eso es algo que alguien como Mary Morstan haría, y él no era ella. Nunca sería ella. Tenía que admitirlo de una vez.

Empujó a John con todas sus fuerzas para salir huyendo y golpear algo que no fuera el rostro de su mejor amigo.

John terminó contra la pared opuesta forcejeando con el moreno sin rendirse. Sherlock seguía combatiendo y a pesar del ataque, John no lo soltó.

Haría falta un poco más que empujones cuidadosos para hacer que John retrocediera para siempre.

—** Ya basta, deja de luchar conmigo…** — exclamó John con paciencia y cariño, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

El braceo los llevo hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Ambos cayeron contra el suelo, respirando de forma agitada. Sherlock tiró del rubio para quitárselo de encima.

John tomó sus manos para aprisionarlas sobre su cabeza y lo estrechó con ambas piernas.

No hubo golpes. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería hacerle daño al otro.

—**Suéltame**— Murmuró Sherlock respirando contra el cuello del chico que tenía encima.

—N**o**— exclamó el rubio en su oído, provocándole escalofríos—**No voy a soltarte**

El corazón de Sherlock se agitó sin control; su pulso parecía estar cada vez más y más rápido.

—**Suéltame por favor… John, Suéltame**— No había ira en su voz. Parecía indefenso.

**—** **Sherlock**— John le llamó para que lo mirara fijamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello con la mano —**Nunca haría algo a propósito para hacerte daño.**

El rubio presiono sus labios contra la frente de Sherlock sin delicadeza. Sherlock giró la cabeza para evitar que John lo observara fijamente.

Un par de lágrimas brillantes se arrancaron sin querer de los extremos de sus ojos grises.

John quería colapsar y morir de forma repentina. Jamás en su vida había visto llorar a Sherlock y no se imaginaba que sería responsable de ello.

Él no quería eso.

Había arruinado completamente a Sherlock Holmes.

Lo había roto en pedazos y apenas se enteraba…

John se levantó del suelo, tomándolo de la cintura con cuidado. El moreno no puso ninguna resistencia.

**—No sé qué hacer—**John susurró en su oído, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza**—**** Dime que hago Sherlock, yo no sé qué hacer…**

* * *

**: : :  
**

El ruido del televisor en el cuarto de sus padres nunca estuvo más fastidioso y el día jamás había tardado tanto en terminar.

Gregory soltó un bufido de impaciencia mientras se tiraba en la cama.

Solía pasar las tardes con la chica pelirroja y distraída que había tenido por amiga durante más de tres años.

Ahora, la tarde parecía una extensión de la noche. La extrañaba demasiado. Estaba sólo, aburrido y resentido.

Molly no tenía la culpa, ella tenía derecho de pasar las tardes como mejor le pareciera. El gran problema era que él no estaba incluido en sus planes, él no era lo suficientemente raro o loco como para estar con ella en ese momento.

¿A quién podía engañar? Él jamás sería tan inteligente como Sherlock Holmes o tan encantador como el loco de mierda de Jim Moriarty.

No quería seguir pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Molly en ese momento. Era tortuoso.

Buscó en su teléfono móvil algún escape para rescatarse así mismo de su sádica imaginación.

Tecleó aprisa, sin mirar el mensaje antes de enviarlo.

** ~ "Hey John ¿quieres salir un rato?"**

Pasó casi media hora y no obtuvo contestación de su amigo. Lo más seguro era que estuviera con Mary o en algún entrenamiento del equipo.

Volvió a revisar sus contactos.

Estuvo tentado a enviarle un mensaje a Molly preguntándole que hacía o si estaba bien. Era completamente irracional.

Anderson era demasiado infantil.

Sally pensaría que tiene algún interés romántico.

Ana, Erick, Jake, Naomi, Mark… ¿Sherlock?

Sherlock seguramente lo mandaría al carajo. Estaba seguro de que Holmes ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo.

Al demonio.

** ~ "Hola Sherlock. Me preguntaba si estabas ocupado o algo."**

Después de presionar la tecla de envío se sintió algo tonto.

Se levantó para buscar algo de comer. Cuando regresó volvió a tirarse boca arriba y tomó el móvil para ver la hora.

Un nuevo mensaje lo hizo pensar que John por fin se había dignado a contestarle.

**~ "Hola Greg ¿sucede algo? SH"**

¡Vaya! Sherlock le había contestado e incluso parecía amable.

**~ "Nada, yo sólo quería charlar ¿cómo te va?"**

Lo envió aprisa y no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando recibió la contestación.

**~ "Estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú? SH"**

**~ "Aburrido, moriré de aburrimiento"**

**~" Eso no es necesario, hay muchas maneras de pasar la tarde" SH.**

** ~" ¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo cuáles?"**

** "Podrías salir a dar un paseo SH"**

**~ "Molly está fuera con su novio, no quiero encontrarlos." **

**~ "¿No te agrada?" SH**

**~ "No es eso"**

**~ "Es por Molly" SH.**

**~ "Si, pero no quiero hablar de ella."**

**~ "¿De qué quieres hablar?" SH.**

**~ "Algo me hace pensar que no eres Sherlock…"**

**~ "No seas ridículo Greg" SH**

**~ "Sherlock me llama por mi apellido, dudo que siquiera conozca mi nombre"**

**~ "No eres tan tonto como yo pensaba…" **

**~ "¿Quién eres?"**

No hubo respuesta.

Había funcionado. Ahora no estaba pensando en Molly, pensaba en quien podría tener acceso al teléfono de Sherlock.

**~ "…Entonces, no eres Sherlock"**

**~ "Obviamente"**

**~ "¿Quién eres? … ¿Vas a decirme?"**

**~ "No"**

**~"Soy bueno investigando cosas"**

**~ "Casi no puedo esperar"**

Greg se encontró sonriéndole al aparato que tenía entre los dedos.

* * *

**...  
**

La luz del sol había abandonado la habitación de John casi por completo y las luces anaranjadas de la calle empezaban a reflejarse sobre sus rostros cansados.

Terminaron tumbados sobre la cama. John tenía a su mejor amigo envuelto entre sus extremidades, un brazo defensor sobre él, una pierna aplastándolo, y otro brazo sosteniendo su cabeza desordenada.

Ya no quedaban lágrimas, sólo suspiros y respiraciones quietas entre los dos.

John se aclaró la garganta mirando a su amigo de reojo.

**—**** Lo lamento****—**dijo desenredando el cabello de Sherlock con los dedos.** — Soy un idiota**

**—Lo repites un montón - **exclamó Sherlock acercándose más al rubio.

John se rió, no del todo feliz.

La mano de Sherlock tomó la parte posterior de la espalda del rubio, instándole más contra él. Cerró los ojos y buscó su rostro con los labios.

Encontró su mejilla, luego John lo estaba besando en los labios, y el aliento de John fluyó en su cuerpo. Había algo irracional en el beso, afecto excesivo y agudo.

Sherlock formó un sonido de reproche vulnerable cuando John se separó de él.

**—Niño caprichoso—** susurró el rubio acariciando el cuello de Sherlock con los labios.

Sherlock quiso discutir, pero John había sido más rápido que él y lo silenció en un beso más desesperado que el anterior.

Sintió el peso de John sobre su cadera y empezó a sentirse demasiado excitado con respecto a sus caricias. Empujó hacia arriba para frotarse contra el cuerpo del rubio y gimió al sentir la erección de ambos tocarse por encima de la ropa interior.

_Mal. Mal. Mal._

¿Qué había pasado con la promesa?

El rubio se obligó a detenerse y se apartó de Sherlock rápidamente, echándose boca arriba a un lado de su amigo.

VLa respiración agitada (y frustrada) de ambos fue lo único que se escuchó durante un rato.

_Mierda._

**— ¿Me quieres? —**la pregunta de John cayó sobre el techo de la habitación creando un eco sordo sobre ellos.

El aire de la habitación parecía inexistente.

**— No lo sé —**Sherlock exclamó simplemente, bordeando el problema y presionando a su suerte.

**—Si lo sabes— **murmuró el rubio**—Lo sabes todo.**

Sherlock cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración para estabilizarse y no la abrumadora sensación de pánico que parecía salir adelante sin advertirle.

**—Nada va a cambiar**— dijo el moreno mirando hacia la ventana.

**—Sherlock, no sé qué estás esperando de mí—** la voz triste de John resbalo sobre sus oídos de forma calmada **—** **Te he dado todo lo que puedo darte…**

**—No es suficiente.**

Esa afirmación se había convertido en demasiado para John. Hubo un precipicio imaginario entre sus ideas y trató de codificar el significado de cada letra.

El timbre de la puerta principal fue presionado varias veces. Ambos se levantaron con descuido y alarma.

John se acomodó la ropa y asomó la cabeza por la ventana, tratando de distinguir a la persona que había llamado a la puerta. Una cabellera pelirroja lo saludó frente al marco de la puerta; Molly.

John se tranquilizó hasta reconocer a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

_Mierda._

_¿Él qué demonios hace aquí?  
_

El rubio se giró a mirar al moreno y lo vio tranquilo, con una mano sobre la cabeza, tratando de aplanarse el pelo.

Sintió miedo y deseó tener más tiempo lejos del mundo. Más tiempo cerca de Sherlock.

Bajó a abrir la puerta y el moreno detrás de él, quiso ordenarle que se quedara arriba. Pensó que no estaba en posición de pedirle absolutamente nada.

**—Hola John— **Una sonrisa tierna lo saludó en el umbral

John entornó los ojos poniéndose delante de Sherlock de forma preventiva.

**—Molly… ¿Qué sucede?**

**—Sherlock me envió un mensaje, quería que viniera…**

La pelirroja buscó los ojos grises, que en ese momento la ignoraban completamente y estaban dirigidos hacía otra persona.

El rubio miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido. ¿Había enviado un mensaje a Molly para que llegara e interrumpiera el primer momento de sinceridad que habían logrado tener y encima tenía que traer al idiota de Jim Moriarty con ella?

**—****Yo no te envié ningún mensaje****— **articuló Sherlock con voz insensible**.**

Molly se mordió los labios y le extendió el móvil sin decir nada. Sherlock no se mostró demasiado curioso al respecto. En cambio John, arrancó el teléfono de los dedos débiles de la pelirroja.

En efecto, el número en la pantalla era el de Sherlock, pero el texto no parecía suyo.

**— ¿Quieren pasar? — **John recordó de pronto sus modales y abrió la puerta para mostrarse al menos un poco educado.

**—Sólo vine a dejar a Molly—** respondió Jim con una sonrisa, mirando a Sherlock de forma deliberada

**—Tengo que irme— **murmuró Sherlock con frialdad**,** dando un paso lejos de John.**  
**

**—Puedo llevarte si quieres— **Ofreció Jim, señalando una motocicleta negra que estaba estacionada en la esquina.

El moreno asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sabía que John no iba a estar muy felíz, pero estaba muy cansado y en definitiva no quería seguir discutiendo con él.

Molly y John estaban extraviados en medio de esa situación extraña, parecía como si Sherlock y Jim se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejarlos como unos completos idiotas.

John sintió la horrible necesidad de jalar a Sherlock lejos del novio de Molly, y cerrar la puerta en la cara a ambos.

No lo hizo.

Lo considero demasiado, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

**_To be continued ... xD_**

**_Nooooo, no me asesinen por favor! sé que muchas esperaban el poderoso encuentro de Jim y Sherlock pero ese sí que no me funciono ni una vez. Necesito tiempo para que no sea predecible, no quiero nada predecible entre estos dos :)_**

Quiero que sepan que TODOS los comentarios, hasta el más pequeño son tomados en cuenta y guardados en el fondo de mi corazón ( la cursi me dicen ;_;)

Si este capítulo les gustó o les disgustó pueden hacermelo saber sin ningún cuidado. Aparte dudas, sugerencias...regalitos... bienvenidos!

También si les pareció demasiado enredoso o aburrido :c Todo tiene solución.

Nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

**Ahora los agradecimientos :O Mil gracias a:**

**jessyriddle. **(Atropellame si no te gusta)**  
**

** Anjiiel. **( Muy pronto la acción, prometido)**  
**

** LizDe-Chan. **(Lamento hacerte esperar tanto, no te merezco :c)**  
**

** aliencita-(**No me mates, por favor! u.u)**  
**

** maisfeliu. (**Gracias linda, lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte llorar por culpa de los celos T.T)**  
**

** little owl7. ( **Te extrañe e.e ! Gracias por seguirme apoyando linda)**  
**

** Sheila Ruiz. (** ¿Que te digo? Eres mi mano izquiera... soy zurda :P)**  
**

** kiras70. ( **Jaja gracias!, sé que es retorcido y complicado, no sé como solucionare este lio)**  
**

** Yuki Uzumak**i (NO ME GUSTAN LOS VESTIDOS, SI ME DEJAS IR EN JEANS TE COMPRARE UNA MCBURGUER TRIPLE xD),

**Candy (hayden1989) (**Gracias por tu confianza T_T espero que te guste el resultado de mis malas decisiones c:**)  
**

**krumy. (**Gracias por tu genial review, eres una de las masoquistas que ama el drama como yo! c:** ) **

**JacksonKramer7 (**;3; Gracias por el sacrificio y los elogios, eres un amor c:**)  
**

** Abby Moya** (¡Gracias por el cumplido linda:D)

**Katrina** (¡Gracias linda chica insomne ! Estoy felíz de que te agrade el Lolly y lo tragico de la relación de Sherly bonito. Usualmente me gusta contestar extensamente los reviews acá abajo pero por falta de tiempo y espacio te contestaré como se debe la siguiente ocasión :c, Gracias!)

Y todas las personitas que visitan y siguen esta historia :D GRACIAS

**Oh Dios, ¡no sé como hago para sobrevivir a su existencia! **

**Sus Reviews son la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado en la vida y soy adicta a ellos. Espero no decepcionarlos en ningún momento y cuento con ustedes para que me guien y me acompañen en esta experiencia tan genial.**


End file.
